Nathanaël Sebastian Black Tome 3
by Natulcien Anwamane
Summary: Les maraudeurs entrent à Poudlard pour une troisième année. Après la pierre philosophale et la chambre des secrets, les fauteurs de troubles espèrent pourvoir avoir enfin une année normale. Dumbledore met en place un système d'échange inter-école cette année. Poudlard reçoit donc quatre d'élèves étrangers qui devront apprendre à composer entre les différents groupes d'élèves.
1. Quand la Nuit Porte Conseil

**Salut tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre du tome trois. **

**Cette fois l'histoire originale est totalement bouleversée. Pas de prisonnier qui s'évade de la prison des sorciers. **

**Non, au programme, des histoires de cœurs / Un échange d'élèves avec des écoles étrangères / Un exposé de groupe (groupes constitués d'un élève de chaque maison bien évidement) / Et bien sur des catastrophes en cours de soins aux créatures magiques**

**En tout cas bonne lecture**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 1 : Quand la Nuit Porte Conseil

_ Jason s'était très vite fait à la vie chez les Black. Levé au maximum à dix heure, couché le soir quand on le voulait. L'autorisation de faire des blagues à tout le monde dans la maison, du moment qu'on acceptait d'en subir également. Le blond se demandait même parfois pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé plus tôt à venir s'installer chez Sirius Black. Il s'y sentait cent fois plus chez lui que dans le manoir de son oncle. Depuis deux mois que le jeune Malefoy vivait dans la vieille demeure il était aux anges. Et Nathanaël également, le brun était trop heureux d'avoir l'un de ses meilleurs amis près de lui pour le vacances d'été. Rien au yeux du garçon ne valait cet état de fait. _

_ Pour les punir de la façon dont l'année précédente ils étaient allé dans la chambre des secrets sans prévenir personne, Remus avait annulé le__ur__ voyage du mois de Juillet. Normalement ils auraient dû aller en France pour y visiter le patrimoine historique sorcier. Dont la forêt de __Brocéliande__ où avait vécu Merlin le légendaire sorcier. Qui il faut le souligner avait réellement existé. Nathanaël avait tellement hâte d'aller là bas, cette punition fut extrêmement bien choisie. _

_ Sirius ne s'était pas opposé à la décision de Remus, __l'auror ayant renoncé à punir son fils lui même à cause de sa crise de panique à l'infirmerie à la fin de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Heureusement pour les deux garçons, Remus était un homme particulièrement juste et il s'était arrêté là pour les punition__s__. Ajoutant seulement un bon sermon sur les conséquences de leurs actes. _

_ Nathanaël n'avait cependant pas boudé bien longtemps. Il aimait trop son oncle pour l'ignorer plus de quelques heures. Un jour voir deux au grand maximum. Le garçon n'avait pas boudé longtemps également parce qu'il avait comprit que son oncle avait eut très peur de le perdre. Une raison suffisante à son avis pour ne pas lui en vouloir pendant très longtemps. Une fois que tout le monde en eu assez de se faire la tête l'ambiance redevint joviale. L'adolescent avait été puni pour le principe et tout le monde était content. Deux semaines après le début des vacances, Jason avait reçu une lettre de son père. _

_Jason,_

_ mon fils, je suis heureux que tu ais pu trouver refuge chez Sirius Black. J'avoue que j''avais quelques doutes, me demandant s'il accepterait réellement de t'accueillir chez lui. Mais visiblement tout se passe bien et j'en suis particulièrement ravi. Je ne connais pas grand chose de lui si ce n'est sa réputation. En tout les cas, remercie le pour moi._

_ Mais si je t'écris ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est pas rapport à ce qui c'est produit avec la fameuse chambre des secrets. Je n'ai pas été heureux d'apprendre cette opération quelque peu suicide que tu as menée avec tes amis pour sauver votre camarade. Car même si le sentiment est bon, la façon de faire laisse beaucoup à désirer. J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu comprendras qu'il a d'autres façons de régler les problèmes. _

_ Je ne te blâme pas pour avoir voulu aider ton ami loin de là. Je suis même ravi que tu ais ce genre de principe. Mais j'aimerais que tu choisisses d'agir plus comme le Serdaigle que comme un Gryffondor. _

_ J'ai joint à cette lettre l'argent qui servira pour tes frais scolaires. J'y ai mis un petit extra au cas où tu désirerais t'acheter quelque chose sur le chemin de traverse. _

_ Oh ! Et pense à écrire plus souvent à ta mère, elle est très inquiète pour toi, et déplore de ne pas avoir assez de tes nouvelles. _

_Ton père qui t'aime  
Aston Malefoy_

_ Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes choses, Nathanaël n'allait pas réellement bien. Personne dans la maison n'était au courant. Sauf Thanatos le dragon du garçon, mais qui avait promis de ne rien dire à personne. Son maître ne voulant pas inquiéter sa famille ou son ami inutilement. Le dragon faisait donc de son mieux pour soutenir l'adolescent dans la journée. Essayant de lui prodiguer des conseils. _

_ Il devait être quatre heure du matin. Nathanaël n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Des cauchemars étaient venu s'installer . Il revoyait le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, froide, sombre et humide. Son imagination lui faisait voir ce que la créature aurait pu lui faire, ce qu'il serait devenu sans sa chance insolente. Ce que Jedusor aurait fait s'il avait réussi à prendre possession du corps d'Haruto. Et on pouvait dire que Nathanaël avait une imaginant très fertile. _

_ L'adolescent était allongé dans son lit recroquevillé près du mur, Thanatos était roulé en boule près de son oreiller. Le brun caressait distraitement les écailles de la créature qui scintillaient sous l'effet des rayons de la lune. C'était chaud et doux, tellement agréable. Hélios était endormis sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre grande ouverte. En été, elle n'était jamais fermée, pour laisser passer les chouettes ou l'aigle avec le courrier. Et malgré ses terreurs nocturnes l'adolescent n'avait pas fermé la large fenêtre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à redouter dans cette maison. _

_ N'arrivant pas à dormir le garçon songeait à l'année qui s'annonçait. Car depuis des mois déjà les maraudeurs savaient que Sirius ne pourrait pas continuer à assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Pas avec les responsabilité d'un auror. Il partait des fois plusieurs semaines pour une mission, ce qui ne lui permettrait pas d'assurer la continuité de ses leçons. Même si rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Sirius que de continuer à enseigner à Poudlard. De plus, Dumbledore s'y était fermement opposé, et il restait le directeur du collège. _

_ L'animagus avait bien proposé Remus, qui avait l'âme d'un professeur, mais le vieux sorcier avait totalement refusé l'idée qu'un loup-garou puisse enseigner à des enfants. Ce qui était en contradiction avec sa décision des années plus tôt d'accepter ce même loup-garou comme élève, malgré les soit disant risques. Et à présent il se rétractait. Cela énervait beaucoup Sirius et Nathanaël qui savaient que Remus était un merveilleux pédagogue et ferait un formidable professeur. L'adolescent pouvait en témoigner, après tout, pendant les vacances le loup-garou lui donnait des leçons sur le programme de l'année qui venait de s'écouler._

_ Du coup, Nathanaël ne savait pas qui allait assurer les dites leçons cette année. Et l'adolescent devait admettre que cela l'inquiétait un peu. Car à part Sirius, il n'avait pas eu de très bon professeurs dans cette matière. Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon avait cessé de caresser son familiers. _

_ Il s'extirpa finalement de son nid de couvertures et vint se pencher à sa fenêtre. Observant le quartier plongé dans les ténèbres. Quelques chouettes et hiboux passaient dans le ciel en hululant dans la nuit. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel, les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles. Quand il n'allait pas bien le garçon aimait regarder le ciel pour y chercher l'étoile de son père. Ça avait toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant à ses yeux. _

_**_ Quelque chose ne va pas jeune maître ? Demanda soudain Thanatos.  
_ Je vais bien, répondit le garçon. Rendors toi, je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
_ Comme vous voudrez. **_

_Le dragon se réinstalla confortablement et se rendormit sur le champ. Nathanaël sourit à son familier avec tendresse. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Thanatos l'avait rassuré et consolé quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit après de terribles cauchemars. Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant d'être là pour lui, de l'avoir choisi il y a deux ans. Sans sa présence réconfortante constamment auprès de lui l'adolescent se serait effondré et il le savait très bien. _

_ Dos à la fenêtre le garçon regarda sa chambre dans son ensemble. Son lit aux couleurs de Serdaigle sur sa droite. La grande bibliothèque contre le mur de gauche, avec juste à côté un fauteuil bleu roi très confortable. Dans son dos, juste sous la fenêtre, légèrement décalé, le bureau de bois sombre avec la chaise qui allait avec. Sur la table de nuit il y avait des photos, Sirius, Remus, les maraudeurs. Ainsi qu'un lampe qu'Haruto lui avait offert pour noël l'année passée. Elle avait la forme d'un dragon, qui tenait un joyau entre ses pattes avant. Ses ailes à demi-déployées comme sa la créature essayait de protéger son joyau. C'était une lampe magique, Nathanaël pouvait régler l'intensité ainsi que la couleur de la lumière. Au plafond était accroché un aigle tenant une lanterne dans ses serres. _

_ Au murs, l'adolescent avait accroché des dessins qu'Ethan avait fait pour lui. L'albinos était parti en Grèce avec sa famille. Dans ses lettres, il avait joint des paysages qu'il avait vu. Nathanaël avait donc à présent une magnifique représentation de l'acropole d'Athènes, d'un des temples d'Olympie. Parfois l'albinos avait ajouté des effets de couleurs. Par exemple le dessin de la statue géante d'Athéna sur l'acropole était auréolée de lumière et semblait presque vivante. De même que sa représentation du temple de Delphes semblait vibrer de l'énergie du soleil dont Apollon était le dieu. _

_ L'adolescent n'avait pas osé parler de ses angoisses à ses amis, ni à sa famille. Même s'il savait bien que son père lui viendrait toujours en aide s'il le demandait. Et parfois même s'il ne le demandait pas. Mais cette fois l'auror ne pouvait pas remarquer que son fils n'allait pas bien psychologiquement surtout si il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. De son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit avec ses problèmes sentimentaux et ses angoisses qu'il trouvait sans réel fondement. Bien que n'importe qui lui ferait remarquer que c'était un raisonnement stupide. _

_ Nathanaël ferma les yeux, respirait profondément pour chasser une vague de panique qui montait en lui. Il prit la lampe dragon , la posa sur son bureau et fit en sorte qu'elle produise une faible lumière dorée. Il prit un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il ne savait pas encore à qui il allait écrire, mais il savait que se serait sans aucun doute l'un de ses amis. Il fini par faire son choix après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Et même à quelqu'un en particulier après réflexion._

_Cher Nexus,_

_ il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de me décide à t'écrire. Et je dois avouer que je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée au moment où j'écris ses lignes. Mais je me dis aussi que je dois tu parler, parce que sinon je vais soit exploser, soit devenir complètement fou. Et je dois t'avouer que personnellement, aucune des deux options ne me plaît. Je vais donc épancher un peu mon cœur dans cette lettre. Et j'espère que ce que tu vas lire ne remettra pas en cause trop de choses entre nous._

_ On en se connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, à peine un an, et je suis gentil. Parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant de t'approcher de te parler enfin. Mais dès que je t'ai rencontré tu m'as fasciné. Tu étais tellement différent de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontré avant. Déjà physiquement, tu faisais poupée de porcelaine dans le décor féerique de la grande salle. Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé je crois, ce sont tes yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon propre regard. _

_ Et puis nous sommes devenus amis. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé que ça soit possible. Tu étais à Gryffondor, et 90% de cette maison lèche les bottes de mon frère. En fait je devrais plutôt dire 99%. Car les seuls que je connaisse qui ne sont pas pendus aux lèvres d'Harry quand il parle ce sont les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan. En fait en y réfléchissant je crois que plus de 99 % des Gryffondor sont les pantins de mon frère. Du coup, je pensais au départ que tu serais comme les autres, comme tous les idiots qui suivent mon frère comme de bons petits chiens. _

_ Mais tu m'as surpris. Tu as choisi de croire que mon père n'était pas coupable de la mort de James Potter. Tu m'as soutenu ce soir d'Halloween, tu as pris mon parti alors que tout le monde me croyait coupable. Alors même que Lockhart le « héros No 2 » de l'école m'accusait. Sur le coup je ne t'ai pas remercié, ni vraiment après je dois dire. Alors je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être le faire maintenant. Merci du fond du cœur Nexus. Ce que tu as fait pour moi m'a profondément touché._

_ Je dois avouer que c'est ce soir là, quand Miss Teigne est morte que j'ai eu l'idée de faire de toi un maraudeur. Tu me semblais être quelqu'un de tellement droit et fiable. Mais, je n'ai pas osé le proposer aux autres avant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce jour où tu as ouvertement pris position avant ce cours d'enchantement. Ça m'a tellement touché que tu nous préfères à Harry. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai été sur que tu serais un parfait maraudeur. _

_ Quand tu as accepté notre proposition je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. A part peut-être quand je suis officiellement devenu Nathanaël Black et que j'ai échappé définitivement à l'emprise de ma mère. En fait le jour où tu es devenu un maraudeur est le second jour le plus heureux de ma vie. _

_ Et puis tu as disparu, enlevé par Ginny elle-même possédée par Voldemort. Même si sur le moment on ne le savait pas. J'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai appris. C'est mon pire cauchemar, perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Et toi, tu es quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, mais … Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après ce que vais t'avouer. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons tout de même rester amis. _

_ Je crois … * gribouillis incompréhensible * Non en fait je suis sur que je suis amoureux de toi Haruto. Je l'ai réalisé ce jour là quand tu as disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, laissant un vide béant dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus là j'ai cru mourir. Et sans l'aide des autres je crois que je me serais effondré._

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop gêné  
Darkness_

_ Le garçon relu la lettre qu'il venait de terminer quelques instants plus tôt. L'idée de l'envoyer lui faisait vraiment peur. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne le disait pas maintenant à son ami il risquait de faire une erreur et de le dire au milieu de la grande salle. Il ne voulait pas qu'Haruto l'apprenne d'une telle façon. Pas de manière aussi embarrassante. Et là au moins il n'y aurait personne pour se moquer de Nathanaël si jamais le japonais refusait de sortir avec lui. _

_ Hélios était réveillé depuis un petit moment maintenant, il regardait son maître assis à son bureau. L'oiseau semblait attendre paisiblement que l'adolescent se décide à envoyer le courrier. Il descendit de son perchoir pour venir se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. _

_ Hélios, tu pourrais apporter cette lettre à Haruto ? Demanda l'adolescent. J'aurais aussi bien pu la confier à Soren mais il est partit livrer une lettre à Mathieu.  
_**_ Bien sur, je vais m'en occuper, répondit l'aigle télépathe. **_

___L'aigle se saisit de l'enveloppe et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Nathanaël éteignit sa lampe car le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir doucement. Il retourna s'allonger près de son dragon, son réveil indiquait six heure du matin. Il lui avait fallu deux heures à peu de choses près pour écrire cette lettre. Mais en même temps Nathanaël n'avait pas l'habitude d'étaler ses sentiments devant tout le monde. Sauf évidement sa joie son amusement … _

_ Et puis, c'était bien la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un. D'un garçon en plus. Ce n'était pas facile à avouer, surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment Haruto pouvait réagir. Il avait prit le risque de lui écrire pour lui parler de ses sentiments. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. _

_ Je vais aussi en parler à papa, murmura le garçon pour lui-même. J'ai trop besoin d'en parler.

_Le fait de s'être avoué cela lui permit de s'endormir quelques heures. Vers dix heure Nathanaël descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine avec le sourire. Sirius s'y trouvait aussi, occupé à lire son journal en mangeant ses tartines et en buvant son café. _

_ Jason et Remus sont sorti acheter quelques trucs, lui dit Sirius en souriant. Ils seront rentrés pour manger.  
_ Ok, merci papa.

_Le garçon beurra quelques toast et en mangea un avant d'oser commencer à parler à son père._

_ Papa … Je … Je voudrais te parler plus tard si tu veux bien …

_Le garçon n'avait même pas osé levé les yeux vers son père, cela fit tout de suite comprendre à l'adulte qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important pour l'adolescent. _

_ Bien sur, répondit Sirius. On ira au salon après avoir manger ça te va ?  
_ Merci papa, murmura-t-il.

_Une petit__e__ demi-heure plus tard, les deux Black s'installèrent dans le grand salon du premier étage pour pouvoir enfin discuter. C'était toujours dans cette pièce qu'ils allaient quand ils devaient parler de quelque chose d'important. Comme la fois où Sirius avait raconté à Nathanaël comment ét__é__ mort James Potter, __le père biologique du garçon__. Il fallu quelques secondes au garçon pour rassembler ses pensées et expliquer ce qui se passait. _

_ Je crois … Non, en fait je suis sur que …, hésita le garçon.  
_ N'ai pas peur Nath, je ne t'en voudrais pas, promis, le rassura son père.  
_ Même si je te dis que je suis amoureux d'un garçon ? Demanda timidement le garçon.

_Sirius fixa quelques secondes les grands yeux indigo remplis de doute de son fils avant d'éclater de rire. _

_ C'est seulement ça ? Demanda Sirius hilare. Nath, je m'en fiche de ça, que tu aimes une fille ou un garçon. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux. Mais je le passerais quand même à la question, pour m'assurer qu'il est digne de toi.

_Nathanaël sourit alors franchement à son père et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Véritablement soulagé que celui-ci le prenne si bien. Mais il avait encore un peu peur des réactions des autres personnes qu'il connaissait. Ethan savait déjà et l'avait très bien pri__s__, l'aidant après la disparition d'Haruto l'année dernière. Jason ne cessait de faire des allusions sur la relation de ses deux amis, apprendre qu'il avait raison le ferait sans doute plus rire qu'autre chose. Mathieu était quelqu'un de difficile à cerner, mais Nathanaël pensait qu'au minimum il demanderait à ses amis d'éviter les débordements d'affection devant lui. _

_ Et oncle Remus ? Demanda timidement le garçon.  
_ Il te dira comme moi, répondit Sirius. Il t'aime poussin, il se fichera que tu aimes un garçon. N'ais pas peur trésor. Si tu veux je lui parlerai moi même.  
_ Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Merci papa.  
_ De rien trésor, sourit Sirius. Et si jamais tu as encore quelque chose qui te dérange dit le moi. Je veux pouvoir t'aider.

_Pour toute réponse Nathanaël enfouit son nez dans le cou de son père profondément heureux. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis les événements de la chambre. Mais pour le moment __il__ ne voulait pas y penser. Il était bien dans les bras de son père, loin de tout danger. _

_ Ils finirent par se séparer, Jason et Remus venaient de rentrer. Sans doute avec le dîner. Ils avaient de la visite pour dîner. Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de la justice magique, une femme avait que Sirius en tant qu'auror connaissait assez bien. C'était une juge réputée comme impartiale. Beaucoup de membres de sa famille avaient été tués par des mangemorts. Sirius avait beaucoup travaillé avec Mme Bones quand il traquait les mangemorts. Ce qui n'était plus trop le cas maintenant, même si les deux adultes étaient resté bon amis._

_ Nathanaël rejoignit Jason dans la chambre que Sirius avait aménagé pour lui pendant que l'auror descendait retrouver le loup-garou dans la cuisine pour discuter de ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée. Après sa conversation avec Sirius, Nathanaël avait décidé de se confier également à son ami blond. _

_ Plus tard dans l'après midi, Jason écouta son ami lui parler sans faire le moindres commentaire. Enfin, quand Nathanaël eut fini, le blond s'écroula de rire sur son lit. Son jeune hôte fit la moue devant l'hilarité de son camarade. _

_ Oh ! J'avais raison ! S'exclama Jason. Je savais qu'il te plaisait Haruto !

_ Et le blond se redressa d'un coup pour faire une étrange danse de la victoire dans sa chambre. Son familier applaudissant son maître en émettant des sons aigus et joyeux. Nathanaël décida dans sa grande maturité de se mettre à bouder. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son dragon sans que Jason ne cherche à le retenir. Car le blond savait que son ami ne boudait pas réellement. Il avait bien vu le sourire du brun quand celui-ci était sortit de la chambre. Et en plus, Jason était trop occupé à se moquer gentiment de son ami pour le retenir réellement. _

_ Nathanaël se laissa tomber sur son lit. Thanatos sursauta quand le matelas tressauta violemment. Il fixa son maître quelques secondes, ronchonna dans l'esprit du garçon avant de sortir par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, le dragon ne restait plus tout le temps collé à l'adolescent comme au début de leur relation. Il lui arrivait souvent à présent d'aller se dégourdir les ailes. En faisant bien attention de ne pas être vu par des moldu évidement. Parfois il mangeait quelques animaux quand il avait un petit creux mais rien de méchant. _

_ Nathanaël se releva pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de retourner sur son lit en attendant que ce soit l'heure de descendre déjeuner. Mais cela prendrait encore un petit moment, du coup il décida de s'occuper. Il fini par s'assoupir assez vite, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi ses derniers jours. Moins encore que quand il manigançait des mauvais coups avec les maraudeurs à Poudlard. Mais à présent rassuré il pourrait sans doute enfin dormir sans faire de cauchemars pendant quelques heures. _

_ Finalement, la nuit portait bien conseil comme le disait le proverbe moldu bien connu, même dans le monde sorcier. _

**Voilà, donnez moi votre avis ça m'intéresse beaucoup.**


	2. Une Discussion Entre Amis

**Voilà le second chapitre de ce tome 3. **

**Une visite sur le chemin de traverse en famille avant la troisième rentrée scolaire des maraudeurs. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 2 : Une Discussion Entre Amis

_ Le dîner avec Mme Bones se passa très bien. Ni Jason ni Nathanaël ne firent de blagues à la juge, ce que Sirius apprécia énormément. Bien évidement, suite aux révélations du jeune Black, le blond ne put s'empêcher de faire des allusions idiotes aux sentiments de son ami pendant une bonne semaine. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que son fils s'empourprait suite aux remarques du blond. Remus lui ne trouvait pas ça forcement drôle, mais il ne disait rien. Et comme Sirius l'avait prévu, le loup-garou se fichait bien du fait que son neveu aime un garçon. _

_ Le lycanthrope expliqua même à son neveu la raison pour laquelle, dans le monde magique, les couples de même sexe n'avaient pas de problèmes. En effet, du temps des fondateurs de Poudlard, une potion avait été inventée. Elle permettait à un homme de porter des enfants s'il le désirait. Grâce à cette potion, les sorciers ne considèrent pas les homosexuels comme des gens étranges ou anormaux. Non, dans le monde magique c'était en réalité quelque chose de totalement anodin que de rencontrer un enfant avec des hommes ou deux femmes pour parents. _

_ Cette nouvelle surprit beaucoup Nathanaël qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette fameuse potion. L'adolescent se demanda s'il devait poser des questions à Rogue ou plutôt en parler à Mathieu d'abord. La mère de son ami étant médicomage le garçon pourrait peut-être obtenir des informations sans que personne ne soit au courant. Nathanaël décida d'attendre la rentrée pour en parler avec son camarade en face à face. _

_ Les lettres de Poudlard avaient finies par arriver. Profondément heureux à l'idée de retourner au collège, Nathanaël et Jason avaient commencé à imaginer les problèmes qu'ils allaient pouvoir causer cette année. Sirius donnait ses propres idées pendant que Remus essayait de calmer l'enthousiasme de son ami et des deux adolescents. Le loup-garou se prit à plaindre le pauvre bougre qui accepterait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les cinq adolescents n'allaient sans doute pas le laisser tranquille, à moins qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de potable avec un minimum d'autorité. Après tout, les autres professeurs de l'école n'avaient jamais eu autant de problèmes que Lockhart l'année précédente. Pas même Rogue que les garçons n'appréciaient que très moyennement. _

_ Pour calmer tout le monde, le loup-garou proposa d'aller le jour même sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures. Les trois « enfants » de la maison montèrent au pas de course dans leurs chambres pour se préparer. Remus monta à son rythme après avoir appela l'elfe de maison et lui avoir demandé de bien vouloir faire la vaisselle et faire un peu de ménage quand ils seraient tous absents. Kreattur sourit au loup-garou et promit de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. _

_ Il ne fallu pas plus d'une demi-heure pour que toute la famille soit rassemblée dans le salon. Prête à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur. Les deux adolescents recomptaient à nouveau l'argent de poche qu'ils avaient économisé. Discutant en même temps de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir acheter avec comme breloques où comme farces quand ils auraient du temps libre. _

_ En arrivant à Gringotts, Nathanaël pâlit brutalement. Non loin d'eux, se trouvaient Haruto et un homme qui était sans doute son père. Le japonais n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de son ami, ce qui laissait croire à l'adolescent que son amoureux lui en voulait. Où toute autre réaction un tant soit peu négative. Et cela démoralisait un peu Nathanaël qui aurait apprécié au moins un petit message. Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, Jason lui donna une tape d'encouragement et Remus lui sourit. A cet instant Haruto tourna la tête vers Nathanaël, il sembla gêné, il fini par approcher timidement. _

_ Euh … Darkness je pourrais te parler seul à seul ? Demanda le japonais.  
_ Oui bien sur, répondit le Serdaigle peu sur de lui.

_Sirius fit signe à son fils de ne pas s'inquiéter et avança dans le hall de la banque avec Jason et Remus. Haruto entraîna Nathanaël dans un coin du hall pour qu'ils puissent parler calmement sans être dérangés ou épiés. _

_ Si je ne t'ai pas répondu ce n'est pas parce que je ne … Enfin …  
_ Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda Nathanaël qui n'osait pas regarder son interlocuteur.  
_ En fait je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'asiatique se voulant rassurant. Tu es quelqu'un de génial ... mais voilà … je n'ai encore jamais était amoureux alors …

_Voyant la gêne de son ami Nathanaël sourit. Haruto ne le détestait pas, mais il ne pouvait lui retourner ses sentiments car il n'était pas sur des siens. Le jeune Serdaigle avait lui-même eu du mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour son camarade. _

_ C'est pas grave Nexus, répondit Nathanaël. Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais je voulais te le dire. Ça me pesait sur la conscience depuis la fin de l'année dernière.  
_ D'accord, donc … Pour le moment on pourrais rester amis jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que je ressent vraiment ?

_Pour toute réponse Nathanaël enlaça son ami._

_ Bien sur, répondit l'adolescent. Et même si tu ne ressens jamais la même chose pour moi, on restera des amis. Des maraudeurs, des frères d'armes.  
_ Merci Darkness, murmura Haruto que la dernière appellation avait fait rire.

_Calmé et profondément soulagés d'avoir pu discuter, les deux garçons regagnèrent le centre du hall pour y attendre leurs familles respectives qui étaient descendu dans les entrailles de la banque. Un peu curieux, les deux garçons interrogèrent un gobelin pour en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement de l'établissement financier. La créature malgré le fait que tous ceux de sa race détestaient les sorciers, se fit un plaisir de répondre. Sans doute parce que contrairement à beaucoup de sorcier, Nathanaël et Haruto lui parlèrent poliment et avec respect. Où peut-être aussi parce qu'ils s'intéressaient réellement au travail des gobelins. _

_ Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le père d'Haruto revint vers son fils. Rien dans son expression ne montrait qu'il puisse avoir été inquiet pour l'adolescent. Mais Haruto baissa les yeux, expliquant à son ami qu'il avait peut-être oublié de prévenir l'homme avant de s'éloigner. Et que bien évidement il allait être réprimandé. Ce qui était somme tout à fait logique. _

_ Haruto, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es éloigné sans permission ?  
_ J'ai oublié de vous demander la permission otõ-sama, répondit le garçon. Je suis désolé, j'étais trop pressé de parler à Nathanaël ici présent.

_M Tsukikami fixa l'ami de son fils quelques secondes. Bien évidement Nathanaël ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne le faisait que quand Sirius ou Remus étaient vraiment en colère, pas devant un inconnu qui le jaugeait. Haruto ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ils avaient les même cheveux noirs et lisses, coiffés de la même façon également, une longue tresse retenue par une cordelette ornée de grelots. Le même teint de porcelaine typique des japonais. Seul les yeux étaient différents, l'homme lui avait des yeux marrons limpides alors que ceux de son fils étaient améthyste profond. _

_ Je vois, vous faites partie de ceux qui ont sauvé la vie de mon fils l'année dernière ?  
_ Euh … Oui monsieur, répondit humblement le garçon. Mais j'ai été très sévèrement puni parce que ni moi ni nos autres amis n'avions prévenu mon père qui était au château …  
_ Mm …, Enchanté jeune homme, je me nomme Yagura, Tsukikami Yagura.

L_'homme acquiesça calmement il ne sera pas la main de Nathanaël mais s'inclina comme le voulait la coutume japonaise pour saluer quelqu'un. Haruto lui n'osait toujours pas regarder son père. Sirius choisi cette instant pour arriver avec Remus et Jason. Le blond avait un étrange sourire, Nathanaël et Jason se regardèrent puis regardèrent à nouveau leur ami. _

_ A ton avis il lui arrive quoi ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit Haruto. Mais ça doit être un truc énorme vu sa tête.  
_ Eh ! Lightning qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Nathanaël.

_M Tsukikami fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom. _

_ Yo Nexus ! S'exclama Jason. Tu vas bien ?

_Le blond donna l'accolade à son camarade. _

_ Pourrais tu faire les présentations Haruto ? Demanda le père du garçon.  
_ Oh ! Bien sur. Otõ-sama, voici un autre de mes amis, Jason Malefoy, et la famille de Nathanaël, M Sirius Black, et M Remus Lupin. Et voici mon père, Tsukikami Yagura.

_ Les adultes se saluèrent poliment, puis Remus proposa qu'ils aillent faire leurs achats ensemble, puisqu'ils devaient acheter à peu près les mêmes choses. Ce que les deux japonais acceptèrent. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque, Nathanaël reposa sa question à Jason. _

_ Tu pourrais nous dire maintenant ce qui te faisait sourire comme un dément Lightning ?  
_ Ah ! Je pense que ton père te racontera mieux que moi, répondit le blond.

_ Sirius eut un sourire carnassier avant de raconter ce qui était arrivé. En fait, en descendant dans la salle des coffres, ils avaient croisé Lily et Harry, ainsi que le beau-père et le demi-frère du survivant. Lily était particulièrement en colère, depuis des années Sirius se battait pour que Nathanaël récupère la part de l'héritage de James qui lui revenait de droit. La jeune femme s'y était toujours opposé avec virulence. Et ce matin, on avait donné gain de cause à l'auror, et Lily devait donner à Nathanaël ce qui lui revenait. _

_ Tout était mis dans ton coffre personnel, et tu hérites aussi de deux des quatre maison de la famille Potter, sourit Sirius.  
_ Sérieux ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ Ouaip, Lily a tenu à garder le manoir principal de Godric's Hollow, et une autre maison dans le sud du pays. Les deux endroits qu'elle te laisse sont à l'étranger. Il y a une villa à Malibu aux États-Unis, et une maison de campagne dans l'est de la France.

_Nathanaël n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il avait déjà deux maisons à lui alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Hésitant, il demanda la somme que Lily avait du lui verser. Ce qui représentait en réalité un tiers de la fortune des Potter. Jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise, personne n'avait pu utiliser l'argent de James. Finalement, l'héritage avait été divisé en trois, entre la veuve et les deux fils du défunt. _

_ Oh ! Et si tu veux utiliser cet argent tu peux Nath, le prévint Sirius.

_ L'auror lui donna la clé en or de son coffre. L'adolescent la glissa sur le même anneau que les clés de la maison des Black. _

_ Celles des maisons dont tu as hérité seront envoyé par hibou à la maison d'ici une semaine. J'ai demandé à ce que les serrures soient changées, juste au cas où, expliqua Sirius.  
_ Tu es paranoïaque Patmol, soupira le loup-garou.  
_ Que veux tu Lunard, j'ai était formé par Fol Œil, répliqua l'auror.

_M Tsukikami fini par demander d'où provenaient ces étranges surnoms que se donnaient les adolescents et les deux adultes. Sirius se fit alors un plaisir de lui expliquer le principe des maraudeurs. Heureusement Yagura se montra magnanime concernant les blagues, surtout quand on lui eu raconté les prestations des garçons. Il avait bien sur reçu une lettre suite à l'humiliation de Lockhart, mais n'avait pas vraiment pensé à demander plus d'informations. Il était un homme particulièrement occupé, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur l'histoire de Lockhart._

_ Les achats se passèrent très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le librairie. Évidement ils perdirent les trois adolescents dans les rayonnages et les retrouvèrent là où ils n'auraient pas dû être, comme l'année précédente. Et cette année encore, Sirius offrit à chacun des maraudeurs un livre de son choix. Au grand effarement de Yagura Tsukikami qui avait du mal à comprendre le mode de pensée de Sirius. _

_ Ne vous en faites pas, ricana Remus. On fini par s'y faire.  
_ J'avoue n'avoir jamais rencontré d'homme comme votre ami.  
_ Sirius était jusqu'à la naissance de Nathanaël un cas unique, c'est quelqu'un d'altruiste, pour lui les maraudeurs sont sa famille. Et il protégera toujours ceux qui en font partit. A moins bien évidement qu'on ne le trahisse.

_Remus repensa quelques instants à Peter avant de le chasser de ses pensées. S'il continuait dans cette voie il allait encore déprimer pendant des heures. Et ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur jour pour ça. _

_ Un homme d'honneur, répondit Yagura. Peut-être bien le premier que je rencontre dans ce pays. Son fils semble l'être également.  
_ Nathanaël n'est peut-être pas son fils biologique, répondit le loup-garou. Mais il suit la même route effectivement.

_Yagura sourit, visiblement son fils avait trouvé la perle rare de Grande-Bretagne. Ils allèrent tous ensuite chez Florian Fortarôme le glacier, les trois adolescents commençant à avoir faim. Mais une fois assis, ils se penchèrent les une vers les autres pour ne pas être entendus. Ce qui surprit un peu le père d'Haruto. Remus soupira et leur donna à chacun une tape derrière la tête. _

_ Vous comploterez à l'école ou par miroir interposé, décréta le loup-garou.  
_ T'es pas drôle oncle Remus, je suis sur que papa serait d'accord, bouda Nathanaël.  
_ Ton père est un crétin dans ce genre de situations, répliqua Remus. Pourquoi crois tu que nous t'ayons élevé tous les deux.  
_ Pas faux, reconnu l'adolescent.

_Cette simple remarque déclencha les rires d'Haruto et de Jason. Cela semblait tellement évident que quand cela concernait les maraudeurs Sirius perdait tout sens des réalités. Il faisait tout son possible pour trouver des solutions même si ce n'était pas toujours totalement légal. Il suffisait de regarder pourquoi il était devenu un animagus au départ. A savoir aider Remus pendant les pleines lunes. _

_ La discussion dériva vers les différences entre l'école de magie japonaise et Poudlard. Pendant plusieurs heures ils firent l'inventaire de ce qui se faisait au Japon et pas en Angleterre. Les japonais devaient apprendre à faire face aux yokai, des esprits souvent farceurs. Les sorciers nippons faisaient de leur mieux pour que les moldu ne se rendent pas compte que ces créatures existaient vraiment. _

_ Chez nous ceux qui s'occupent de ses créatures sont appelés Omnyouji ou exorcistes dans votre langue, expliqua Haruto.  
_ Et les moldu ils disent quoi ?  
_ Ils sont très superstitieux, répondit Yagura. Et la plupart du temps l'exorcisme est une histoire de famille. Ils prennent parfois des apprentis, mais généralement le temple où ils vivent et exercent leur profession revient au fils aîné. C'est un peu comme une vieille tradition.

_Haruto parla également des shinobi, qui étaient un peu l'équivalent des auror anglais. Répondant en premier lieu à la famille impériale. Car les sorciers japonais avaient gardé l'ancien système contrairement aux moldu. Yagura qui était lui même un ninja participa activement à cette conversation. Expliquant les qualités requises pour pouvoir prétendre à la formation de shinobi. Les britanniques apprirent aussi qu'au Japon le concept de sang-pur était presque totalement inconnu. Et qu'au yeux de Yagura les idées de Voldemort étaient totalement absurdes. Même si l'homme savait de source sure que quelques japonais avaient suivi le mage noir. _

_ La conversation aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais vers quatre heure de l'après-midi les deux familles se séparèrent. Les enfants se donnant rendez-vous sur le quai une semaine plus tard. _

_ Je te renverrais Hélios Darkness, promis Haruto. Je lui donnerais ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je l'avais commandé à l'étranger et il est arrivé seulement hier. C'est aussi pour ça que j'avais gardé ton aigle.  
_ Merci Nexus, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et t'en fais pas pour le retard, sourit le brun.

_Quand ils furent rentré au Square Grimmaurd il fallu faire les valises afin que les affaires ne traînent pas partout dans la maison. Ordre de Remus. Il fallu donc faire le tri dans les livres à emporter et ceux à laisser. Ranger soigneusement les ingrédients de potions pour éviter qu'ils ne se répandent partout dans les malles à la moindre secousse. Nathanaël vérifia également que le journal, et la carte se trouvaient bien dans le compartiment caché de sa valise. Le garçon gardant toujours son miroir à double-sens et sa baguette dans sa poche._

_ Hélios fini par arriver, il transportait un long paquet très encombrant. Heureusement pour lui que la fenêtre était très large sinon le rapace aurait dû demander de l'aide à l'adolescent. La boite, était un long rectangle mais pas très épais. Enveloppé d'un papier turquoise glacé, orné de fleurs de cerisier dorées. Un long ruban couleur de nuit était enroulé autour du paquet, mais pas de flots, plutôt une broche en forme de flocon en métal argenté. Une carte aux couleurs chatoyantes était glissée sous le ruban de façon à éviter toute chute durant le voyage. Nathanaël commença par la lire._

_Joyeux Anniversaire Darkness, j'ai commandé ça spécialement au Japon pour toi. Je suis désolé pour le retard, et aussi de ne pas savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi. Mais au moins je te promets d'essayer. _

_Nexus_

_ Le garçon sourit. Doucement il détacha le flocon de métal et le mit de côté avec l'intention de le garder. Il défit doucement le ruban et le papier en essayant de l'abîmer le moins possible. Sirius qui montait pour apporter à son fils un livre qui lui semblait intéressant le trouva assis sur le sol devant un long carton._

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda l'auror.  
_ Mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'Haruto, répondit l'adolescent.

_Dans le carton, se trouvait un magnifique sabre japonais. Avec un fourreau bleu sombre orné d'un symbole japonais gravé en miroir dessus et peint en couleur cuivre. Un petit mot dans la boite disait que le symbole était un kanji et qu'il signifiait ténèbres, le surnom de Nathanaël. La poignée était en métal cuivré, et la garde avait la forme de deux ailes placées par symétrie centrale (Comme le symbole du yin et du yang). L'adolescent tira doucement la lame de son fourreau les mains légèrement tremblantes. A sa grande surprise celle-ci était d'un noir profond veine de rouge. Sur la lame on pouvait voir toujours en miroir le kanji « ténèbres » qui là avait la couleur de l'argent._

_ Il est magnifique, souffla Sirius.  
_ Oui …, Nathanaël ne trouvait pas ses mots.

_ Un étui de protection en soie se trouvait aussi dans la boite ainsi qu'une mallette de cuir aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Nathanaël rengaina l'arme, la glissa dans l'étui puis hésita quelques secondes. C'est finalement Sirius qui rangea le katana dans la mallette, puis celle-ci dans la valise de son fils. Lui disant qu'il pourrait toujours profiter de son temps libre pendant l'année pour apprendre à s'en servir sous la houlette d'Haruto. Si le japonais savait se servir d'une telle arme. _

_ En se couchant se soir là Nathanaël se dit qu'il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Il avait des centaines d'idées de farces qu'ils pourraient faire à Harry ou aux élèves de toutes les maison. _

**Une idée pour le nom du nouveau professeur de défense ? Je pensais inventer un perso, mais si vous avez quelqu'un à me proposer je suis preneuse. **

**Et si vous avez des commentaires je suis à l'écoute. **


	3. Notre Troisième Année Commence

**Voilà le second chapitre de ce tome 3. **

**Une visite sur le chemin de traverse en famille avant la troisième rentrée scolaire des maraudeurs. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 3 : Notre Troisième Année Commence

_ Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express se fit en toute sérénité. Personne ne vint déranger les maraudeurs dans leur compartiment. Ils eurent tout de même la visite des jumeaux Weasley qui vinrent les saluer. Au cours de l'été les deux farceurs roux avaient entretenu une correspondance avec Lunard qui les aimait bien. Sirius s'y était même mis aussi, même si ni lui ni Remus n'avaient révélé leurs véritables identités aux jumeaux Weasley. Décision que les deux roux avaient parfaitement accepté. Le loup-garou et l'auror les avaient conseillés pour leurs inventions, et les jumeaux étaient venu remercier Nathanaël pour les avoir mis en contact avec les légendaires fauteurs de trouble. Légendaires car l'histoire de Poudlard avait été réécrite pour les y inclure, un chapitre entier leur était consacré à présent. _

_ Sirius qui ne le savait pas avait éclaté de rire quand son fils lui avait présenté le chapitre en question. Puis l'avait lu pour savoir ce que l'histoire allait retenir des premiers maraudeurs. Il découvrit que le livre était enchanté pour nommer les membres du groupe une fois qu'ils avaient quitté le collège. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Peter n'était pas cité dans ce chapitre. _

_ Alexa, la sœur de Mathieu, était passé saluer les amis de son frère avant d'aller retrouver ses propres amies de Poufsouffle dans un autre compartiment. La blonde s'était très bien intégrée dans sa maison et s'était fait plusieurs amies. Mathieu était très heureux de ce fait, si sa sœur se sentait bien avec les jaune et noir alors le maraudeur était content. Le bonheur de sa sœur était l'une des choses qui lui importaient le plus. Mais il fallait aussi préciser que personne n'osait lever la main sur la jeune fille, de peur des représailles. Tout le monde savait qui était le grand frère de la jolie blonde. _

_ La cérémonie de répartition avait été tout aussi solennelle que les années précédentes. Les maraudeurs avaient applaudi les nouveaux Serdaigle avec le sourire. Ceux qui avaient des frères ou des sœurs se trouvant déjà dans leur maison ou dans une autre et qui avaient entendu parler des maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de venir saluer les fauteurs de troubles. Du coup, les quatre Serdaigle et le Gryffondor avaient reçu quelques questions, et certains avaient même demandé des autographes. Puis était venu le moment du discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore. _

_ Bien sur, aucun des maraudeurs n'y prêta une grande attention. À leurs yeux le directeur du collège n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux sénile. Il s'était acharné sur Nathanaël et ses amis depuis le début de leur première année. Lui et Rogue étaient sur leur dos dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le château. C'était à croire que directeur les pensait capables de contrôler Peeves l'esprit frappeur du collège. Les fauteurs de troubles envisageaient d'ailleurs de proposer un partenariat à l'esprit frappeur juste pour ennuyer le directeur. _

_ Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et bon retour aux anciens, commença le directeur. Je me dois de vous dire certaines choses.

_Les élèves levèrent les yeux vers leur directeur, que beaucoup respectaient voir adulaient. Les maraudeurs eux étaient méfiant concernant le vieux sorcier, et ce depuis la fin de leur première année. _

_ Sirius Black ne peut pas continuer à assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Plusieurs élèves avaient semblé déçu, ayant apprécié la façon de faire de Sirius. Même les Serpentard avaient reconnu le savoir faire de l'auror. Et contrairement à ce que Rogue avait cru il s'était montré totalement impartial. Lors des examens de fin d'année il avait donné des notes justes à tout le monde. Même si les commentaires spirituels qui accompagnaient parfois les copies n'étaient pas toujours au goût des élèves et des parents. Harry lui était particulièrement heureux de voir partir l'auror, il le haïssait depuis le jour où il l'avait obligé à aller en retenu dans le forêt interdite avec les maraudeurs. _

_ Votre nouveau professeur se nomme Morgane Winter, elle nous vient du Nord du pays. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à chercher un nouveau professeur au mois de Novembre cette année. Oh ! Et Rubéus Hagrid a accepté de reprendre la place de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

_Les élèves ricanèrent, ce n'était pas réellement la faute des maraudeurs si Lockhart était parti. Les garçons avaient simplement utilisé les moyens qu'ils pouvaient pour s'exprimer. Le chasseur de créatures maléfiques refusant d'écouter ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Pour ce qui était d'Hagrid, peu de personnes dans l'école le connaissait réellement. Du coup, ils applaudirent poliment la nomination du demi-géant au poste de professeur. _

_ Évidement, comme c'est le cas depuis l'époque des fondateurs, il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, et une liste complète des objets interdits sont affichés dans le bureau de notre concierge. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous.

_Les plats d'ors se trouvant sur les tables se remplirent de nourriture, et les élèves commencèrent à manger et à discuter entre eux. Étrangement, le directeur n'avait pas fait de déclaration concernant les maraudeurs. L'année précédente il leur avait demandé d'arrêter leurs farces. Peut-être s'était-il fait une raison qui sait. Nathanaël attendit que Dumbledore ait commencé une conversation avec le nouveau professeur pour se redresser. _

_**_ Thanatos vient, appela-t-il mentalement.  
_ Dois-je amener le présent ? Demanda le dragon.  
_ Oui, répondit le garçon. **_

_ Le dragon entra dans la grande salle comme le faisait les hiboux, tenant entre ses serres un panier d'osier. La lumière des bougies faisaient scintiller les écailles d'ébène de la créature, le faisant ressembler à un morceau de ciel étoilé qui se serait détaché de la voûte céleste. Le dragon descendit en spirale élégantes vers le sol de marbre blanc de la grande salle. Il se posa doucement, ses serres d'ivoire crissant légèrement alors qu'il repliait lentement ses grandes ailes parcheminées. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué même les professeurs, mais avant que Dumbledore ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit l'adolescent prit la parole. _

_ M Rusard, je voulais vous faire un cadeau, avoua Nathanaël. L'année dernière vous avez perdu un être chèr, et je peux comprendre votre peine. Dans un certain sens j'ai perdu ma mère il y a des années. Alors je tenais aussi à vous présenter mes condoléances.

_Le concierge regarda l'adolescent avec des yeux ronds. Personne n'était venu lui présenter ses condoléances après la mort de sa chatte. L'homme ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce que l'élève qu'il avait accusé à tort le fasse. Et pourtant celui-ci se tenait devant lui avec un sourire timide et le regard fuyant comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de son interlocuteur. Nathanaël s'approcha du vieux cracmol et lui tendit le panier que lui avait apporté son dragon. _

_ Avec mon oncle nous avons trouvé cette petit terreur, avoua le garçon. Et elle nous a fait penser à vous. Je tenais donc à vous l'offrir. Bien que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne remplacera jamais vraiment miss Teigne.

_Le panier passa dans les bras de Rusard qui hésita quelques secondes, s'attendant à une farce idiote. Mais en réalité Nathanaël venait de lui offrir un magnifique chaton au pelage brun chocolaté et aux yeux verts. L'animal ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois, et était absolument adorable. L'homme fixa bêtement le petit chaton qui miaulait timidement en regardant son nouveau maître. Le concierge sourit timidement en relevant les yeux vers le Serdaigle toujours devant lui. _

_ Merci, du fond du cœur, souffla-t-il.

_Nathanaël retourna ensuite s'asseoir pendant que Rusard caressait le petit chaton avec un sourire ravi. Le directeur du collège serra les dents, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas punir Nathanaël pour avoir offert ce chaton au concierge. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. En plus des applaudissements des élèves des autres maisons qui approuvaient visiblement le geste du maraudeur. Applaudissements particulièrement nourris à la table de Serdaigle, maison d'accueil du garçon._

_ Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et personne ne fit d'autres vagues. Les élèves montèrent enfin se coucher dans leurs dortoirs sans se battre ou se perdre en route. Nathanaël roucoula de plaisir en se blottissant dans les draps chauds de son lit. _

_ Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs ne se retrouvèrent pas tous à la même table comme ils le faisaient si souvent. Car cette année, ils devaient voir avec leurs responsables de maison à propos de leurs options. Le professeur Flitwick vint les voir en premier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_ Quelles options avez vous choisi ? Demanda joyeusement le professeur d'enchantement.  
_ Moi commença Ethan j'ai choisi les runes. Les autres matières ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment.  
_ Une raison comme une autre mon garçon, sourit le professeur.

_Le petit professeur sourit et compléta l'emploi du temps de l'albinos d'un coup de baguette avant de le lui tendre calmement. Le garçon remercia son professeur qui passait au maraudeur suivant. _

_ J'ai choisi la divination, continua Mathieu.  
_ Vous êtes superstitieux M Andrews ? Demanda le professeur un peu surpris.  
_ Non, mais j'aime connaître les superstitions du monde dans lequel je vis, répondit Wisdom.  
_ Très bonne idée M Andrews, le félicita le professeur.  
_ Et puis on pourra s'en servit pour faire des farces, intervint Jason.

_Le professeur se tourna vers Jason qui souriait. _

_ Voilà une autre raison vraiment intéressante M Malefoy.  
_ Moi je veux étudier les moldu, continua le blond. J'ai envie de comprendre comment ils vivent sans la magie, ça me fascine.  
_ De très bonnes raison, le félicita le professeur. Nous vivons à côté d'eux et pourtant beaucoup d'entre nous les oublions.

_Flitwick sourit à son étudiant avant de lui tendre son emploi du temps. _

_ Et vous M Black ? Demanda le professeur.  
_ J'ai choisi les runes et l'arithmancie, répondit l'adolescent.  
_ Avez vous comme projet de travailler la magie runique de haut niveau ?  
_ J'ai très envie d'apprendre les protections runiques, et la façon d'enchanter les objets, répondit le garçon. Cette branche de la magie me fascine.  
_ Comme votre père avant vous, répondit Flitwick. S'il n'était pas devenu auror il aurait pu trouver un emploi dans ce domaine sans le moindre soucis.

_Le petit professeur fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole. _

_ Mais c'est également dangereux. Ses enchantements résistent au temps, et à la plupart des magies. À moins que l'on ne brise les runes.  
_ Je sais professeur, mais j'aimerais tellement être capable de créer des objets comme les reliques légendaires des fondateurs de notre école.  
_ Vous parler d'objets tels l'épée de Gryffondor, ou le diadème de Serdaigle ?  
_ Exactement.

_C'était un projet ambitieux. Il était très difficile de créer de tels objets. La magie runique était la branche de la magie qui demandait le plus de finesse dans sa pratique. Le moindre déséquilibre pouvait conduire à la catastrophe. Mais le professeur d'enchantement était persuadé que Nathanaël Black était capable de tels exploits et que son nom resterait dans les mémoires même bien après sa mort. _

_ Le professeur compléta l'emploi du temps du dernier maraudeur et le lui tendit en lui souhaitant bonne chance._ _Une fois ces formalités faites, les quatre Serdaigle rejoignirent Haruto qui les attendait calmement dans le hall assis sur les marches du grand escalier. Le japonais s'approcha d'eux avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. _

_ Vous avez regardé quels cours sont en commun ? Demanda le japonais.  
_ Ouais, soupira Jason, la poisse, on a le cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Serpentard.

_Les Serdaigle avaient défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondor, métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle, et bien sur histoire avec les Serpentard. Les garçons s'étaient déjà renseignés pour savoir que les cours d'option étaient communs à toutes les maisons. Sans doute le directeur n'avait pas voulu faire des heures supplémentaires. Mais étrangement, cette année, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques l'était aussi. Et les fauteurs de trouble se demandaient pourquoi. _

_ Les maraudeurs trouvaient stupide de changer les groupes tous les ans. À leur avis ça ne servait à rien du tout, mis à part à embrouiller certains élèves et même parfois les professeurs. Mais visiblement le directement s'amusait beaucoup, et personne n'avait d'arguments pour faire cesser les changements de groupes. Du coup, tout le monde subissait sans rien dire les changements réguliers. _

_Haruto ne put s'empêcher de rire de la réaction de son ami blond qui exagérait toujours. Même s'il devait reconnaître que les cours avec les Serpentard n'étaient pas les plus agréables. Même s'ils étaient moins agressifs envers les maraudeurs, préférant se méfier des représailles en cas d'attaque. Le garçon s'en était rendu compte pendant qu'ils cherchait ses camarades dans le train. Il avait croisé plusieurs Serpentard qui avaient voulu lui barrer la route. Mais dès qu'ils l'avaient reconnu ils s'étaient écartés en s'excusant. _

_ Ça pourrait être pire, essaya de les rassurer Haruto.  
_ Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Demanda Jason défaitiste.  
_ Vous êtes ensemble, moi je suis tout seul.

_ Ça n'était pas faux, Haruto était souvent séparé de ses amis. Il était une cible plus facilement atteignable que quatre maraudeurs ensemble. _

_ Oh ! Et les cours d'option sont communs à toutes les maisons, intervint Ethan. Donc dans certains cours tu seras avec un ou plusieurs d'entre nous.  
_ J'ai choisi les runes et l'arithmancie, répondit Haruto.  
_ Donc pour les runes tu seras avec Ethan et Nathanaël, et pour l'arithmancie juste avec Nath, énuméra Mathieu.  
_ Enfin une bonne nouvelle, rit le japonais.

_Les premiers cours ne furent pas bien intéressants, histoire de la magie et botanique. A midi, pour la première fois, Nathanaël, Mathieu, Jason et Ethan allèrent s'installer à la table de Gryffondor. Près des jumeaux Weasley et d'Haruto qui souriait. Lee Jordan était là aussi, souriant largement. _

_ Salut les gars, les appela George.  
_ S'lut Fred George, Lee, marmonna Jason à moitié endormis.  
_ Désolé, on ressort de deux heures d'histoire de la magie avec Binns, bailla Ethan.

_Les Gryffondor comprirent pourquoi les quatre Serdaigle semblaient sur le point de continuer leur nuit. Les jumeaux sourirent à leurs presque associé qui piquaient du nez dans leurs assiettes. _

_ Au fait, on a eu la nouvelle prof de défense, leur dit Fred.  
_ Winter ? Demanda Mathieu. Elle est comment ?  
_ Canon, répondit Lee Jordan.

_La réponse fit rire Jason, mais Mathieu fit signe à Lee de continuer. _

_ Elle est pas mal, elle explique vraiment bien les choses, continua Jordan. Mais on dirait qu'elle a aussi le sens de l'humour, vous pourriez lui faire un truc sympa pour voir.  
_ Peut-être, répondit Nathanaël. Mais j'avoue que ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien fait à Potter.  
_ Ah ouais ! S'exclama alors Jason. C'est pas faux, faudrait se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

_Harry qui était non loin de là et les fixait les sourcils froncés. Il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait qu'Haruto ait choisi le camp des maraudeurs plutôt que le sien. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un refusait de le suivre. Et le fait que quelqu'un préfère son frère à lui était pour Harry la chose la plus insultante qui puisse exister. Avec le fait qu'une autre maison que Gryffondor puisse gagner la coupe. _

_ Par ailleurs l'année précédente Serdaigle avait gagné la coupe, du coup, cette année, à part pour les fêtes la grande salle était décorée aux couleur de cette maison. Et l'aigle bronze sur fond bleu trônait au dessus de la table des professeur. Harry en était arrivé à détester les couleurs de la maison de son frère biologique. Juste à cause de la symbolique, parce que c'était les couleurs de Nathanaël. Parce qu'elles représentaient la seule personne l'ayant jamais battu dans un quelconque domaine._

_ Harry ça va pas ? Demanda Ron.  
_ C'est juste Nathanaël qui m'énerve. Il vient exprès s'asseoir à notre table juste pour bien me montrer qu'Haruto l'a choisi lui et pas nous, répondit le survivant.  
_ Tu devrais essayer d'oublier cette histoire Harry, lui conseilla Hermione. Ce garçon ne méritait simplement pas ton attention.

_Le survivant regarda la jeune fille en face de lui. Il réfléchit à ses paroles et finit par se dire qu'elle devait avoir raison. Quiconque ne se prosternait pas devant lui ne méritait pas son attention. Du moins pas de la même façon. Car le survivant était bien décidé à prouver aux maraudeurs qu'il était le plus fort. _

_ Tu n'as pas tort, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir les remettre à leur place, répondit Harry. _ Ça c'est normal Harry, répondit Ron. On va y arriver t'en fait pas.  
_ Je le sais bien Ron, mais il va falloir faire attention. Ils savent pour la cape, et nous, on ne sais toujours pas comment ils font pour ne jamais se faire prendre dans les couloirs.

_Car plusieurs fois les Gryffondor avaient cherché à surprendre les maraudeurs dans les couloirs le soir, mais ils n'y étaient jamais parvenu. Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs trace de leur passage mais jamais ils n'avaient attrapé les fauteurs de trouble. Et le brun se souvenait très bien de comment et quand sa liste de déboires avait commencé._

**Flash Back**

_ Noël était passé depuis un moment maintenant, les cours avaient repris depuis deux jours. Harry avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père et que Dumbledore lui avait remis. Il avait fini par prendre sa décision, avec Ron, camouflé sous la cape ils étaient sortis du dortoir pour se promener. _

_ C'est trop cool ! Murmura Ron. L'école est à nous maintenant.  
_ Ouais, répondit Harry. On va même pouvoir prendre les maraudeurs sur le fait.

_Les deux Gryffondor avaient ricané et étaient partis à la découverte du château. Ils avaient fini par entendre les voix de deux personnes qui se disputaient. Ils avaient reconnu les voix de Mathieu et de Jason. Surs de leur réussite les deux garçons cachés sous la cape s'étaient approché. Mais quand ils avaient tourné au coin, ils avaient juste trouvé un parchemin posé sur le sol. Dessus on pouvait lire : « Désolé Potter réessaye une prochaine fois. »_

_ Et à chaque fois les deux garçons et Hermione quand la jeune fille venait avec eux les maraudeurs leurs filaient entre les doigts en laissant un message. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

_ Et cela vexait toujours autant le survivant après deux ans, mais il s'était juré de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il détestait avoir l'impression que les Serdaigle et le Gryffondor savaient à l'avance quand il arrivait. À ses yeux c'était totalement impossible de faire une telle chose. Hermione avait même lu le chapitre sur les maraudeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais ça n'avait rien donné. _

_ Alors que les élèves mangeaient calmement le directeur se leva et réclama l'attention de tous. Les maraudeurs levèrent les yeux se demandant ce que le vieux fou avait bien pu encore inventé. Car ça ne pouvait être que ça, ils n'avaient encore causé aucune catastrophe dans le château. Du moins pas encore, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit. _

_ Mes chers enfants, hier je ne vous ai pas dit quelque chose. Vous étiez trop fatigués alors j'ai préféré attendre ce midi, leur dit le directeur.  
_ Ouais, dit plutôt que t'as oublié ça sera plus crédible, murmura Ethan encore à moitié endormi.

_La remarque de l'albinos déclencha des ricanements chez les Gryffondor qui l'entendirent, en plus de ceux des maraudeurs. Heureusement Dumbledore ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à parler calmement, inconscient du fait que quelques élèves se moquaient de lui sous son nez. _

_ Nous allons cette année effectuer des échanges d'élèves avec plusieurs écoles étrangères. Quatre d'entre vous, issu chacun d'une de nos maison partirons dans quatre pays différents.

_Des acclamations suivirent cette annonce. L'idée de visiter des pays différents semblait beaucoup plaire à tout les élèves l'école, même les Serpentard qui n'aimaient pas beaucoup les idées du directeur. Les professeurs sourirent devant enthousiasme des élèves. Certains avaient eu peur que les étudiants ne veuillent pas quitter l'école et que Poudlard ait des soucis pour désigner les volontaires. Mais ils avaient apparemment eu peur pour rien. _

_ Ceux qui désirent prendre part aux échanges devront donner leurs noms. Les responsables des maisons me donnerons les noms ce soir, et demain matin je vous dirais qui seront les quatre heureux élus. L'échange aura lieu Vendredi soir, et les élèves étrangers participeront aux cours avec les élèves de leur âge.

_Bien sur, ceux qui iraient dans les écoles étrangères ne pourraient pas rentrer pour les vacances. Et ça c'était peut-être le seul point négatif de l'idée du directeur. Et Nathanaël ne se voyait pas fêter Noël sans son père et ses amis. Avec ses amis sans son père, à Poudlard à la rigueur. Mais pas tout seul, à ses yeux l'idée était trop déprimante. _

_Les jumeaux et la maraudeurs commencèrent à parler sans faire attention aux autres. Se demandant qui à Poudlard allait être choisi. Car ni les cinq fauteurs de trouble, ni les deux Weasley n'avaient l'intention de se porter volontaire. Ça aurait trop arrangé le directeur d'en envoyer un à l'étranger, en espérant faire cesser les blagues idiotes. _

_ Avec un peu de chance Potter ira faire un tour, rit Mathieu.  
_ Oh mon vieux, soupira Jason. Ça serait le paradis.

_Nouvel éclat de rire des maraudeurs et des jumeaux. C'était réellement ce que les garçons pouvaient rêver de mieux. Mais Nathanaël doutait tout de même que le directeur envoit son protégé trop loin de lui. Ça serait trop dangereux d'envoyer le survivant trop loin de l'endroit où Voldemort s'était manifesté deux fois en deux ans. _

_ Moi j'ai hâte de rencontrer les élèves étrangers, avoua Nathanaël. Ça pourrait être intéressant de découvrir comment ça fonctionne dans les autres pays.  
_ Tout à fait d'accord, intervint George. On pourra peut-être même apprendre quelques trucs.  
_ Oh ! Frangin je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, rit Fred.

_Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme, et les maraudeurs allèrent se coucher ce soir là avec le sourire. Se demandant quels seraient les élèves qui iraient à l'étranger à la fin de la semaine. _

**Une idée pour le nom du nouveau professeur de défense ? Je pensais inventer un perso, mais si vous avez quelqu'un à me proposer je suis preneuse. **

**Et si vous avez des commentaires je suis à l'écoute. **


	4. Nouveaux Camarades et Prestation

**Voilà le chapitre 4. **

**L'arrivée des élèves transférés. J'espère que le spectacle des maraudeurs vous plaira.**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux Camarades et Prestation

_ Le dîner arriva enfin, Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir envie de faire traîner les choses. Mais pour une fois personne ne le lui reprocha. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini son repas, le directeur se leva. Normalement ils auraient du attendre le lendemain pour savoir qui partirait. Mais visiblement cela allait se faire le soir même. Le directeur fit un signe à Rusard qui apporta quatre grandes coupes en verre aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école. _

_ Mes chers enfants, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, et pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accusation de favoritisme, les élèves qui partiront à l'étranger vont être tirés au sort maintenant devant vous.

_Une bonne idée, ainsi personne ne pourrait dire qu'il y avait eu tricherie. Les parchemins qui se trouvaient dans les saladiers étaient ceux que les élèves avaient eux même apporté aux responsables des quatre maisons de l'école. _

_ Je vais demander à quelqu'un qui n'a pas posé sa candidature de venir tirer au sort, expliqua Dumbledore. Enfin les responsables des différentes maisons vont appeler chacun un élève.

_ Tous se regardèrent un moment se demandant qui allait bien pouvoir tirer au sort. Les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave se levèrent calmement._

_ Dans les faits, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Un élève de chaque maison tirera au sort. Pour Gryffondor, j'appelle George Weasley.

_Le jumeaux concerné se leva, et s'avança jusqu'à la coupe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il plongea sa main dans les papiers, les fit tourner plusieurs fois avant d'en choisir un au hasard. Le garçon voulu dire de qui il s'agissait mais la professeur de métamorphose l'en empêcha. Lui disant d'attendre que les quatre noms aient été tirés._

_ Pour Poufsouffle, annonça le professeur Chourave. J'appelle Marianne Martin.

_La jeune fille de seconde année se leva et s'approcha du récipient tirant à son tour un nom. Elle se plaça près du professeur de botanique timidement._

_ Pour Serdaigle, sourit le professeur Flitwick. J'appelle Nathanaël Black.

_Le directeur regarda le petit homme se demandant visiblement s'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Mais le professeur ne revint pas sur sa décision, et Nathanaël s'approcha calmement. Il glissa sa main dans les papiers et en prit un calmement. Ignorant les regards braqués sur lui. Il vint s'installer à la droite de son directeur de maison attendant que le représentant de Serpentard soit choisi. Rogue ricana avant de choisir l'élève de sa maison. _

_ Pour Serpentard j'appelle Drago Malefoy.

_Le blond s'approcha, salua Nathanaël d'un signe de la tête avant de tirer le nom de celui ou celle de sa maison qui irait à l'étranger. Il s'installa près de Rogue attendant près du maître des potions. Le directeur acquiesça et Rusard enleva les coupes puisqu'elles n'étaient plus nécessaires. _

_ Bien, sourit le directeur. Maintenant nous allons connaître les noms de nos quatre heureux élus.

_George s'avança d'un pas, il déplia son parchemin et regarda le nom écrit. Un sourire étira les lèvres du roux quand il eut déchiffré l'écriture._

_ Pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-il. Hermione Granger !

_Les rouge et or applaudirent à tout rompre. La jeune né-moldu rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bouclés. Même Harry applaudit, pensant que le fait qu'Hermione soit son amie compensait le fait qu'il n'y aille pas lui même. Et puis, de cette façon il pourrait continuer à traquer les maraudeurs. A ses yeux il avait gagné sur les deux tableaux. _

_ Une fois les Gryffondor calmés, Marianne fit à son tour un pas en avant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Elle déplia son parchemin et d'une voix un peu timide elle annonça. _

_ Pour Poufsouffle, Neville Londubat !

_Les jaune et noirs applaudirent leur ami qui lui manqua de tomber dans les pommes en entendant son nom. Ne pouvant croire que c'était lui qui représenterait Poudlard dans une autre école. Alexa la jeune sœur de Mathieu retint la chaise de Neville en souriant gentiment. Visiblement heureuse qu'il soit le représentant de leur maison._

_ Pour Serdaigle, parla Nathanaël. Cho Chang.

_Les Serdaigle applaudirent chaleureusement. Mais les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch eux se demandèrent comment ils allaient faire sans leur attrapeuse vedette. Mais ils étaient tout de même heureux pour leur camarade qui allait découvrir un autre pays. Les amis de Cho la serrèrent dans leurs bras en la félicitant chaleureusement pour avoir été choisie. _

_ Et pour Serpentard, termina Drago. Ginny Weasley.

_Cette fois beaucoup semblèrent content que la jeune fille quitte le château. La guerre chez les Serpentard allait se calmer au moins cette année. Peut-être que Drago arriverait à faire comprendre à ses camarades que Ginny ne faisait que les utiliser pour atteindre ses propres objectifs. À savoir détruire mentalement et peut-être même physiquement les maraudeurs ainsi que Potter. _

_ Et si Drago trouvait l'idée de détruire Harry Potter vraiment bonne, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la rousse vouait une haine sans borne aux fauteurs de troubles. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait en plus. Ils étaient de l'avis du Serpentard des adversaires plutôt honorables. Même si leurs blagues n'étaient pas toujours de très bon goût. Mais il respectait tout de même la force des fauteurs de troubles, les sorts qu'ils étaient capables d'utiliser étaient réellement puissants. Comme il avait pu le constater par lui-même. _

_ Bien, commença le directeur. Nous avons donc nos cinq noms. Le départ est prévu Vendredi soir. Vous partirez par le réseau de cheminées, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

_ Dumbledore envoya tout le monde se coucher, demandant également aux élèves choisis de préparer les bagages pour la date prévue. Aucun retard ne serait accepté. Pour rire Mathieu prophétisa que Hermione rangerait sa valise dans la soirée et ne sortirait que ce qui serait nécessaire pour la journée avant de tout y remettre le soir. _

_ Le reste de la semaine fut assez mouvementée, les élèves étaient trop excités pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et le seul professeur qui continua à faire cours fut Rogue. Les autres professeurs eux s'étaient montré magnanime et au lieu d'avancer dans le programme faisaient des révisions. Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, alors qu'ils revoyaient le peu qu'il avaient appris les deux années précédentes, les maraudeurs se mirent à discuter. _

_ Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Demanda Jason. Parce que si on fait une farce à Potter on va passer pour des nuls.  
_ C'est sur que ça ne fera pas le même effet que si on leur souhaite la bienvenue comme tout le monde, soupira Mathieu. Il en va de la réputation de Poudlard.  
_ Et Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer un truc soit disant de mauvais goût vendredi, approuva Haruto.

_Ils étaient dans une impasse, ils voulaient faire une farce à Harry à cause d'une rumeur qu'il faisait courir sur eux. Et ils voulaient faire bonne impression aux visiteurs. Nathanaël qui était à moitié couché sur sa table se redressa d'un coup. _

_ Mais c'est bien sur, souffla soudain le brun.  
_ De quoi Darkness ? Demanda Ethan.  
_ Mais si, répondit Nathanaël. Plutôt que de faire une farce à Harry, on va faire une surprise aux visiteurs. Et comme ça on prouvera qu'on est pas juste des fauteurs de troubles. Qu'on peux faire quelque chose de bien pour les autres.

_L'idée de Nathanaël fut approuvée par tous. En effet depuis quelques semaines, Harry avait réussi à convaincre la plupart des élèves que les maraudeurs n'essayaient pas de les faire rire. Mais ne faisaient que se moquer d'eux et essayer d'attirer l'attention. Lui avait certes des défauts mais au moins il n'humiliait pas des élèves qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Et beaucoup avaient commencé à dévisager les maraudeurs dans les couloirs, à ne plus leurs répondre quand ils posaient des questions. Et cela commençait à énerver prodigieusement les cinq garçons. _

_ Qu'on aime pas ce qu'ils faisaient ils pouvaient comprendre. Mais jamais ils ne laisseraient Harry mentir sur leur compte. A leurs yeux c'était inacceptable d'agir de cette façon. Et il n'était pas dit qu'ils allaient laisser cet affront impuni. C'était la raison pour laquelle les maraudeurs avaient envie de se venger d'Harry. Mais finalement, l'idée de Nathanaël serait la preuve que le survivant avait raconté des mensonges._ _Il était fort probable que leurs camarades toutes maisons confondues cessent de croire qu'ils étaient des égoïstes. _

_ Mais on a pas beaucoup de temps, soupira Mathieu. Ils arrivent à la fin de la semaine.  
_ On va y arriver, le rassura Nathanaël. On est les maraudeurs, on est des faiseurs de miracles.

_Et effectivement à la fin de la semaine leur petite surprise était prête. Même si les garçons auraient aimé avoir plus de temps pour faire quelque chose de plus grandiose. Mais dans l'urgence ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu. Acceptant de moins dormir dans le seul but de faire cette surprise à leurs futurs visiteurs. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais aussi très fiers d'eux, surs que ce qu'ils avaient préparé plairait aux étrangers._

_ Les élèves se rassemblèrent dans la grande salle en attendant l'arrivée des élèves échangés et des professeurs qui guideraient les élèves de Poudlard choisis. Seul Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang et Neville n'étaient pas là. Le directeur les avait emmené dans le bureau avec lui. Le vieux sorcier fini par arriver avec deux garçons et deux filles. _

_ Pour l'occasion la grande salle était parée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Des milliers de bougies flottaient au dessus des tables, et des nappes de soies brodées avaient étaient placées sur les tables. Les couverts, les assiettes et les verres avaient été lustrés pour cette soirée particulière. Dumbledore et les visiteurs alignés devant la table des professeurs le directeur fils les présentations. _

_ Jeune gens, je vais à présent vous présenter nos visiteurs pour l'année à venir. Voici Justine Dupont qui ira à Gryffondor. Elle nous vient tout droit de Beauxbâtons en France.

_Justine était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait des cheveux assez courts et lisses. Plutôt jolie, elle portait une robe de sorcier bleu pâle, avec des collants blancs et des chaussures vernies. Elle était légèrement maquillée et souriait gentiment. Les Gryffondor applaudirent la jeune fille qui alla s'asseoir parmi eux. _

_ Et voici Edward Smith qui ira à Poufsouffle. Un élève de l'école de Salem aux États-Unis.

_ Edward était un garçon assez grand, avec des cheveux brun parfaitement coiffés et des yeux gris orage. L'américain était plutôt bien battit, comme un joueur de football Américain. Il portait l'uniforme de son école, une robe rouge sombre à col en V, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu. Les couleurs des États-Unis. Une fois l'adolescent assis Dumbledore présenta la seconde jeune fille. _

_ Celle qui prendra la place de Miss Chang à Serdaigle nous vient du temple d'Isis en Égypte. Hesat Adjib.

_La jeune fille était vraiment jolie. Avec une peau cuivrée et de longs cheveux noirs tressés. Elle avait de grand yeux brun lumineux et un franc sourire. L'uniforme son école était réellement atypique. Par rapport à ceux des autres. Elle était vêtue comme dans l'Égypte ancienne. Une robe de lin fine avec des liserés noirs , cintrée à la taille par une cordelette dorée. Au niveau du cœur était brodé un hiéroglyphe argenté. Avec un grand sourire la jeune fille alla s'asseoir près des maraudeurs. _

_ Et pour finir voici Donatello Tortelo, un italien venu de Pompéi. Il ira à Serpentard.

_L'italien était un garçon blond avec de beaux yeux verts. Plusieurs filles gloussèrent trouvant visiblement l'italien à leur goût. Et ce parmi toutes les maisons. L'adolescent portait une robe de sorcier verte et un grand sourire sur le visage. Il alla s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard près de Marcus Flint le capitaine de l'équipe des vert et argent. _

_ Pendant que Dumbledore faisait l'apologie des maisons de l'école, décrivant les qualités nécessaires pour y être réparti. Parlant des fondateurs, ses quatre grands sorciers qui avaient enchanté le château. Il était évident que les visiteurs s'ennuyaient ferme. Hesat qui était près d'eux jouait avec les couverts en ors sans écouter un mot de ce que disait Dumbledore. Même les élèves de Poudlard pourtant habitués aux discours du directeur s'ennuyaient à mourir. Au départ les maraudeurs avaient prévu d'attendre la fin du repas, mais au vu des événements ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser Dumbledore continuer sur sa lancée. _

_ Trois des cinq familiers entrèrent dans la grande salle de manière à se faire remarquer suite à l'appel mental de leurs maîtres. Dans les serres du dragon, du bénou et du griffon se trouvaient des lampions de papier. Le kitsune d'Haruto était entré par une porte dérobée restée ouverte avec la petit fée des fleurs sur le dos. Les quatre étrangers levèrent les yeux ou tournèrent la tête, surpris de voir des créatures très rares de si près. _

_ Le kitsune usa de son pouvoir de feu pour enflammer les lampions que les trois familiers volants lâchèrent. Mais au lieu de se consumer ils explosèrent, libérant un millier d'étoiles de verre de toutes les couleurs. Et Melian utilisa son pouvoir pour faire grandir les graines qui se trouvaient collés sur les pointes dans les étoiles. Celles-ci se retrouvèrent étroitement enserrées par du lierre avec de magnifiques fleurs bleues sombres et pourpres Les créations de verre étaient éclairées de l'intérieur par des flammes magiques. D'un simple et discret sort de lévitation Nathanaël maintint les petites étoiles en suspension au dessus des tables. _

_ Les familiers ne restèrent pas au milieu de la grande salle, ils préférèrent aller prendre la pose. Autour de la grande salle étaient suspendues quatre grandes bannières verticales représentant chacune des quatre maisons de l'école. Gryffondor sur le mur à la droite de la porte, Serpentard à l'opposé. Poufsouffle juste à droite de la porte et Serdaigle à gauche. Retenues chacune par larges tringles en bronze. Le dragon noir alla se poser au dessus de la bannière de Serpentard. Le griffon comme de bien entendu se percha sur celle de Gryffondor. Quant au bénou, il se posa sur la chambranle de la grande porte. Le kitsune allongé juste en dessous avec la fée des fleurs assise sur son dos. _

_ BLACK ! OWENS ! ANDREWS ! MALFOY ! TSUKIKAMI ! Hurla soudain le directeur.

_Ayant prévu que ça se passerait ainsi, les cinq nommés se levèrent calmement pour faire face au directeur. Pas la moindre expression n'était visible sur leurs visages. Les quatre élèves échangés eux n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards des étoiles suspendues dans le ciel de la grande salle. _

_ Oui M le directeur ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSÉ ! Hurla le vieil homme. VOUS FAITES HONTE À NOTRE ÉCOLE !  
_ Ouais mais nous au moins on a pas failli endormir toute la grande salle sans magie, marmonna Mathieu vexé.

_Heureusement le directeur n'entendit pas ce que venait de dire le garçon. Sinon il aurait renvoyé les maraudeurs sur le champ. _

_ RETOURNEZ DANS VOS DORTOIRS ! JE VOUS DONNE CINQ HEURES DE COLLES ET JE RETIRE 50 POINTS CHACUN À SERDAIGLE ET GRYFFONDOR !

_Les maraudeurs soupirèrent, d'un coup de baguette Nathanaël fit descendre les étoiles et les rassembla. Les autres garçons les rangèrent dans leurs sacs calmement. Le directeur ne put rien dire car les garçons étaient en train de ranger ce qui n'avait rien à faire dans la grande salle. Le leader des maraudeurs hésita une seconde avant d'en prendre quatre. Haruto, Mathieu, Jason et Ethan utilisèrent la magie pour les envoyer vers les élèves étrangers. _

_ Veuillez nous excuser pour notre interruption visiblement malvenue, commença Nathanaël. Pour nous faire pardonner nous tenons à vous offrir ces modestes présents. Nous vous souhaitons également la bienvenu dans notre école

_ Les cinq garçons quittèrent la grande salle calmement. Leur réaction avait mis Dumbledore encore plus hors de lui. Le vieil homme aurait voulu récupérer les quatre étoiles qui avaient été offertes aux élèves étrangers, mais préféra s'abstenir. Car ils étaient tous les quatre fascinés par les créations des fauteurs de troubles. De larges sourires s'étalant sur leurs visages. _

_ Les professeur Flitwick et McGonagall discutaient entre eux se demandant comment les cinq garçons avaient bien pu faire ça. Et surtout pourquoi. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans ce fut Rogue qui répondit à cette question. _

_ Parce qu'ils savaient que Dumbledore allait endormir tout le monde, chuchota le professeur de potion. Ils pensaient faire honneur à notre école.  
_ Et bien c'est réussi, ils ont juste gagné des heures de retenu et des points en moins, soupira le professeur Chourave. De quoi peut-on bien avoir l'air maintenant.

_Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le professeur de botanique, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait honte à Poudlard selon les élèves étrangers. Non, tous se demandaient en réalité comment une seule école avait bien pu former cinq sorciers aussi talentueux. Et aucun d'entre eux n'entendit la fin du discours de Dumbledore. Chacun posait des questions sur les fauteurs de troubles de l'école. Les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle prirent un malin plaisir à raconter les facéties des maraudeurs. Drago accepta de parler à Donatello, l'italien qui avait été échangé avec Ginny, mais avec un peu de mauvaise grâce. _

_ Harry lui ricanait à la table de Gryffondor, heureusement, Justine Dupont la jeune française ne l'entendit pas. Car elle avait été charmée par la prestation des maraudeurs et comptait bien louer leurs talents une fois qu'elle serait rentré à Beauxbâtons. _

_ Sérieusement, soupira Ron. Comment ils peuvent faire des trucs pareils ?  
_ Je ne sais pas Ron. Mais je trouverais, et je les ferais renvoyer, gronda Harry.  
_ Compte sur moi mon pote, je vais t'aider. Et si en prime on peut avoir mes foutus frères, ricana le rouquin.  
_ Je suppose qu'on pourra faire ça aussi.

_Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan parlaient de ce qui venait de se passer avec leurs voisins. La jeune française s'était glissé près d'eux pour leur poser des questions auxquelles les deux roux se firent un plaisir de répondre. Rien au monde ne plaisait plus aux jumeaux que de parler des blagues des maraudeurs ou des leurs. Et très vite la jeune fille se retrouva pliée en deux de rire entre les deux Weasley qui riaient au moins autant qu'elle. Heureusement que le dîner avait commencé et que les conversations allaient déjà bon train. _

_**Dans la tour de Serdaigle au même moment**_

_ Nathanaël, Jason, Mathieu et Ethan étaient assis à même le sol sur des coussins moelleux. Ils discutaient avec Haruto en même temps grâce aux miroirs à double sens. Le japonais était seul dans son dortoir car tous les autres étaient encore au banquet. Les elfes de maison avaient apporté un véritable festin dans les salles communes pour les maraudeurs. _

_ Les fauteurs de troubles se doutaient que Dumbledore n'avait pas demandé ça, mais les elfes aimaient beaucoup les cinq garçons. Déjà ils s'étaient aperçu de leur présence et ensuite ils les traitaient vraiment bien. Du coup ils avaient du décider par eux même d'apporter autant de nourriture aux cinq adolescents. A moins que ce ne soit un ordre du professeur Flitwick, le responsable de la maison Serdaigle, voir de McGonagall. _

_ Enfin, les garçons étaient loin de ses préoccupations, ils préféraient discuter de leur prestation dans la grande salle. Et ils étaient visiblement très fiers d'eux. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils déclenchaient une telle réaction chez le directeur. Même apprendre qu'ils étaient des animagus ne l'avaient pas mis dans un tel état. _

_ J'ai adoré la réaction de Dumbledore, rit Jason. Trop fort.  
_ Moi aussi, sourit Ethan. Par contre ça m'étonne que Rogue ait rien dit.  
_ Peut-être qu'il a comprit ce qu'on voulait faire, proposa Haruto. Je veux dire, d'accord il ne nous aime pas. Mais c'est loin d'être un idiot.  
_ Peut-être, souffla Mathieu.

_En effet le professeur de potion n'avait pas réagit. Mais le directeur avait déjà commencé à leur crier dessus. Peut-être avait-il considéré que c'était assez. Après tout, s'attirer les foudres du directeur n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de terminer ses études à Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier avait le pouvoir de renvoyer les élèves comme bon lui semblait. Du moins en théorie. Car Dumbledore craignait tout de même un peu les parents des fauteurs de trouble. Certains d'entre-eux avaient beaucoup de pouvoir, que ce soit au ministère ou ailleurs. Sans doute le vieux sorcier ne renvoyait-il pas pour éviter de se frotter à ses hommes et femmes véritablement dangereux pour lui. _

_ En tout cas, soupira Ethan. J'espère qu'on a pas obtenu l'effet inverse.  
_ T'en fait pas Stark, essaya de le rassurer Haruto. Au pire on s'excusera.

_L'albinos sourit enfin à ses amis. _

_ Bon, rit Mathieu. Demain on parle de ce qu'on fera à Potter bientôt.  
_ Super idée Wisdom, répondit Nathanaël. Ça va faire des lustres qu'on lui a rien fait en particulier. Ça sera marrant, mais faut qu'on aille dormir. Dumbledore enverra sûrement quelqu'un vérifier qu'on est bien dans nos dortoirs.  
_ Le vieux fou paranoïaque, soupira Haruto.

_C'est sur ses bonne paroles que les cinq fauteurs de trouble allèrent retrouver leurs lits, fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Et ayant hâte de trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire subir au survivant la prochaine fois. _

**Voilà, donnez moi votre opinion. **


	5. Les Malheurs d'Ethan

INFO :

_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

**Nouveau chapitre, pas super joyeux. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 5 : Les Malheurs d'Ethan

_ Le lendemain matin, les cinq garçons se retrouvèrent dans un couloir pour descendre ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ethan était au bord de la crise de larme tellement il avait peur de s'être attiré les foudres de leurs camarades. Les quatre autres essayaient tant bien que mal de le rassurer pour qu'il ne fonde pas en larme en plein milieu de la grande salle. _

_ L'albinos était vraiment très émotif et détestait s'attirer les foudres de personnes sans raisons valables. Et les élèves étrangers n'avaient rien fait pour que les maraudeurs leur fasse croire qu'ils avaient une dent contre eux. Il était tout à fait d'accord pour en faire voir de toute les couleurs à Harry ou à Dumbledore, voir même à Rogue. Mais pas à des élèves qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Sauf pour les blagues qui englobaient toute l'école. Là ce n'était pas la même chose._

_ Mais alors que les cinq garçons s'installaient à la table de Serdaigle, la jeune Égyptienne qui avait pris la place de Cho vint vers eux un large sourire sur le visage. Mais toujours vêtu de l'uniforme de son école. _

_ Bonjour, je suis Hesat Adjib, et vous êtes les maraudeurs c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
_ Je suis Mathieu Andrews, et voici mes amis, Nathanaël Black, Ethan Owens, Jason Malefoy et Haruto Tsukikami.  
_ Je suis enchantée, sourit Hesat en s'asseyant près d'eux. Ce que vous avez fait hier soir c'était génial. Je crois que je me serais endormie sinon.

_La remarque de la jeune fille fit rire les maraudeurs. Comme elle était étonnée par la présence d'Haruto un Gryffondor chez les Serdaigle, les garçons lui expliquèrent également qu'il n'était pas interdit aux maisons de se mélanger. Mais que c'était tout de même rare. Et que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne s'entendaient pas depuis l'époque des fondateurs car beaucoup de préjugés restaient très ancrés dans les idées des élèves. Et même parfois des professeurs. _

_ C'est idiot, sourit Hesat. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de choses chez nous. Nous sommes seulement rassemblés par spécification au bout de quelques années.  
_ Nous qui sommes en troisième année avons aussi du choisir des options, expliqua Mathieu. Mais mis à part ça … La répartition n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cependant …  
_ Ils devraient essayer de faire pour qu'on s'entendent mieux, rit Jason.  
_ Oh ! Des échanges inter-maison ! S'exclama Ethan. Ça pourrait être utile vous croyez pas ?

_Les Serdaigle sourirent face à l'expression candide d'Ethan. L'albinos était réellement la créature la plus étrange qui ait jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard. Il était par moment aussi naïf qu'un chaton à peine né et à d'autres aussi dangereux qu'un tigre. C'était cette ambivalence qui expliquait pourquoi il était adoré par ses condisciples de Serdaigle, et également par beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons._

_ Ouais, ça pourrait peut-être aider si tout le monde y mettait du sien, soupira Nathanaël. Mais le truc c'est que je doute que tous les élèves fassent des efforts.  
_ Mm …, t'as pas tort Nath, répondit Jason.

_La discussion dériva sur les autres performances de maraudeurs. Notamment sur le fait qu'ils soient tous des animagus. Visiblement les Égyptiens estimaient beaucoup les sorciers capables de prendre formes animales. Les plus grands sorciers Égyptiens qui étaient les soit disant dieux de leur mythologie était connus pour leur capacité à changer de forme. Dans leur pays on testait très tôt les élèves pour voir s'ils étaient capables de suivre l'entraînement pour devenir animagus. _

_ Vous pourriez me montrer comment faire ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
_ Ben … Hésita Mathieu. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée …  
_ Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-elle. Je promets de vous écouter.

_Hesat leur fit les yeux doux, et les garçons cédèrent. Acceptant au moins de lui donner des leçons sur les animagus. Heureusement personne d'autre ne les entendit faire cette promesse. Sinon ils auraient eu beaucoup plus d'élèves tout d'un coup. _

_ Mais tu devras garder le secret, exigea Nathanaël. C'est notre condition.  
_ D'accord, répondit la jeune fille. Mais euh … Je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
_ La méthode est un … secret de famille dirons-nous, répondit le brun.

_ Hesat sourit et les embrassa sur la joue puis retourna s'asseoir avec une bande de fille de Serdaigle en souriant. La jeune Égyptienne était quelqu'un d'ouvert qui s'était tout de suite sentit chez elle dans leur maison. Comme les étudiants qui avaient été envoyés à Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Le seul qui semblait avoir quelques problèmes, c'était Donatello, l'italien qui s'était retrouvé à Serpentard. Les groupes qui constituaient cette maison essayaient de lui faire voir Poudlard selon leurs idées. Et cela l'énervait un peu. Enfin, c'était surtout les élèves qui suivaient les idées de Ginny Weasley qui essayaient de le forcer à voir le monde à leur façon. _

_ Drago et ses amis avait trouvé amusant de parier sur le temps qu'il faudrait au garçon pour les envoyer paître et leur lancer un sort. Ils discutaient aussi pour savoir quel sort l'italien allait pouvoir leur faire subir. Heureusement Donatello n'était pas au courant des paris qui courraient sur lui, cela l'aurait vraiment énervé. Mais les Serpentard étaient des élèves discrets, ils réussissaient à en parler sans que le concerné ne sache quoi que ce soit. _

_ Dumbledore aurait bien aimé pouvoir enlever les deux-cent points à Serdaigle, mais les bleu et bronze n'avaient pas encore autant de points. Le sablier s'était donc vidé, mais ne pouvant pas être dans le négatif était resté à zéro points. Les maraudeurs s'étaient excusés pour avoir vidé le sablier de leur maison, mais personne ne leur avait fait de reproche. Ils avaient voulu bien faire, personne ne pouvait imaginer une telle réaction de la part du directeur. Et puis, il était difficile d'être en colère contre un Ethan avec de grands yeux de chatons larmoyants. _

_ Le courrier arriva comme tous les jours à six heure, occupant les élèves et coupant court aux conversations autour des quatre tables. Chacun des maraudeur reçu un courrier. Sans doute Dumbledore avait-t-il contacté leurs familles en urgence hier soir pour leur raconter leur intervention pendant le discours qu'il faisait aux élèves étrangers. Mais les garçons doutaient que le vieux sorcier précise qu'ils ne voulaient que l'aider. _

_Jason,_

_ je suis assez fier de toi. Sans doute mes mots te surprendront-ils, mais sache que je n'aime pas beaucoup Dumbledore. Et la façon dont il m'a décrit ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Un professeur de Beauxbâtons se trouvait là également, et vous l'avez beaucoup impressionné. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu c'est parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas parmi les professeurs mais dans une salle juste à côté. Il a regardé ce qui se passait quant Dumbledore c'est mit à hurler. _

_ Je t'écris également pour t'annoncer quelque chose. Je ne vais plus être contraint de voyager sans cesse. Le ministre m'a demandé de prendre la tête du département dont dépendent les ambassadeurs. Tu vas donc pouvoir revenir au manoir pendant les vacances. Bien que je sois très reconnaissant à Sirius Black de t'avoir accueilli j'aimerais avoir mon fils près de moi. Et j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je ressens. _

_Ton père qui t'aime  
Aston Malefoy_

_ Nathanaël étreignit son ami, heureux pour lui. Car le blond allait retrouver son père qu'il ne voyait qu'occasionnellement. Pourvoir revenir vivre avec lui pendant les vacances remplissait Jason d'une joie immense. Les autres maraudeurs donnèrent des tapes amicales sur les épaules de leur ami. Mathieu fut le second à ouvrir sa lettre. _

_Mon Mathieu chéri,_

_ chéri, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire de maraudeur. Mais je vois que depuis que tu fais parti de ce groupe, tu es beaucoup plus ouvert. Tu souris, tu ris, et tu acceptes plus facilement les critiques sur ton travail. Et à mes yeux, tout cela vaut bien quelques lettres de l'école pour des blagues étranges. _

_ Sache que ni moi ni ton père ne te tiendrons rigueur de ce que tu feras tant que tu resteras le garçon que tu es devenu grâce à ce groupe. _

_Je t'aime mon fils  
Abby Andrews_

_ Mathieu sourit en repensant à qui il était avant de rencontrer ses amis. Quelqu'un qui croyait toujours tout savoir. Assez arrogant et refusant de reconnaître quand il avait tort. Mais avant Nathanaël en particulier il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de se se remettre en question. Le jeune Black était tellement différent, un leader naturel. Mathieu n'avait pas pu le prendre de haut comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Et au final, le garçon aux yeux d'ambre lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir permis de changer pour devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. _

_ Nathanaël remarqua tout de suite que sur son enveloppe ce n'était pas l'écriture de son père, mais celle de son oncle. Et une légère crainte l'étreignit. Remus était moins souple que Sirius concernant les farces. Et le brun se demanda furtivement ce que son oncle avait bien pu penser de leur prestation. Il finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir les réponses à ses questions autrement._

_Nathanaël,_

_ c'est moi qui t'écrit car ton cher père est allongé sur le tapis en train de rire comme un pendu. Et ça risque de durer un bon moment. Je dois dire que je suis fier de lui, il n'a pas rit au nez de Dumbledore quand celui-ci nous a convoqué dans son bureau avec les parents de tes amis. N'a pas prit votre partit trop ouvertement, et n'a pas insulté ce cher directeur. Même si je dois dire qu'après il a proposé un verre aux autres parents pour fêter votre prestation. Heureusement aucun n'a accepté, il était trop tard pour ça._

_ Cependant je dois dire que je suis stupéfait par ce que vous avec fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Rogue à émis l'hypothèse que c'était pour faire honneur à notre école devant les étudiants étrangers. Je me range assez de son avis, mais j'aurais tout de même aimé être prévenu. Enfin, je vais essaye de calmer ton père et ensuite nous irons nous coucher. _

_Ton oncle adoré  
Remus / Lunard_

_ Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Sirius allongé sur le tapis en train de rire comme un idiot. Sans même que Remus le leur dise les garçons se seraient doutés de la réaction du père de Nathanaël. _

_ Haruto ? Demanda Mathieu.

_Le japonais sourit et ouvrit la lettre de son père en souriant._

_Haruto_

_ j'avoue que j'ai été extrêmement surpris d'être convoqué par le professeur Dumbledore à une heure aussi tardive hier soir. Et encore plus de trouver dans son bureau les parents de tes amis. Du moins ai-je tout de suite reconnu messieurs Black et Lupin. _

_ Puis vint l'explication de ce que vous avez fait. Le professeur Dumbledore a été jusqu'à nous faire plonger dans sa pensine pour nous montrer votre performance. Qui je dois le dire m'a coupé le souffle. Je ne pensais pas que des adolescents de votre âge pourraient faire de telles choses. Mais je n'en reste pas moins extrêmement fier de ce que vous avez accompli. _

_ Après avoir vu ce que vous avez fait et entendu le début du discourt de Dumbledore je me rends compte que sans votre intervention tous les élèves se seraient endormis. Et donc que vous avez fait cela dans l'intérêt de votre école. Je suis fier du fait qu vous ayez assumé avec honneur votre soit disant faute sans broncher. _

_Mes félicitation  
Tsukikami Yagura_

_Haruto sourit à la réaction de son père. Pour lui le fait qu'ils aient bafoué le règlement était secondaire. Le plus important rester le fait qu'ils aient assumé leurs actes. L'honneur était pour Yagura la chose la plus importante pour un homme. Avec sa parole. Tant qu'Haruto agirait avec dignité son père ne le punirait sans doute pas trop sévèrement pour ses actions en tant que maraudeur._

_ Allez, à toi Ethan, sourit Jason.

_L'albinos sourit à ses amis avant d'ouvrir la lettre, de toute évidence écrite par sa mère. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. _

_Ethan,_

_ je ne saurais pas te dire la honte que j'ai eu quand le directeur du collège nous a convoqué pour parler de votre dernière frasque. Et avec tous les autres parents. Nous ne t'avons pas élevé aussi mal. Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de laisser tomber cette histoire de farce. Mais visiblement tu n'écoutes jamais rien. _

_ J'ai donc décidé de te placer en pension. Tu y seras inscrit après les vacances de Noël, dans celle qui se trouve près de la maison. Plus de magie pour toi, tu ne retourneras pas dans ce château avec ces quatre dégénérés que tu appelles tes amis. Ses idioties suffisent. Ton père n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il a fini par se ranger à mon avis. Si ça continue tu risques de devenir un délinquant. Il faut immédiatement faire quelque chose._

_ Et fait attention, si je reçois une nouvelle lettre tu pars sur le champ peu importe la date. Il n'est pas question que l'un de nos fils devienne un vaut rien. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton jeune frère Ethan. Lui au moins semble avoir comprit comment se comporter avec dignité dans ce monde de fou._

_Ta mère_

_ Ethan devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, des larmes menacèrent de dévaler ses joues. Les autres garçons se regardèrent après avoir lu ce que la mère de leur ami avait écrit. Et la peur de le perdre s'insinua en eux très rapidement. _

_ Ne t'en fait pas Stark, souffla Nathanaël d'une voix tremblante. On va trouver une solution.

_Ethan ne put qu'acquiescer à la remarque de son ami car il n'arrivait pas à parler à cause de l'émotion. Les cinq garçons quittèrent la table et filèrent dans la salle sur demande. Heureusement que c'était samedi et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Ils n'auraient jamais réussi à suivre leurs leçons si jamais cette lettre était arrivé en cours de semaine. _

_ Une fois installé dans une salle assez petite, avec une cheminée, une table ronde et de gros fauteuils moelleux. Chacun s'installa calmement à sa place et posa son sac à ses pieds. Ethan s'effondra alors sur la table, sa tête entre ses bras pour sangloter doucement. Jason décala son siège pour pouvoir passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami, l'attirant dans ses bras à la manière d'un grand-frère. Nathanaël fronça les sourcils et sortit son miroir à double-sens et appela son père. _

_ Nath ! S'exclama l'auror. Pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? Un souci ?  
_ Un peu ouais, répondit Nathanaël. Je vais te montrer la lettre de la mère d'Ethan.

_Nathanaël appuya le miroir contre un bibelot et déplia la lettre de façon à ce que son père puisse la lire. L'auror eut besoin de le faire plusieurs fois pour être sur qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Après une seconde de silence pour réfléchir Sirius prit la parole. _

_ Elle ne peut pas faire ça. C'est interdit de priver un jeune sorcier de son éducation magique. Surtout parce que ça serait dangereux , expliqua Sirius.  
_ Mais elle ne me laissera jamais rentrer à la maison si je m'opposais à elle. Ou même si un membre du ministère venait lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'empêcher d'aller dans une école de magie, réussi à dire Ethan.  
_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ne t'en fait pas, essaya de la rassurer Sirius.  
_ Au pire, rit Jason. T'auras cas fuguer chez un de nous.

_Cette simple phrase fit sourire l'albinos pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert cette enveloppe. Sirius les laissa pour aller parler à Remus puis à des collèges au ministère pour résoudre le problème d'Ethan. _

_ Les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château pour prendre l'air. Ils n'avaient pas envie de rester enfermer toute la journée. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de devoirs à faire. Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que les élèves des maisons puissent avoir du temps libre pour les élèves étrangers. Sauf les élèves de cinquième et septième années qui avaient des examens à passer à la fin de l'année. _

_ Hesat Adjib avait été étonnée que les maraudeurs s'éclipsent si vite, mais le préfet de Serdaigle lui avait dit de ne pas les suivre. Il avait bien vu le visage décomposé d'Ethan. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose pour que les cinq garçons quittent ainsi la grande salle comme s'il y avait le feu. La jeune Égyptienne remarqua que tous les Serdaigle semblaient s'inquiéter pour l'albinos. Car il était évident que c'était lui qui avait un problème. Luna Lovegood proposa de lui offrir du chocolat pour lui remonter le moral. En fait, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dans une véritable maison. Dont tous ses membres veillaient de loin les uns sur les autres. _

_ Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron qui avaient cherché les maraudeurs un bon moment, finirent par les voir sortir du château par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de l'édifice. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du survivant. Avec son larbin roux, le brun descendit dans le parc pour rejoindre les maraudeurs assis dans l'herbe au bord du lac. Et cela malgré la température plutôt fraîche en ce mois de Septembre. Grâce à Joshua le frère d'Ethan le survivant savait pourquoi les fauteurs de troubles étaient aussi bouleversé. Et il comptait bien en jouer. _

_ Salut les nazes, salua Harry.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Demanda Jason.

_Harry sourit, les traces rouges sur le visage d'Ethan prouvaient qu'il avait pleuré. _

_ Je venais voir comment allait la chochotte, répondit simplement le Gryffondor.  
_ Qui tu traites de chochotte ?! S'exclama Mathieu outré.  
_ Blanche neige évidement, rit Ron.

_Le surnom idiot donna envie à Jason de mettre son poing dans la figure du roux. Ethan lui était trop mal pour réagir, il se contenta de rester assis dans l'herbe à fixer les eaux du lac noir. L'albinos se doutait que son frère avait parlé de la décision de sa mère de lui faire quitter Poudlard. Et si le survivant le savait il ferait tout pour lui faire quitter le collège plus vite. Il préféra donc ne rien répondre au héro de Gryffondor et à son larbin. _

_ Sérieux Weasley, t'as vraiment pas d'imagination pour les surnoms. Même un gamin de cinq ans pourrais faire mieux, ricana Mathieu. Après je te félicite tout de même pour la citation d'un conte moldu, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le connaisses.  
_ Je t'ai rien demandé, répliqua le roux. Moi au moins je ne suis pas une honte pour ma famille.  
_ Non, ça c'est ta sœur, répondit Nathanaël sèchement. La première Weasley à Serpentard depuis des siècles ça choque.

_Là Ron chercha à frapper le brun. Mais Haruto intervint avant même que le brun toujours assis dans l'herbe ait le temps de bouger. Il saisit le poignet du roux et lui tordit le bras de telle façon que le Gryffondor tomba à genoux dans l'herbe le visage tordu de douleur. _

_ Ne t'avise pas de le toucher, gronda le japonais.

_Les grands yeux améthyste du garçon reflétaient la promesse de miles souffrances si jamais le roux venait à lever à nouveau la main sur Nathanaël. Le jeune Weasley se mis à trembler en rencontrant le regard meurtrier de l'asiatique. Harry lui même eut un léger mouvement de recul. _

_ C'était bien la première fois que le japonais perdait son calme, et pour le coup le roux lui était sur le point de se faire dessus tellement le regard d'Haruto était meurtrier. Quand son adversaire chercha à l'éloigner le japonais ne le retint pas, mais son regard suivit le moindre de ses mouvements. Il se plaça entre Nathanaël et les deux Gryffondor avant de leur adresse de nouveau la parole. _

_ Je ne vous laisserais pas leur faire du mal, à aucun d'eux. Et si c'est une bataille que vous cherchez je peut vous assurer que vous n'en sortirez pas indemne. J'ai était formé à l'art du combat par mon père, les prévint Haruto. Ceci sera mon premier et dernier avertissement.

_Et malgré son orgueil démesuré Harry prit Ron par le bras pour retourner vers le château. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue le japonais se calma et revint s'asseoir vers ses amis qui le regardaient incrédules. Jason fut le premier à rire, il lui passa son bras autour des épaules avant de lui demander sur un ton que l'on pouvait qualifier de sournois. _

_ Et t'es sur que t'aime pas Darkness toi ?

_Le pauvre japonais s'empourpra, il aurait réagi pour chacun de ses amis. Mais il était évident que sa réaction avait été particulièrement violente cette fois ci. Et c'était peut-être bien parce que c'était Nathanaël qui était visé. Mais Haruto n'en était pas sur. _

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais. Et pour le moment je crois que le plus important c'est d'aider Stark.

_Tous acquiescèrent, oui, le plus important pour le moment ce n'était pas les sentiments amoureux d'Haruto et Nathanaël. Non, le plus important c'était leur ami qu'ils risquaient de perdre s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution. Heureusement, Sirius et Remus allaient les aider, parce qu'il était évident qu'à leur âge ils ne pouvaient pas faire grande chose contre la mère d'Ethan qui voulait l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. _

**Voilà ! Un commentaire à faire ?**


	6. Exposé Inter-Maisons

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

**Salut tout le monde, me voilà de retour pour un chapitre 6. **

**Je remercie Aya31 pour son com : La mère d'Ethan est pas cruelle volontairement. C'est juste qu'à ses yeux Ethan est trop étrange. Déjà à cause de son apparence, ensuite à cause de son caractère très différent du sien. Qui est plus proche de celui de Joshua.**

Chapitre 6 : Exposé Inter-Maisons

_ La solution aux problèmes d'Ethan arriva début décembre. Sirius avait longtemps cherché, allant interroger les membres du bureau des affaires familiales. Mais cela lui avait tout de même pris du temps. La lettre de l'auror arriva le premier mercredi de décembre au courrier du matin. Les maraudeurs étaient d'ailleurs à ce moment là en train de fignoler les détails de leur revanche sur Harry. Le survivant avait répandu une nouvelle rumeur dans l'école : « Ethan allait quitter Poudlard. Et une fois que ce serait fait les maraudeurs se dissoudraient comme du sucre dans une tasse de thé. ». Et cela avait passablement énervé les fauteurs de troubles. On ne riait pas du malheur des autres. Du moins pas de ce genre de malheur, ce n'était pas la faute d'Ethan si sa mère ne l'aimait pas et voulait s'en débarrasser. _

_Les garçons_

_ j'ai trouvé un moyen d'aider Ethan. Enfin, une fille du bureau des affaires familiales a trouvé une solution. Elle a contacté les parents de votre ami pour leur expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas priver Ethan d'une éducation magique. C'est une loi de notre monde, si jamais ils le faisaient, moldu ou non ils seraient sévèrement punis. Les parents d'Ethan ont été convoqués mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Insistant pour qu'Ethan quitte Poudlard et ailles dans une école moldu. Finalement, la conseillère chargée de ce dossier a décidé de chercher un tuteur sorcier pour notre petit chaton. Ça a prit du temps, parce que dans la communauté magique peu de gens veulent prendre ne charge un né moldu. Mais on a fini par trouver. _

_ Remus a accepté de le prendre en charge. J'ai témoigné en sa faveur, expliquant comment ce qui se passait à la maison pendant les pleines lunes. Et la demande a été acceptée à quelques conditions. Pour prendre notre chaton il a fallu qu'il accepte de déménager. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Nath, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il n'aille pas trop loin. Ma famille avait une petit maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Et la cheminé est reliée au réseau donc pas de problèmes. Si ton ami est d'accord, notre Lunard va s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. _

_J'espère avoir pu vous aider  
Sirius Black / Patmol_

_ Ethan sourit quand son ami lui tendit la lettre de son père. Il n'allait certainement pas refuser. En plus, l'albinos aimait beaucoup le loup-garou. Le garçon sortit un parchemin de son sac pour répondre immédiatement à l'auror. _

_M Black,_

_ je serais ravis d'aller vivre avec M Lupin. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré souvent, mais d'après mes souvenirs et ce que Nathanaël m'en a dit je le vois comme une personne formidable. Je suis sur que nous nous entendrons très bien. En tout cas je vois remercie pour votre aide, j'avoue que j'avais très peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir à Poudlard après Noël. Vraiment, merci du fond du cœur. _

_Ethan Owens / Stark_

_ Joshua le frère d'Ethan s'approcha du Serdaigle avec son sourire suffisant. _

_ Alors Ethan tu as enfin accepté de ne jamais revenir ici ? Demanda le brun.  
_ Pas du tout, répondit l'albinos. M Black s'est occupé du problème, je reviendrais après Noël. Mais je ne retournerais jamais chez toi.

_Joshua regarda son frère comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Mais il avait tout de même noté le fait qu'Ethan avait dit « chez toi » et non pas « chez nous ». Nathanaël sourit et entreprit d'expliquer au Gryffondor les lois fondamentales de leur monde. Et plus particulièrement celle qui les intéressait pour le moment : L'obligation pour tout jeune sorcier d'être instruit dans les domaines de la magie. »._

_ Votre mère n'a pas le droit d'empêcher Ethan d'aller à Poudlard ou dans n'importe quelle école de magie. Mais comme il semble qu'elle le déteste, mon oncle a été nommé tuteur et va s'occuper de lui, sourit Nathanaël.  
_ En gros ton père nous a débarrassé de Blanche Neige ? Demanda Joshua.  
_ Moi, intervint Mathieu. Je dirais plutôt qu'on a débarrassé Ethan de toi et de ta mère. Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter votre haine.

_ Joshua grimaça, il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais le professeur Flitwick approcha pour savoir ce qui se passait. Jason se fit un plaisir d'expliquer au responsable de leur maison ce que Sirius venait de faire pour Ethan. L'albinos profita de la diversion pour donner son message au hibou qui s'envola immédiatement. Peu importait ce que pouvait dire son frère pour le moment, le Serdaigle était trop heureux pour que quoi que ce soit puisse miner son moral. Joshua grogna et retourna à la table de Gryffondor. _

_ Les maraudeurs allèrent calmement en cours ensuite. Le premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques de l'année. C'est Hagrid qui avait été désigné pour assuré ce cours et qui avait reporté la première séance. Le demi-géant avait préparé un projet pendant les vacances et n'avait pas réussi à tout terminer avant la rentrée scolaire. Les Serpentard surtout avaient été heureux de ne pas voir tout de suite le demi-géant. Mais ce matin là ils allaient devoir se rendre dans sa classe. _

_ Les élèves de troisième année de toutes les maisons se rassemblèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry et Ron étaient à l'écart avec les Gryffondor. La plupart des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle étaient ensemble. Les Serpentard s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Drago était assis sur la rambarde du potager du demi-géant visiblement très fatigué. Ethan semblait désolé pour le blond. De même que ses amis. Les cinq fauteurs de troubles étaient comme de bien entendu eux aussi à l'écart, appuyés contre un arbre qui poussait juste à côté de la cabane. _

_ Il a vraiment l'air mal, soupira Ethan.  
_ Ouais, répondit Nathanaël. On pourrait peut-être l'aider.  
_ Ça serait marrant, sourit Jason. On pourrait se procurer discrètement les noms des partisans de Ginny et les couvrir de fourrure.  
_ On a pas déjà fait le coup de la fourrure ? Demanda Mathieu.  
_ Si, répondit Nathanaël. En première année. On va devoir trouver autre chose. Pas question de se répéter. Mais avant il va falloir se procurer les noms.  
_ En étudiant la carte on devrait pouvoir déduire qui est avec qui, sourit le japonais.

_Les maraudeurs continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le garde-chasse sorte de sa cabane avec son molosse : Crocdur sur ses talons. Il rassembla les élèves et leur demanda de s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire. Une fois que tout le monde se fut exécuté Hagrid leur sourit gentiment. _

_ Bon, commença le demi-géant. Voilà, si j'ai retardé le début des leçons c'est pour pouvoir mettre en place quelque chose. Cette année, plutôt que de vous faire des cours sur différentes créatures, c'est vous qui allez le faire.

_Tous se regardèrent ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que voulait dire Hagrid. _

_ Vous allez faire des exposés, précisa alors le garde-chasse. Vous aurez deux semaines pour faire un travail sur une créature par groupe. Avec selon la créature l'autorisation de l'approcher ou non. Exposés qui seront présentés devant vos camarades et notés.

_Les élèves se mirent à discuter joyeusement pour choisir leurs partenaires. Hagrid leur demanda de se taire avant de poursuivre son discours. _

_ Si ce cours est commun aux quatre maisons, c'est pour permettre un rapprochement entre vous. C'est pourquoi, vous allez faire des groupes de quatre, avec un élève de chaque maison.

_ Les élèves regardèrent le demi-géant comme si celui-ci était devenu complètement fou. Harry le lui demanda même en face, mais Hagrid refusa de céder, répliquant que les quatre responsables ainsi que le directeur avaient donné leur accord. Le survivant fut obligé de céder. Il voulu alors choisir des camarades, mais le demi-géant lui sourit et lui expliqua que pour éviter les disputes les groupes allaient être tirés au sort. _

_ Les groupes étaient les suivants :_

_Serdaigle : Mathieu Andrews ; Gryffondor : Seamus Finnigan ; Poufsouffle : Lewis Stanford ; Serpentard : Blaize Zabini._

_Serdaigle : Ethan Owens ; Gryffondor : Ronald Weasley ; Poufsouffle : Ernie McMillan ; Serpentard : Millicent Bulstrode._

_Serdaigle : Jason Malefoy ; Gryffondor : Dean Thomas ; Poufsouffle : Justin Finch-Fletchley ; Serpentard : Daphné Greengrass _

_Serdaigle : Nathanaël Black ; Gryffondor : Harry Potter ; Poufsouffle : Hannah Habbot ; Serpentard : Drago Malefoy_

_Serdaigle : Anthony Goldstein ; Gryffondor : Haruto Tsukikami ; Poufsouffle : Susan Bones ; Serpentard : Théodore Nott _

_ Hagrid continua à tirer les noms au sort jusqu'à ce que tout les groupes soient faits. Les élèves appelés se rejoignirent parfois en soupirant, et parfois en protestant avec véhémence. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de faire équipe avec Nathanaël, et l'inverse était également vrai. Drago lui soupira, faire un travail scolaire avec Nathanaël n'était pas une corvée, comme avec Potter. Le Serpentard avait déjà vu le survivant à la bibliothèque avec ses amis. Granger faisait le travail pour lui alors qu'il avait toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel ou un Optimal tout seul. _

_ Harry était loin d'être bête, mais c'était un fainéant. Il ne travaillait que si la matière l'intéressait. Ce qui expliquait ses bonnes notes en enchantement, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal. Et ses résultats catastrophiques en histoire de la magie, astronomie et potion. Le blond pria pour que la matière plaise au survivant pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire tout le travail avec le Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle. _

_ Les groupes de quatre s'installèrent dans l'herbe selon les instructions du professeur. Même si cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à tous les élèves. Hagrid leur sourit à priori très fier de lui. Calmement il prit une boite à côté de sa porte. _

_ J'ai noté sur des parchemins les noms des créatures qu'il est possible d'étudier en troisième année. Il y en a beaucoup, et nous ne les feront pas toutes. Mais, nous en étudierons plus que si nous utilisions la méthode classique d'étude.

_Les groupes envoyèrent chacun l'un des leurs piocher dans la boite pour savoir quel serait leur sujet d'étude de la semaine. Drago se porta volontaire pour son groupe, il dut reconnaître que l'idée était loin d'être idiote. Elle obligerait les élèves à s'investir dans cette matière s'ils ne voulaient pas faire baisser les moyennes des autres. Au moins était-il dans le groupe de Nathanaël Black, le garçon était vraiment doué, avec son aide Drago pensait qu'ils pourraient avoir une note potable. Il ne connaissait pas la Poufsouffle, mais lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. _

_Les groupes se rassemblèrent pour regarder quelle créature ils avaient tiré et regarder dans le livre ce qu'ils pouvaient déjà trouver. Drago regarda le parchemin et pâlit. _

_ Alors ? Demanda Nathanaël. On est tombé sur quoi ?  
_ Hippogriffe, répondit le blond.

_Le blond ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'étudier une créature dangereuse. Nathanaël lui trouvait ça absolument fantastique d'étudier une créature à moitié aigle. Harry à cause de son ego pensait que la créature ne le toucherait jamais. Quant à Hannah, la Poufsouffle était assez pragmatique. Hagrid passa les créatures tirées en revue, il alla ensuite en chercher une de chaque pour les confier aux élèves. Sauf les plus dangereuses qui furent attachés dans les enclos alentours. _

_Groupe de Mathieu, sujet d'étude : La salamandre_

_Groupe d'Ethan, sujet d'étude : Le pégase_

_Groupe de Jason, sujet d'étude : L'hippocampe (Le cheval qui vit sous l'eau assez connu dans la mythologie grec)_

_Groupe de Nathanaël, sujet d'étude : L'hippogriffe_

_Groupe d'Haruto, sujet d'étude : L'oiseau de foudre_

_ Les groupes se séparèrent souvent en se disputant. Particulièrement parce que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. Enfin, surtout parce que les rouge et or refusaient de faire une trêve. De même que les Serpentard qui étaient de la garde serpentine. Ceux qui suivaient Drago eux n'agissaient que s'ils étaient provoqués. _

_ Drago se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe, il était fatigué. Nathanaël lui regardait l'hippogriffe attaché dans l'enclos. Harry faisait les cents pas à quelques mètres de là, Hannah était un peu à l'écart. Elle était plutôt calme, mais elle préférait ne pas approcher les trois princes de Poudlard comme beaucoup appelaient les trois garçons avec qui elle faisait équipe. _

_ La blonde détailla les trois garçons. Drago était l'image même du prince. Avec ses cheveux blonds, bien coiffés et toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Une beauté que certains qualifiaient de parfaite ou froide. Même ses manières s'apparentaient à celles d'un prince. En un mot majestueux. Il plaisait beaucoup aux filles. Mais il était comme une statue de glace, le beau garçon qu'on ne pouvait pas approcher sans avoir peur de le casser. Beaucoup rêvaient de sortir avec le Serpentard, fille ou garçon._

_ Harry lui était plus, dangereux. Comme un lion. Une créature belle, mais terriblement dangereux. Il était souvent débraillé. Sa cravate mal serrée voir seulement passée autour de son cou, les premiers boutons de sa chemises toujours ouverts au risque d'être réprimandé, ses cheveux impossibles a coiffés, et ses yeux d'un verts peu commun. Les garçons s'écartaient sur son chemin, et les filles tombaient en pâmoison devant le mauvais garçon que semblait être parfois le Gryffondor. Mais elles aimaient aussi quand le brun s'habillait parfaitement pour plaire à sa mère. _

_ Quant à Nathanaël. Ce qui plaisait c'était le mystère. Les filles aimaient le côté secret du maraudeur, qui pouvait apparaître et disparaître absolument partout dans le château. Beaucoup aimaient son humour et son sourire lumineux. Le brun avait un style vestimentaire plutôt décontracté sans être mauvais garçon. Les filles et même les garçons de l'école le trouvait très beau, avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs ses traits délicats et ses grands yeux bleu indigo profond. Et puis, le Serdaigle avait le petit quelque chose qu'avaient les grands hommes. Cette aura qui poussaient tout le monde à écouter ce qu'il disait et à lui obéir quand il demandait quelque chose. Le brun était le prince de sa maison sans même s'en rendre compte ou le rechercher. En fait, Nathanaël était tellement naïf parfois que s'en était touchant. _

_ Sérieusement, pourquoi c'est sur nous que tombe ce truc là, l'hippogriffe, se plaignit Drago.  
_ T'en fais pas, rit Nathanaël. Si tu veux on te demandera pas de l'approcher, répondit Nathanaël. Moi perso je suis volontaire.

_Le Serpentard s'approcha du maraudeur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le jaugeant. _

_ Je n'aime pas ces bestioles, répondit Drago. Mais je vous aiderais pour le travail.  
_ En gros tu proposes une trêve ? Demanda le brun.  
_ Juste pour ce travail, répondit Drago.  
_ Ça s'étendra à nos amis ? Hésita Hannah qui avait entendu le début de la conversation.

_Drago la regarda et la jeune fille se ratatina, Harry lui s'apprêtait à invectiver le Serpentard quand le blond répondit à la Poufsouffle. _

_ Je suppose que ça peut se faire, répondit Drago. Du moins tant qu'ils ne causent pas de problèmes.

_Soulagée que Drago lui parle de manière civilisée, Hannah sourit et répondit. _

_ Bien sur, disons que ceux qui briseront la trêve en seront exclus, mais seulement eux, proposa la Poufsouffle.  
_ Moi ça me va, répondit Nathanaël. Je pense pouvoir m'engager au nom des maraudeurs et dire que nous ne ferons pas de blagues aux amis des membres de ce groupe. Ce qui ne comprends pas la garde serpentine.  
_ Pareil, répondit le blond. Et toi Potter ?

_ Le Gryffondor accepta en grognant, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Car cela voulait dire ne plus chercher à attraper les maraudeurs en flagrant délit. Ni chercher des noises à Drago et ses petits copains. Un véritable enfer pour le Gryffondor qui ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de provoquer une bagarre avec les deux groupes en question. _

_ Hagrid approcha d'eux en souriant. Visiblement heureux qu'ils soient tombés sur cette créature. Puisque c'était l'un des seuls sujet d'étude dangereux parmi ceux tirés au sort le garde-chasse avait décidé de rester avec le groupe de Nathanaël, Harry, Drago et Hannah. Le groupe d'Haruto devait étudier l'oiseau de foudre, mais le garde-chasse n'en avait pas encore, donc ce groupe ne pouvait faire que de l'étude théorique. Mais d'ici la semaine suivante, ils pourraient observer un spécimen de cette espèce assez rare en Grande-Bretagne. _

_ Les enfants, je vous présente Buck, c'est un bon hippogriffe.  
_ Il est très beau Hagrid, répondit Nathanaël en souriant.

_ Le demi-géant ne leur dit rien sur Buck, les laissant chercher dans leurs livres toutes les informations concernant les hippogriffes. Le chapitre sur ces créatures était divisé en plusieurs sous parties, les quatre élèves se les partagèrent donc. Drago commença à noter le régime alimentaires de la créature, a savoir à peu près le même que celui d'un aigle normal, même si les quantités étaient différentes. Hannah elle s'était plongé dans la section qui parlait de la reproduction de la créature. Vu qu'Harry ne semblait pas pressé de choisir un sous chapitre, Nathanaël avait choisi pour lui et lui avait collé le livre entre les mains. Le survivant se retrouva donc à consulter en ronchonnant la section parlait des maladies courantes que pouvaient avoir ces créatures. Nathanaël pendant ce temps cherchait les différents moyens d'approcher et d'apprivoiser ses animaux. _

_ Le maraudeur fini par se redresser laissant ses notes et son livres posés sur sa cape dans l'herbe encore un peu humide. Harry qui gribouillait plus qu'il ne travaillait, par paresse ne remarqua pas le geste du maraudeur. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hannah et de Drago qui le virent bien se diriger vers Buck. _

_ Attends Black, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, l'interpella Drago.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, Hagrid est là, et j'ai bien lu tout ce qui concernait l'approche d'un hippogriffe.

_Hannah se mordit la lèvre inquiète, Drago lui ronchonna après les Serdaigle trop Gryffondor à son goût. Il donna un coup de pied à Harry pour que celui-ci se lève et regarde Nathanaël essayer d'approcher la créature magique. Le survivant ronchonna pour la forme, mais à ses yeux, c'était beaucoup plus amusant de regarder son frère se mettre dans le pétrin que de lire les passages qu'on lui avait demandé de lire. _

_ Hagrid avait ouvert la barrière de l'enclos et s'était placé de façon à pouvoir intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal. Le maraudeur s'avança calmement vers Buck qui tourna immédiatement son regard doré vers lui. _

_ L'adolescent plongea son regard dans celui de l'hippogriffe, utilisant le masque du maraudeur sur de lui, même si ce n'était pas forcément le cas. Il s'arrêta à un mètres de la créature prenant bien garde de ne pas la quitter du regard. Le garçon s'inclina profondément comme le disait le lire puis se redressa doucement attendant la réaction de Buck. L'hippogriffe fixa Nathanaël une bonne minute avant de s'incliner profondément devant lui. _

_ Hagrid ainsi qu'Hannah et Drago applaudirent Nathanaël. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du maraudeur, puis doucement il commença à avancer vers l'oiseau la main tendue, paume vers le haut pour que Buck ne considère pas son geste comme une agression. Doucement, un pas après l'autre l'adolescent avança, avec le plus de précaution possible. Hagrid regardait ce qui se passait sur le qui-vive, car si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Nathanaël, le demi-géant était sur que Sirius l'écorcherait vif. Et Hagrid préférait faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de subir la colère du meilleur élément du bureau des auror : Sirius Black. _

_ Lorsque les doigts de Nathanaël touchèrent le bec de Buck celui-ci se mit à roucouler. Il fit même un pas en avant et donna à meilleur accès à son cou à l'adolescent. Le maraudeur sourit, étrangement fier de ce qu'il venait de réussir. Les trois autre élèves s'étaient approchés de l'enclos pour regarder Nathanaël et l'hippogriffe. C'était un spectacle qui méritait d'être immortalisé, du moins aux yeux d'Hannah et de Drago. Harry lui fixait son frère avec colère. _

**_ Comment ose-t-il me donner des ordres ?! Je suis le survivant ! Le sauveur du monde magique ! Mais c'est toujours lui qui reçoit les lauriers ! Toujours Nathanaël par ci, Nathanaël par là ! Il m'énerve au plus haut point !**

_ Le survivant serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts le regard dur. Il en avait assez que son frère récolte tous les honneurs. D'abord la pierre philosophale, ensuite la chambre des secrets et cette année leur petite « surprise » pour leurs invités. Qu'est ce que ça allait être la prochaine fois ? L'amitié de Rogue ?_

**_ Toi et tes larbins vous allez me le payer. **

_ Sans se soucier des conséquences, le survivant pointa sa baguette vers Nathanaël et Buck. Personne ne le vit faire, tous étaient trop occupés à admirer les prouesses du Serdaigle. Du moins c'était le point de vue d'Harry. En vérité, le Serdaigle, le Serpentard et la Poufsouffle étaient en train d'étudier l'hippogriffe le plus calmement du monde. Ils n'admiraient pas Nathanaël. Le seul à admirer quelque chose c'était le Serdaigle, et c'était le plumage de la créature, pas autre chose. _

_ Légèrement en retrait et en murmurant pour que personne ne l'entende Harry jeta le maléfice du bloque jambe à son frère. Quand les jambes de Nathanaël devinrent raides et refusèrent de lui obéir, le garçon vacilla, battit des bras et s'effondra sur le dos dans un cri. Surpris Buck poussa un cri strident avant d'attaque Nath à coup de serres. Malheureusement, un de coup atteignit le Serdaigle au niveau du torse, déchirant la robe noire et ouvrant une large plaie assez profonde. Hagrid maîtrisa immédiatement la créature en criant à Drago, Hannah et Harry d'emmener Nathanaël au plus vite au château. _

_ Les quatre autres maraudeurs qui avaient entendu le cri d'Hagrid arrivèrent en courant. En voyant l'état de leur ami, Haruto eut des nausées, Ethan s'effondra en pleurs, Jason ne sut pas quoi faire et Mathieu cherchait comment sauver son ami. Hannah elle aussi pleurait, et Harry lui préférait regarder. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser aussi gravement le Serdaigle et était assailli par les remords. Jusqu'à ce que Drago réagisse et se tourne vers Mathieu. _

_ Tu peux devenir un cheval non ! Alors vite ! Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

_Voyant le Serpentard près à aider son frère, la colère monta de nouveau en Harry. Il avait essayé de devenir ami avec Malefoy. Et qui le blond considérait comme un égal ? Évidement Nathanaël. Tout remord quitta le cœur du survivant. _

_Le cri de Drago réveilla Mathieu qui n'hésita pas une seconde à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Le blond en tant que noble savait parfaitement monter, même à cru. Il sauta sur le dos de l'étalon gris en s'aidant de la barrière en bois de l'enclos pendant que Jason et Haruto soulevaient doucement leur ami pour le déposer dans les bras du blond. Dès que Drago eut prévenu Mathieu qu'il pouvait y aller, celui-ci détala au triple galop vers le château. Poussé dans son effort par la peur de perdre un ami précieux. _

_ Un peu après que Mathieu et Drago soient partit avec le blessé le garde-chasse réussi finalement à calmer l'hippogriffe. Haruto essayait de consoler Ethan, pendant que Jason lui réfléchissait pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le blond travaillait avec son groupe non loin de là, il avait bien vu Nathanaël tomber sans raison apparente. Un échange de regards avec Haruto et Ethan plus tard, Jason su que foi de maraudeurs ils allaient trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. _

**Vote avis ? **


	7. La Naissance des Gardiens

**Salut tout le monde, me voilà de retour pour un chapitre 7**

**Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai été un peu occupé et donc j'ai pas eu le temps de publier ce chapitre. Qui n'est sans doute pas le meilleur ^^ Et il s'y passe grand chose. **

**Par contre je risque de prendre du temps à mettre le prochain chapitre avec la vengeance des maraudeurs. J'ai un peu de mal avec celui là.**

**Oh et j'ai corrigé le chapitre 6 où j'avais cité Hermione et Neville alors qu'ils sont partis dans une école étrangère ^^ Merci de me l'avoir faire remarqué.**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 7 : La Naissance des Gardiens

**Poudlard bureau du directeur 11 h 30**

_ Dumbledore était enfermé dans son bureau et refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Le vieux sorcier avait peur. Sirius Black était arrivé le matin même accompagné de Remus Lupin pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à son fils adoré. Pourtant le directeur avait interdit au personnel de prévenir l'auror. Visiblement quelqu'un n'avait pas obéi. Sans doute les maraudeurs n'avaient-ils pas tenus comptes de ce qu'il avait décidé. Comme toujours. Le vieil homme soupira, déjà qu'il devait gérer le dragon familier du garçon qui réclamait vengeance. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin en plus. _

_ Le vieux sorcier savait déjà que les maraudeurs allaient être insupportable quand Nathanaël se réveillerait. Et peut-être même avant s'il n'avait pas de chance. Ils allaient sans aucun doute dans un premier temps fêter le rétablissement du garçon. Puis si quelqu'un était responsable de l'accident, celui-ci ou celle-ci allait subir la colère des fauteurs de trouble de Poudlard. Et Dumbledore savait pour avoir subit la première génération, que cette vengeance serait réellement terrible. Et surtout qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. _

_ L'infirmière Mme Pomfresh avait travaillé toute la nuit dans le but de sauver la vie du jeune Serdaigle avec l'aide de Melian, la nymphe familier de Jason Malefoy. Et elle avait réussi à sauver l'adolescent. Le collège échappait donc à la vindicte de l'auror. Car si Nathanaël avait succombé à ses blessures Sirius Black aurait détruit l'école jusqu'à la dernière pierre. _

_ À la surprise du directeur Drago Malefoy était resté avec les maraudeurs devant la porte de l'infirmerie, attendant de savoir comment allait Nathanaël. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le directeur ne les chasse chacun dans leur salle commune. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à dormir. Ethan s'était même réfugié dans les bras de Jason pour pleurer. Beaucoup de Serdaigle avaient attendu avec les maraudeurs dans la salle commune. De même que les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient veillé avec Haruto, dans celle de Gryffondor._

**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée Poudlard Infirmerie 8 h 30**

_ Sirius Black entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie du collège Poudlard, pâle comme un linge, Remus sur ses talons. Le loup-garou était venu quand son ami l'avait appelé, dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Jason le prévenant de l'accident de Nathanaël en fait. L'auror avait été surpris de lire que Drago Malefoy avait aidé son fils, mais Sirius n'était pas du genre à avoir des préjugés idiots. À ses yeux Lucius était Lucius et Drago était Drago. Il ne faisait pas l'amalgame entre les deux. Même s'il se méfiait un peu tout de même._

_ Le personnel du collège avait été surpris de les voir arriver lui et Remus. Mme Pomfresh n'avait donc pas reçu le père et l'oncle de blessé immédiatement. Préférant s'assurer de l'état de son patient avant de parler avec la famille. Hagrid était venu voir les deux hommes la tête basse. _

_ Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si Nathanaël a été blessé, marmonna le garde-chasse.  
_ Non Hagrid, vous étiez avec lui, répondit Sirius. Et d'après la lettre de Jason vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
_ C'est vrai, approuva Remus. Apparemment Nath c'est effondré sans raison apparente.

_Hagrid acquiesça timidement. Expliquant qu'à un moment l'adolescent caressait l'hippogriffe et que la seconde suivante il s'effondrait sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Après avoir rassuré le garde-chasse sur le fait qu'ils ne lui en voulaient absolument pas, les deux homme entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh les attendait pour leur expliquer comment allait Nathanaël. La médicomage fit s'asseoir les deux adultes qui craignirent le pire. _

_ Nathanaël vivra, leur dit Mme Pomfresh.  
_ Ouf, souffla Sirius.  
_ Cependant, malgré mes talents et les pouvoirs de la nymphe de Jason, il gardera quelques séquelles.  
_ Lesquelles ? Demanda le loup-garou.  
_ Une fine cicatrice pour commencer, presque invisible rassurez vous. Allant d'un peu en dessous du cœur jusqu'à la mi-cuisse du côté droit. Visiblement il n'est pas tombé vers l'arrière mais en diagonale. Il a de la chance d'être tombé ainsi, sinon cet hippogriffe l'aurait tué sur le coup.

_Elle laissa le père et l'oncle du garçon assimiler les informations avant de continuer. _

_ Je disait donc, La blessure était grave mais grâce aux talents guérisseurs du familier de M Malefoy votre fils s'en sortira M Black. Seulement les serres de l'hippogriffe ont abîmé les tendons de la jambe droite. Comme nous ne nous sommes pas concentré sur cette blessure Nathanaël gardera une faiblesse dans cette jambe.

_ Sirius se redressa et alla regarder par la fenêtre, essayant à grande peine de partir à la recherche du coupable dans tout le château. Car l'auror avait deviné que son fils n'était pas tombé tout seul. De plus, Hagrid lui avait confirmé que si la chute était due à Buck la créature n'aurait pas attaqué l'adolescent. Et le garde-chasse connaissait bien l'animal, il l'avait élevé. _

_ Il ne pourra plus courir aussi longtemps qu'avant, ni aussi vite et pour le Quidditch … Je ne sais pas. Il faudra qu'il fasse un essais.

_ Sirius demanda ensuite à voir le garçon qui dormait toujours. Son corps était totalement épuisé, il ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant quelques jours. _

**Poudlard Grande Salle 12 h 00**

_ Ethan, Mathieu, Jason et Haruto s'étaient assis à la table de Serdaigle qui semblait en deuil depuis l'accident, toute l'école était au courant Après tout, le cours était commun à toutes les maisons. Et beaucoup avaient vu l'état du Serdaigle alors qu'on l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Alexa était d'ailleurs venue s'asseoir près de son frère en signe d'encouragement. Mathieu avait apprécié ce geste de soutient discret de la part de sa petit sœur. _

_ Avant de quitter le collège Sirius avait salué leurs successeurs. Remus avait prit Ethan dans ses bras pour le consoler car l'albinos était profondément touché par ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Une fois le garçon calmé le loup-garou lui expliqua que tout était prêt et que s'il voulait venir pour les vacances Remus en serait vraiment ravi. Puis les deux hommes étaient parti, mais avant cela, les jeunes maraudeurs avaient promis à leurs prédécesseurs de mener leur enquête. Ils trouveraient celui ou celle qui avait causé l'accident de Nathanaël. Et si coupable il y avait celui-ci le payerait très cher. Sirius et Remus décidèrent de leur faire confiance et de les laisser venger l'aigle blessé. _

_ Alors que les élèves de Serpentard et les Serdaigle attendaient pour entrer dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, Drago s'approcha des maraudeurs qui hésitèrent quelques secondes à serrer les rangs. Mais finalement les trois Serdaigle décidèrent d'agir avec calme. Après tout, le Serpentard avait essayé d'aider lors de l'accident._

_ Je voulais savoir comment allait Nathanaël, lui expliqua le blond.  
_ Il va aller bien, répondit Mathieu calmement. Merci d'être venu Drago.  
_ De rien, répondit le blond. Au fait, je voulais vous dire, ni moi ni Habbot ne sommes responsables. Parce que je me doute que vous ne croyez pas que c'est un accident.  
_ Effectivement, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça soit un accident. Nathanaël tient sur ses deux pieds. Maintenant il reste plus qu'à savoir qui est responsable. Vu que c'est visiblement ni toi ni Habbot ne reste que Potter et Hagrid.  
_ Je pense pas qu'Hagrid y soit pour quelque chose, intervint Ethan. Il est venu voir Sirius et Remus pour s'excuser de n'avoir par réussi à contrôler son hippogriffe assez vite.

_Les trois Serdaigle et le Serpentard se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Drago ne reprenne la parole. _

_ Reste que Potter … marmonna le Serpentard. Comme je lui tournais le dos je sais pas … Mais je doute qu'il vous dise la vérité si jamais vous lui posez la question.  
_ Et il est super jaloux de Nathanaël, approuva Jason. C'est un mobile probable à défaut d'être rationnel.  
_ Et on sait tous que Potter n'est pas quelqu'un de rationnel, répondit Drago. C'est un Gryffondor, il agit au feeling, à l'instinct.

_ La discussion prit fin car le professeur Binns passa à travers la porte de sa classe, signe que le cours allait commencer. Tous s'installèrent dans la salle en discutant joyeusement pour la plupart des élèves. Le professeur fantôme commença à parler, et quelques minutes plus tard seuls deux voir trois élèves suivaient encore. Ethan gribouillait sur son parchemin, Mathieu lui prenait encore des notes pendant que Jason réfléchissait à la façon de tirer les vers du nez du prince de Gryffondor. Plusieurs idées risquaient de leurs valoir l'exclusion si jamais ils se faisaient prendre, et d'autres lui paraissaient trop fades. _

_ Dès qu'ils le purent les maraudeurs gagnèrent l'infirmerie pour y avoir des nouvelles de leur ami. Mme Pomfresh fut surprise de ne pas les avoir vu plus tôt. Elle les laissa entrer quelques minutes. Mais le jeune Black dormait toujours. Assis près de leur ami, Ethan commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée même s'il savait pertinemment que le brun ne l'entendait pas. Mathieu Jason et Haruto eux complotaient contre le survivant. Ils avaient une idée totalement surréaliste, mais au vu de ce qui était arrivé à Nathanaël les quatre garçons pensaient que c'était la moindre des choses. Oh ! Que le Gryffondor allait souffrir s'il était responsable de la situation. _

_ Ethan avait fini par ne plus savoir quoi dire. Il avait fixé Nathanaël quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglots silencieux, la tête entre les bras et reposant sur le lit du blessé. Les autres s'en rendirent cependant compte très vite. Ils connaissait bien Ethan après tout. _

_ T'en fais pas Ethan, sourit Jason. Si Potter est responsable il le payera.

_Le blond grogna ses paroles, mettant alors des mots sur la menace qui planait au dessus du Gryffondor. Le seul suspect dans cette histoire d'accident. L'albinos se tourna vers le blond. Mathieu posa alors sa main sur son épaule et parla à son tour. _

_ Tout se passera bien Stark, le rassura Mathieu. Nous trouverons celui qui a fait ça, et Darkness va se réveiller.  
_ Merci Wisdom d'essayer de me remonter le moral, ronronna Ethan.

_Le garçon aux yeux d'ambre sourit doucement pendant que Jason passait son bras autour des épaules de celui qui était un peu leur petit frère à tous. L'albinos sourit timidement à son ami. Mme Pomfresh leur demanda de quitter l'infirmerie, car leur visite n'avait déjà que trop durer. Du plus il était l'heure pour eux de retourner en cours. _

_ Lors du dîner, Masamune le kitsune d'Haruto apporta apporta des messages à plusieurs élèves éparpillés dans les quatre maisons. Élèves que les quatre fauteurs de troubles valides avaient sélectionnés avec application. Tous furent surprit de recevoir un message des maraudeurs c'était bien la première fois. Le message était le suivant : _

_Cher (Chère) ami(e),_

_nous, les maraudeurs te demandons de bien vouloir te rendre dans la salle désaffectée qui se trouve près du tableau de la dame du lac au troisième étage. Nous te demandons de ne pas montrer ce message à qui que ce soit, tu as été choisi spécifiquement parmi tous les élève que nous connaissons. Nous t'attendons toi ainsi que quelques autres à la fin des cours, c'est à dire 18 heure._

_Lightning, Nexus, Stark et Wisdom_

_ Le message n'était pas signé du nom de Darkness, le dernier maraudeur : Nathanaël Black. Mais touts ceux qui avaient reçu le message se disaient que ce devait être parce que le garçon était à l'infirmerie et incapable d'agir. _

_ Les maraudeurs assis à leur table discutaient pour savoir si leur plan allait se passer sans accrocs ou si tout allait partir en fumée. Mais aussi si Nathanaël serait d'accord avec eux à son réveil. Car bien qu'ils aient consciencieusement sélectionnés quelques élèves dans le collège ils n'étaient surs de rien. Ethan avait l'estomac noué par l'appréhension, presque autant que le jour de leur première blague._

_ J'ai pas faim, murmura l'albinos.  
_ Moi non plus, avoua Jason. Mais t'as déjà rien mangé à midi, Nath va te mettre la fessée s'il apprends ça.

_Un infime sourire étira les lèvres d'Ethan, et le garçon fit un effort en mangeant un peu plus. Haruto lui n'était pas vraiment mieux, il commençait à comprendre ce que Nathanaël avait ressentit l'année dernière quand il avait lui-même été en danger de mort. C'était une sensation exécrable, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Si ce n'est prendre déjà part au plan qu'avait mis au point Mathieu pour se venger._

_ À l'heure dite, dans la salle du troisième étage se rassemblèrent : les jumeaux Weasley de Gryffondor, Alexa Andrews et Cédric Diggory de Poufsouffle, ainsi que Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaize Zabini de Serpentard. Ils parleraient sans doute à Neville Londubat à son retour à l'école. Les maraudeurs eux étaient déjà dans la salle et attendaient de voir comment leurs invités allaient réagir. Finalement après s'être toisé quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Ils s'installèrent en groupe sans se regarder, mais au moins ils ne se battaient pas._

_ Première victoire dirons-nous, parla finalement Mathieu. Ils se battent pas encore.  
_ Ouais, alors maintenant t'as cas leur expliquer pourquoi on leur a demandé de venir, rit Jason.

_Les quatre maraudeurs étaient déjà calmement installés depuis un petit moment déjà. Ethan était assis tranquillement au bord de l'estrade, les bras entourant ses genoux. Jason était installé sur une table près de la fenêtre, sa jambe droite ramenée contre son torse, l'autre se balançant doucement. Mathieu était debout au centre de l'estrade, les mains dans les poches. Haruto assis en tailleur près du garçon aux yeux d'ambre. Mathieu soupira devant le fait que Jason semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Il regarda les élèves présents un instant avant de prendre la parole. _

_ Bien, commence Mathieu. Si vous êtes là c'est à cause d'une chose qui nous énerve prodigieusement.  
_ Laquelle ? demanda Alexa.  
_ Les attaques d'élèves sans raisons, juste parce qu'ils passent dans un couloir. Les discriminations que font Potter, Ginny et leurs bandes respectives. Nous mêmes avons du souvent faire des détours pour éviter des patrouilles des deux groupes dans les couloir la nuit.

_Les invités se regardèrent, la plupart n'avaient pas remarqués ses patrouilles. Mais avaient bien vu deux groupes se former autour de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Mais comme eux ne sortaient pas souvent après le couvre feu ils n'avaient pas encore eut à faire aux fameuses patrouilles nocturnes. Sauf les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley. _

_ C'est vrai, approuva Fred. On s'est presque se faire avoir par Rusard à cause du boucans qu'ils ont fait une fois.  
_ Des vrai plaies, soupira son frère.  
_ C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici, reprit Mathieu. Depuis le début de l'année de nombreux incidents se sont produits. Nous sommes presque sur que ce qui est arrivé à Nathanaël n'est pas un accident. Mais le résultat de cette guerre de clans comme nous l'appelons.  
_ Ou guerre de maison, intervint Haruto. Car chacun des deux groupes n'est constitué d'élèves que d'un maison précise.

_En effet, quand un élève se promenait dans les couloirs il arrivait parfois des accidents. Des chutes dans les escaliers, des objets souvent lourds qui tombaient sur ceux qui passaient. En quelques jours l'infirmière avait reçu une bonne dizaine de visiteurs blessés. Mais aucun n'avait pu ou voulu dire comment ils avaient étaient blessés. Les professeurs n'avaient pas voulu croire ceux qui avaient parlé. Par conséquent plus personne n'osait aller dans les couloirs le soir, ou plus précisément dans certaines zones. _

_ La garde serpentine, le groupe de Ginny, avait privatisé une grande zone à l'ouest du château. On y trouvait de nombreuses salles de classes vides, ainsi que les toilettes du premier et troisième étage. Et enfin, la bibliothèque du collège. Quiconque entrait dans ses endroits après la fin des cours risquait d'y trouver les Serpentard. Une des salle de classe était utilisé comme base et avait été décorée par magie, cependant les maraudeurs n'avaient pas pu s'en approcher suffisamment. Ils en avaient seulement entendu parler un soir alors qu'il étaient cachés derrière une tapisserie qui camouflait un passage secret qu'ils étaient visiblement les seuls à connaître. _

_ Potter et ses troupes, si l'on pouvait les appeler ainsi, étaient installé dans les étages autour de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La tour d'astronomie également, ainsi que le couloir ou se trouvait la salle de bain des préfets. Ils contrôlaient également la grande salle qui avait accueillie les cours de duel de Lockhart l'année précédente. Les maraudeurs pensaient que Potter avait dû faire ensorceler une salle pour lui servir de base. Mais évidement ils ne savaient pas où elle était. _

_ Et alors ? Demanda Blaize. C'est quoi le rapport avec nous ?

_Jason sourit sadiquement et répondit à la question à la place de Mathieu. _

_ En fait, on pensait devenir les gardiens de Poudlard. Ce château est devenu notre seconde maison. Il devrait être un endroit où l'on se sent en sécurité.  
_ Ce qu'ils font c'est totalement injuste, soupira Ethan. On voulait faire quelque chose la semaine dernière mais on a été retardé parce qu'on ne peut pas se déplacer seuls sans risque.  
_ Ouaip, approuva Jason. Y a des élèves beaucoup plus âgés dans les deux groupes, trop dangereux.

_Les élèves présents furent surpris, jamais ils n'avaient imaginés que quoi que ce soit puisse empêcher les maraudeurs de faire une farce. Mais visiblement ils se trompaient. Ils n'étaient pas tellement différents d'eux. Ils pouvaient avoir peur et échouer. _

_ Mais pourquoi toutes les maisons confondu ? Demanda Théodore.  
_ Parce qu'on sais que les maisons sont plus fortes ensembles, répondit Ethan. Sinon on aurait jamais proposé à Haruto de devenir l'un des nôtres.  
_ Et puis, intervint Mathieu. Aussi parce que l'on veut prouver à Potter et Weasley qu'ils ont tort.  
_ Vous pensez que ma théorie sur Potter est juste ? Demanda Drago.

_Pour toute réponse les maraudeurs eurent un sourire malsain. De toute évidence ils croyaient effectivement que Potter était responsable de l'accident de Nathanaël. Drago senti un frisson le parcourir tout entier. Les maraudeurs lui faisaient peur, leurs ennemis souffriraient milles morts. Et même plus s'ils parvenaient à blesser l'un d'entre eux. Comme c'était le cas ici. Le blond remercia le ciel que les Serdaigle et le Gryffondor ne le considèrent pas comme leur ennemi, mais plutôt comme un allier potentiel. _

_ Plus que des gardiens, intervint Théodore. Nous en serions les maîtres.  
_ Pas tout à fait, répondit Haruto. Être les maîtres de l'école voudrait dire que nous imposerons nos règles. Là nous allons seulement nous assurer que personne ne le fasse. À part les professeurs évidement.

_Tous se regardèrent. Les jumeaux les premiers se levèrent. _

_ On est avec vous ! S'exclama Fred.  
_ A 100 % les potes ! Ajouta George. On est associés, puisque vous avez besoin de nous on est là.

_Les maraudeurs sourirent, heureux que les deux farceurs acceptent de leur apporter leur aide. Car malgré ce que semblait penser Moly et Arthur Weasley, Fred et George étaient de puissants sorciers. Probablement plus puissants que leurs parents, ils auraient pu être premiers de leur classe, voir préfets et préfets en chef s'ils l'avaient voulu. S'ils n'avaient pas été attiré par le chaos et les blagues. _

_ Je viens aussi, déclara Alexa. J'ai déjà eu à faire aux Serpentard. Ils nous ont empêché de passer par plusieurs couloirs il y a une semaine alors qu'on redescendait de notre cours d'astronomie.  
_ Vos blagues m'ont toujours fait rire, sourit Cédric. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

_Mathieu serra sa sœur dans ses bras pendant que Jason donnait une tape sur l'épaule du second Poufsouffle présent. Visiblement ils étaient content de compter les deux élèves parmi eux. Les seuls à ne pas s'être prononcé étaient les Serpentard, les maraudeurs les avaient invités sans trop y croire. Ethan était un né-moldu, et Jason et Drago ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Les trois serpents discutèrent entre eux avant que Drago ne se lève. _

_ C'est d'accord. Après tout, Jason est mon cousin de sang, et Nathanaël par adoption. Personne ne touche à la famille d'un Malefoy.  
_ Et on ne va pas laisser notre meilleur ami tout seul, rit Blaize.

Ma_thieu sourit, la première partie de son plan s 'était terminée avec un franc succès. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à vérifier si Potter était réellement la cause de l'accident de Nathanaël. Mais cela allait demander de violer au moins tous les articles du règlement, et peut-être bien une ou deux lois du monde magique. Les trois Serdaigle et le Gryffondor y étaient préparés, mais ils n'allaient pas obliger les autres à venir avec eux. Ils pouvaient bien confirmer leurs soupçons seuls et demander aux autres de les aider à se venger ensuite. Mais finalement, tout le monde fut d'accord avec le plan de Mathieu. __Alexa surprise par l'idée totalement folle des maraudeurs, et les Serpentard totalement enthousiastes, de même que les jumeaux Weasley._

_ Très bien, rendez vous ici demain à la même heure pour discuter des détails, proposa Mathieu.  
_ Pas de problème, répondirent les deux Weasley, les Serpentard et Alexa.  
_ Moi je ne peux pas, répondit Cédric. J'ai cours d'astronomie demain. Impossible d'y échapper.  
_ Pas de problèmes, répondit Jason. On pourra se débrouiller quand même.

_Tous sourirent, les gardiens étaient nés, et ils allaient faire en sorte que personne ne martyrise les élèves de Poudlard à des fins égoïstes. Faire des blagues c'était pour faire rire tout le monde, mais visiblement ce n'était pas ce que voulaient faire Ginny et Potter. Et ils allaient arrêter ça, et très vite. Mais avant toute choses, ils allaient découvrir qui avait osé attenté à la vie de Nathanaël Black et faire payer son acte à cette personne. _

**Un petit com ?**


	8. Coupable et Vengeance

**Et voilà la vengeance des maraudeurs ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

**J'ai corrigé le chapitre précédent concernant Neville que j'ai cité alors qu'il n'est pas sensé être là. **

**Oh ! Et c'est pas moi qui ai eut l'idée de la vengeance. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 8 : Coupable et Vengeance

_ Il fallu plusieurs jours pour mettre au point le plan complet, car Mathieu n'avait qu'une ébauche de plan au départ. Parce qu'il ne savait pas si les élèves invités allaient accepté de former les gardiens avec eux, et s'ils allaient accepter de les aider a piéger Potter et sa bande. Mais ce dimanche matin tout était prêt, et chacun des gardien savait ce qu'il avait à faire. _

_ Sirius leur avait fait parvenir du véritasérum sans poser la moindre question. L'homme était furieux après Dumbledore et celui ou ceux qui avaient blessé son fils adoré. En apprenant que les maraudeurs avaient un plan pour découvrir si Harry était bien le coupable, l'auror avait pioché dans sa réserve de potion de vérité sans hésiter. Même si c'était hautement illégal. Et que si par le plus grand des hasard les adolescents se faisaient pendre avec la potion ils seraient sans aucun doute renvoyés sans sommation. _

_ Ethan était le seul à ne pas avoir participé à la préparation du plan, le garçon avait préféré créer un blason pour les gardiens puisqu'il était le plus doué en dessin. Il avait choisi comme motif central l'Ankh, le symbole de la vie dans l'ancien Égypte. Il était vert émeraude. l. L'albinos avait choisi la couleur verte pour représenter la maison Serpentard. Autour de l'Ankh était repliée une paire d'aile couleur bronze, symbolisant Serdaigle. Deux rubans, l'un rouge l'autre noir s'entrelaçaient formant en cercle parfait autour du motif. Les couleurs rappelant évidement Gryffondor et Poufsouffle._

_ Drago et Mathieu avaient travaillé sur une potion qui leur serait certainement utiles. Théodore, Blaise, Jason et Cédric surveillaient comme ils le pouvaient le survivant. Pendant que les jumeaux eux piégeaient la salle près du tableau de la dame du lac. Ils avaient tous décidé de s'occuper de la décoration complète de leur Q.G une fois qu'ils auraient piégé le survivant. _

_ Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Demanda Mathieu.

_Tous acquiescèrent et se dispersent dans les couloirs du château. Les jumeaux Weasley gagnèrent le grand hall où ils avaient prévu de faire une diversion assez conséquente pour détourner l'attention du reste de groupe. Les Serpentard eux gagnèrent une salle inutilisée pour la décorer de manière assez lugubre afin faire peur à leur victime. Alexa et Cédric eux se préparaient à donner une potion au survivant comme le voulait le plan de Mathieu. Les Serpentard eux devaient s'arranger pour que le chemin de retour soit sur._

_ Fred et George ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de faire un feu de camp géant au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Bien sur ils avaient disparu avant que qui que ce soit ne remarque ce qu'ils avaient fait. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient paniqué, du coup les professeurs avaient du à la fois régler le problème de feu, mais aussi et surtout gérer des élèves hystériques. Pendant ce temps, au deuxième étage le survivant et son meilleur ami : Ronald Weasley discutaient sans savoir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. _

_ Les maraudeurs sont bien tranquilles, grogna Harry. C'est pas normal.  
_ Ils sont peut-être trop occupés à s'inquiéter pour leur pote ? Proposa Ron.  
_ Pas faux … hésita le survivant. Mais ça m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas en train de chercher un coupable. Ces mecs pensent leur chef parfait, ils doivent croire que quelqu'un l'a fait tombé.  
_ Et c'est le cas ? Demanda le roux.  
_ Bien sur que non, mentit avec aplomb le brun. Et même si c'était le cas, monsieur parfait l'aurait bien cherché.

_Harry était loin d'être idiot, il ne révélerait jamais au milieu du couloir que c'était lui qui avait fait tombé Nathanaël Black. En fait, mieux valait que personne ne soit jamais au courant. Car le fauteur de trouble avait beaucoup d'alliés dans le château. Harry n'avouerait sûrement jamais son crime, ou du moins pas avant plusieurs années. Quand les maraudeurs ne pourraient plus rien contre lui._

_ Seulement voilà, quand les deux Gryffondor tournèrent au coin d'un couloirs, ils reçurent des bombes tout autour d'eux. Un arc-en-ciel de fumée les aveugla tous les deux, et en quelques secondes Haruto bâillonna et banda les yeux d'Harry pendant que Jason assommait Ron. Heureusement le couloir en question était désert, personne ne se rendit donc compte de ce qui se passait. _

_ Mathieu et Ethan faisaient le guet pendant que leurs amis kidnappaient le survivant officiel. Le plus difficile fut ensuite de porter Harry jusqu'à leur destination sans faire trop de bruit. Car le Gryffondor pesait tout de même un certain poids et se débattait pour échapper à la poigne des maraudeurs. Jason et Haruto devaient unir leurs forces pour obliger le brun à les suivre. Celui ci trébuchait souvent, tant à cause de sa mauvaise volonté qu'à cause de son bandeau. Heureusement le bâillon étouffait les plaintes et les protestations de leur victime. _

_ Ils attachèrent Harry sur une chaise de bois normale en plein milieu de la salle de la Dame du lac. De lourds rideaux noirs obstruaient les fenêtres, ne laissant pas passer le moindre rayon de l'astre solaire. La seule lumière de la pièce émanait du blason des gardiens, rendu phosphorescent grâce à un sort des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient arrivé quelques minutes avant. Une fois Potter bien attaché, tous se placèrent de façon à être dos à la lumière. Pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas voir leurs visages. Et grâce à un sort simple ils rendirent leurs voix graves et lugubres. Neville donna une potion paralysante à Harry avant qu'Haruto ne lui enlève le bandeau ainsi que le bâillon. _

_ Vous êtes malades ! Hurla le survivant. Laissez moi partir tout de suite sinon !  
_ Sinon quoi ? Demanda Haruto froidement. Tu ne sais même pas qui nous sommes.  
_ Les maraudeurs évidement ! Qui d'autre ?

_Tous rirent doucement de la bêtise du survivant. Drago s'avança doucement et murmura à l'oreille du garçon de façon à lui faire peur. _

_ Nous sommes les gardiens. Nous sommes ceux qui punissent les élèves qui croient pouvoir faire de Poudlard leur royaume.  
_ Oh ! Dans ce cas là aidez moi à attraper les maraudeurs. Eux violent tous les règlements du château.  
_ Mais ils n'effrayent pas les élèves, répliqua Alexa. Ils font rires, il montrent à tout le monde que si l'on travaille un peu alors tout est possible.  
_ Notre but, continua Cedric. C'est ton groupe, ainsi que celui de Ginny Weasley, la garde Serpentine.

_Harry frissonna, les voix lugubres lui faisaient tout de même un peu peur. Pendant un moment il avait espéré pouvoir retourner la situation à son avantage, mais visiblement c'était très mal parti. Il était seul face à presque dix personnes qui semblaient le considérer comme leur ennemi. C'était très mauvais pour lui. _

_ Et maintenant, ronronna Ethan. Nous allons enfin savoir ce qui nous préoccupe.

_Harry allait protester, réclamer qu'on le laisse partir, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche on y fit couler quelque chose . Les personnes dont il ne voyait pas le visage ricanèrent quand il avala ce qu'on lui avait enfoncé de force dans la gorge. Haruto s'approcha alors d'Harry. _

_ Le garçon avait insisté pour poser les questions, et personne ne lui avait refusé cet honneur. Le japonais faisait peur quand il était en colère. Au début les maraudeurs s'étaient inquiétés de la réaction de Thanatos, craignant que le familier ne réclame vengeance avec autant de violence qu'Haruto. Mais la créature leur avait fait confiance, acceptant de monter la garder près de de son maître. _

_ Quel est ton nom ? Demanda le japonais pour être sur que le véritasérum était efficace.  
_ Harry James Potter.  
_ Le nom de tes parents ?  
_ Lily Evans et James Potter.  
_ Maintenant je voudrais connaître tes sentiments envers Nathanaël Black, exigea le maraudeur.

_Le garçon n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins, ils n'avaient de toute façon par le temps. Le sérum de vérité n'allait pas durer indéfiniment de plus les Gryffondor allaient chercher leur prince également. Et même si le château était grand il y avait tout de même quelques chances pour qu'ils trouvent le bon endroit. _

_ Je le hais ! Grogna Harry. Monsieur parfait, le puissant sorcier, le maraudeur aimé de toutes les maisons ! Qui essaye en prime de me voler le titre de survivant. Il se croit tout permis avec son air de sainte ni touche. Mais moi je sais que ce n'est qu'un salopard. Comme sa bande de bras cassés qui lui servent d'amis. Non mais sérieusement, il est le descendant d'une famille de sangs purs et il se conduit comme un paysan.

_Mathieu en ayant assez d'entendre son ami dénigré ainsi par le Gryffondor posa la question qui intéressait tout le monde. Où du moins les maraudeurs. _

_ Est-tu la cause de la chute de Nathanaël ? Celle qui a failli le faire tuer ?

_ Il y eut un léger silence puis Harry répondit à Mathieu. _

_ Oui je suis responsable.  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Ethan très troublé.  
_ Parce que cet idiot me tapait sur le système. Toujours à faire le malin, d'abord avec la pierre, ensuite avec la chambre des secrets. Et maintenant il jouait avec un hippogriffe comme si c'était un pigeon inoffensif.  
_ Alors tu as décidé de le tuer, intervint Blaise.  
_ Non, juste de lui faire peur. Mais je ne me serais pas sentit tellement mal si mon imbécile de petit-frère avait disparu. Surtout après qu'il ait fait ami-ami avec le Malefoy de Serpentard. Alors que j'avais tout essayé pour attirer sa sympathie.

_Drago regarda le survivant avec des yeux ronds. Se disant qu'il était vraiment con. Ce n'était pas la faute de Nathanaël si le Serpentard le respectait et pas le survivant. _

_ Tu as autre chose à lui reprocher ? Demanda Théodore voyant qu'ils avaient encore le temps pour une question.  
_ Son père est un mangemort et un traître, j'essaye de protéger cette école de la menace qu'il représente mais personne ne m'écoute. Mis à part les Gryffondor qui eux ont le discernement nécessaire pour reconnaître un fils de mangemort quand ils en voient un.

_Harry se tut, Théodore comprit immédiatement que le véritasérum ne faisait plus effet, il se dépêcha donc de faire avaler l'autre potion au survivant. Celle qui avait nécessité la collaboration de Mathieu et Drago, les spécialistes des potions. Ils avaient concocté une philtre d'oubli. Une décoction qui faisait oublier l'heure précédente sans espoir de pouvoir retrouver un jours ses souvenirs. L'autre effet de cette potion était d'induire un sommeil magique. Cela permit aux gardiens de détacher Harry et de le porter à travers plusieurs couloirs. Ils le déposèrent au beau milieu d'un couloir vide, appuyé contre une armure. _

_ Une fois cela fait, les membres du groupe retournèrent dans la salle de la dame du lac pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient appris du survivant. Fred et George n'étaient pas venu retrouver leurs camarades une fois leur diversion effectuée. Ils étaient retourné à leur Q.G pour y placer des fauteuils en prévision de la discussion à venir. Une fois tout le monde installé, les maraudeurs se regardèrent, il fallu quelques seconde à Ethan pour prendre la parole. _

_ Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Nathanaël, gronda l'albinos furieux. Avec ses excuses et ses préjugés débiles. A cause de lui Nath pourra peut-être plus jamais jouer au Quidditch.

_Les doigts serrés du garçon, ainsi que ses yeux humides démontèrent ses émotions à toutes les personnes présentes. À la fois la colère contre les actions du survivant, mais aussi la tristesse due aux conséquences de l'attaque. _

_ Il va falloir préparer ça avec minutie de toute façon, répondit Drago. Là il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un blague, mais aussi de prouver que si on s'en prend à vous on en paye les conséquences.

_Jason acquiesça aux mots de son cousin. Pour une fois que les deux blonds étaient d'accord sur quelque chose. _

_ On va y réfléchir, rit Jason. Ce pauvre type va souffrir en beauté.

_Étrangement Harry n'accusa pas les maraudeur de sa perte de mémoire. Ron lui avait bien sur parlé de son enlèvement, et là bien évidement il pensa immédiatement aux fauteurs de troubles. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir et aucune preuve, il fut donc obligé d'abandonner l'idée. _

_ Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller en cours, les maraudeurs gagnèrent l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de leur ami. Mme Pomfresh les accueillit avec un sourire et les fit entrer. Les trois Serdaigle et le Gryffondor comprirent immédiatement la raison du sourire de l'infirmière. Nathanaël était assit dans son lit et leur souriait largement. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, encore un peu pâle, mais avec des yeux brillants de malice. Ethan fondit en larmes et se précipita vers le brun qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un plaisir évident. _

_ Je vais bien Ethan, souffla le brun. Juste un peu fatigué et avec des fourmis dans la jambe droite.  
_ M Owens, pouvez-vous me laisser examiner votre ami ? Demanda l'infirmière.

_Rougissant l'albinos s'écarta de Nathanaël qui rit gentiment de sa gêne. Ce simple rire fini de rassurer les quatre valides sur la santé de la victime de Potter. _

_ Si tu nous fais encore une peur pareille je t'étrangle, prévint Jason qui se retenait de pleurer.  
_ Promis Jas, je ferais attention maintenant. Enfin …  
_ On le sait Nath, intervint Haruto qui avait prit la main de blessé. On sait que ce n'était pas un accident, et on connait aussi le coupable.

_Nathanaël regarda ses amis avec des yeux ronds. Doucement en essayant de ne pas trop le brusquer les quatre garçons racontèrent à leur ami ce qu'il avait manqué. Dont la création des gardiens. Idée qui enthousiasma immédiatement le brun qui eux une myriade d'idée d'actions qu'ils pourraient accomplir. Mme Pomfresh fut assez contente de voir le garçon si plein de vie, surtout après ce qui lui était arrivé. Après avoir annoncé que le blessé pourrait sortir en fin de matinée elle chassa les maraudeurs. _

_ Quand Nathanaël entra dans la grande salle pour leur déjeuner, la table de Serdaigle se leva pour applaudir le retour du garçon. Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch virent le prendre dans leurs bras en riant. Heureux de retrouver leur poursuiveur de génie. Mais personne ne savait encore qu'il y avait une chance pour que Nathanaël ne puisse plus jamais jouer au Quidditch. Mme Pomfresh le lui avait dit, mais le maraudeur préférait rester optimiste. Pour le moment tout semblait aller bien avec sa jambe après tout. Mathieu qui surveillait Harry du coin de l'œil vit sa colère devant la réaction des élèves de Serdaigle. Mais le Gryffondor ne perdait rien pour attendre. Les maraudeurs ne pardonnaient pas facilement une attaque. Et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard ils allaient devoir montrer pourquoi il ne fallait pas les défier de la sorte. _

**Parc du château quelques jours plus tard**

_ La vengeance des maraudeurs était en marche, mais personne n'en avait conscience. Et surtout pas le concerné. L'idée venait des jumeaux Weasley, qui connaissaient mieux les recoins les plus effrayants de Poudlard. Car c'était bien le but de la manœuvre, faire peur à Harry. Si peur qu'il n'oserait plus jamais s'en prendre à un autre maraudeur. _

_ L'idée initiale était venue des jumeaux Weasley, les fauteurs de trouble avaient immédiatement accepté. Mais ils n'avaient permit aucune autre ingérence de la part des autres gardiens. Groupe auquel Nathanaël s'était tout de suite joint dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Il avait été difficile de convaincre Nathanaël de ne pas participer au plan de vengeance. Finalement, le brun avait accepté de les laisser terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé sans lui. _

_ Première étape de la mission, attirer l'attention de Potter sans en avoir l'air. Ce ne fut pas très difficile en fin de compte. Ils firent semblant de ne pas avoir vu le survivant au détour d'un couloir, et continuèrent à parler d'un plan qui n'existait en réalité pas le moins du monde. Et bien évidement le survivant les suivit. Il avait depuis longtemps maintenant sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, mais Jason avait la carte du maraudeur activée dans son sac avec Melian qui lui transmettait par la pensée ce qu'elle voyait dessus. _

_ Sérieux Wisdom, on est obligé d'aller chercher cette plante maintenant ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Oui Lightning c'est obligé, répondit le garçon aux yeux d'ambre. Cette fleur n'éclot qu'un fois par mois à la pleine lune. On est obligé d'y aller ce soir sinon on va devoir attendre un autre mois.  
_ Tu en as besoin pour quoi ? Demanda Haruto. Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit.  
_ Pour une potion qui pourrait peut-être aider la jambe de Darkness. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir souffrir comme ça pour rien.

H_arry qui suivait les maraudeurs écoutait leur conversation bien évidement. Bien décidé à ce que les fauteurs de trouble ne trouvent pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, le survivant continua sa filature bien caché sous sa cape. Il hésita une seconde en voyant les trois Serdaigle et le Gryffondor entrer dans la forêt interdite, mais fini par les suivre. _

_ Seulement voilà, ces quelques secondes d'hésitation avait fait perdre de vu sa cible à Harry. Les maraudeurs semblaient s'être totalement volatilisés dans la pénombre de la forêt. Le survivant commença à chercher ses « ennemis » entre les arbres toujours caché sous sa cape. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'en réalité les quatre fauteurs de troubles étaient derrière lui caché dans les fourrés sous leurs formes animales. Haruto confortablement enroulé autour du cou de Mathieu qui sous sa forme équine s'était plus éloigné que ses amis plus petits. _

_ Bien sur ils ne voyaient pas le survivant à cause de sa cape, mais ils pouvaient sentir son odeur sous leurs formes animales. De plus, ils l'entendaient jurer et les traiter de nombreux noms d'oiseaux. Il continua à avancer à travers la forêt sans vraiment prendre garde où il se trouvait. Sans doute ne connaissait-il pas les territoires des différentes créatures qui vivaient dans la forêt. Les jumeaux et les maraudeurs qui passaient beaucoup de temps sous le couvert des arbres connaissaient bien les différentes communautés. Sachant où les trouver et comment ne pas se faire attaquer par elles. _

_ Ils évitaient soigneusement le territoire des araignées géantes aussi appelés acromentules. Leur reine portait le nom d'Aragog et avait été élevée contre vents et marées par Hagrid depuis des années. Toute la petite famille portait le garde-chasse en grande estime, il était sans doute la seule personne au monde à savoir à quoi ressemblait un nid d'accromentule plein de ses créatures. _

**Salle de la dame du lac Au même moment**

_ Nathanaël était avec les jumeaux Weasley dans la salle qui servait de Q.G aux gardiens à jouer aux cartes. Le brun était frustré de ne pas pouvoir participer à la vengeance que ses amis avaient préparé. Mais sa jambe lui faisait toujours un peu mal, du coup il ne pouvait pas courir comme il le voulait. De même pour le Quidditch, même s'il était maintenant évident qu'il pourrait rejouer, Nathanaël n'allait quand même pas pouvoir participer aux match pendant encore un moment. Le temps qu'il parvienne à voler correctement avec cette faiblesse dans sa jambe. _

_ Comment avez vous su que les centaures accepteraient de nous aider ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ On en a souvent croisé quand on allait dans la forêt. Ils sont sympas avec les jeunes. C'est une loi chez eux, on a pas le droit de faire de mal à des enfants, expliqua Fred.  
_ L'année dernière certains ont commencer à parler de jeunes qui venaient dans la forêt. Qui prenaient des plantes mais qui contrairement à tout les autres respectaient la flore, continua George.  
_ Ils connaissaient vos noms, rit Fred. Les centaures en savent toujours plus qu'ils ne veulent l'avouer.  
_ Merci, souffla Nathanaël.

**Dans la forêt interdite**

_Les maraudeurs suivaient toujours Harry, Ethan partait parfois en avant pour attirer le survivant là où ils voulaient qu'il aille. Ce qui fonctionnait très bien. Le brun se dirigeait vers le territoire des centaures sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un piège préparé spécialement pour lui. _

_ Les adolescents finirent par arriver à destination, même si Harry ne le savait pas. Mathieu qui avait reprit forme humaine, Haruto toujours installé autour de son cou cueillait des plantes dans une clairière. Ils n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de s'aventurer si loin dans le territoire des centaures, du coup, l'adolescent en profitait pour prendre quelques fleures et racines rares. Mais bien sur sans en prendre trop pour qu'elles repoussent par la suite. Cette attitude était d'après les jumeaux Weasley la raison pour laquelle les peuples de la forêt les aimaient beaucoup. _

_ Hi hi, ricana Harry. Je vous tiens.

_Mais alors qu'il allait lancer un sort pour essayer d'effrayer les maraudeurs, il se sentit soulever par le col de sa robe de sorcier. Il se débattit férocement mais celui ou celle qui l'avait saisi refusa de le lâcher. _

_ Lâchez moi ! Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis !? Gronda le survivant.  
_ Tu es Harry Potter, répondit un voix profonde et calme.  
_ Celui qui a attaqué un ami de notre peuple, continua une seconde voix.

_Le survivant pâlit en découvrant une dizaine de centaures autour de lui. Mathieu s'était redressé pour s'approcher des créatures. _

_ Bonjours jeune homme, salua un centaure.  
_ Bonjour Firenze. J'ai pris quelques racines et fleurs pour soulager la douleur d'un ami.  
_ Nous le savons, répondit un troisième centaure. Tant que vous respectez la nature vous pourrez vous considérer comme les bienvenus dans notre domaine.

_Mathieu sourit, caressant les écailles d'Haruto qui était toujours autour de son cou. Jason et Ethan le rejoignirent sous leur forme humaine tout à fait calmement. Ils avaient trouvé les plantes que leur avait demandé Mathieu et n'avaient pas envie de se cacher dans les buissons. Le garçon aux yeux d'ambre vérifia les plantes prisent pas ses amis avant fermer le sac en souriant. _

_ On va vous laisser, sourit Ethan. On a déjà abusé trop longtemps de votre hospitalité.

_Harry sans voix les regarda partir. Il fini par se reprendre et se remette à se débattre furieusement, même c'était totalement inutile. Les centaures entraînèrent le survivant au cœur de la forêt, près du nid d'Aragog, pour lui montrer ce qui arrivait à ceux qui menaçaient la vie des autres. Et particulièrement à celle des amis des peuples magiques qui vivaient dans cette forêt. _

_ Harry refit surface en fin de journée, livide et éprouvé, mais en parfaite santé. Il évitait soigneusement les maraudeurs, mais son regard ne reflétait que de la haine à chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Cette guerre était loin d'être finie, le survivant n'avait aucune intention de lâcher l'affaire. Il préparait d'ailleurs déjà sa vengeance envers les fauteurs de trouble. _

**Votre avis ?**


	9. Bal d'Halloween et Pré-au-Lard

**Salut tout le monde, désolé pour l'attente. J'ai du mal à organiser mes idées et je suis aussi assez occupée. Je vais sans aucun doute ralentir le rythme de publication mais je vais essayer d'éviter de faire un chapitre par mois. Mais je promets rien. **

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus calme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 9 : Bal d'Halloween et Pré-au-Lard

_ Les maraudeurs avaient bien ri de leur prestation dans la forêt. Eux-même avaient eu un peu peur quand les centaures étaient arrivés. C'était leur première véritable rencontre avec eux après tout, tout cela était l'idée des jumeaux Weasley à l'origine. Mais finalement tout s'était très bien passé et ils avaient pu quitter tranquillement la forêt interdite. Plusieurs centaures les avaient même escorté pour être sur qu'il ne leur__s__ arrive rien. Ils avaient craint de croiser Hagrid dans la forêt, mais heureusement ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ils avaient pu regagner le château sans que personne se rende compte qu'ils étaient partis. _

_ Harry réapparut en fin de journée. Les maraudeurs avaient choisi un jour ou personne ne se rendrait compte d'une disparition de quelques heures. Le brun rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor aux alentours de 17 h. Ron lui sauta dessus dès son arrivée pour lui demander où il était passé. Le survivant expliqua donc au roux sa rencontre avec les centaures. _

_ Ils ont forcement planifié ça, gronda Harry.  
_ Je sais pas, avoua Ron. Percy dit toujours que les centaures n'aiment pas les humains.  
_ Pourtant ils ont dit vouloir me punir pour ce qui était arrivé à Nathanaël.  
_ Ça n'a aucun sens, soupira le roux.

_Les jumeaux Weasley qui écoutaient la conversation sourirent, eux savaient de quoi il retournait, mais ils ne le diraient jamais. Malheureusement, Harry réussi à retourner la blague des maraudeurs en sa faveur. Dans la tour tous pensaient qu'il était l'héritier de la volonté de Godric Gryffondor lui-même pour avoir réussi à survivre dans la forêt. _

**Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore Le lendemain matin**

_ Le directeur du collège Poudlard avait convoqué les maraudeurs, Harry Potter, ainsi que les parents des élèves. Les responsables des maisons Serdaigle et Gryffondor étaient également présents. Lily serait son fils contre elle comme s'il était le plus grand trésor du monde. Et bien évidement, le Gryffondor jouait l__a__ victime, le petit garçon innocent traumatisé par les méchants maraudeurs. Nathanaël lui se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas apostropher le survivant pour lui demander d'arrêter son cinéma. _

_ Je vous ai convoqué pour parler de l'incident qui a eut lieu hier.

_Sirius soupira, Dumbledore n'avait pas fait cela pour Nathanaël. Il avait préféré attendre que les maraudeurs le prévienne. Non, en fait le vieux directeur aurait préféré que l'auror ne sois pas prévenu du tout de ce qui était arrivé. _

_ Le jeune M Potter a été attiré dans la forêt interdite par messieurs Black, Andrews, Owens et Malefoy.  
_ Impossible, intervint Nathanaël. J'étais avec les jumeaux Weasley hier. Vous pouvez demander, on a croisé plusieurs Poufsouffle et aussi le professeur Sinistra.

_Le directeur grogna à l'intervention de Nathanaël et n'en tint pas compte. _

_ Je ne peux permettre que des élèves s'amusent à mettre leurs camarades en danger ainsi, gronda le directeur.  
_ Surtout sans raison, intervint Lily.  
_ Sans raison ? Demanda Mathieu. C'est faux, il hait Nathanaël, et tout Poudlard sait que c'est de sa faute si Nathanaël a été blessé. Personne n'a de preuve recevables mais tout le monde le sait.  
_ Suffit, ordonna Dumbledore. Cessez ses accusations calomnieuses.

_Mathieu allait répliquer mais son père l'en empêcha d'un geste calme. _

_ Avez vous la preuve que M Potter a été attiré dans la forêt ?  
_ Bien évidement, les maraudeurs comme ils se font appeler ont attiré Harry sur le territoire des centaures.  
_ Et comment aurions-nous su que c'était le territoire des centaures ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Vous ne niez donc pas être allé dans la forêt ? Demanda Lily fier d'elle.  
_ Non, nous ne nions pas y être allé, répondit Mathieu. Mais nous nions avoir volontairement attiré Potter. Je voulais aller chercher une plante pour une potion, un baume que mon père m'a apprit à faire. Jason, Ethan et Haruto m'ont accompagné. Après vous ne pouvez pas nous punir parce que Potter nous a suivit de son propre chef.

_Nathanaël assit près de son père souriait. Son ami avait toujours l'art et la manière de présenter les choses. Évidement ils avaient espéré qu'Harry les suivent, mais ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'y pousser réellement. _

_ Pendant une bonne heure le directeur, Harry et Lily essayèrent de faire punir les maraudeurs. Mais Sirius ne laissa pas les choses se faire. Remus qui était venu en tant que tuteur d'Ethan en fit de même. Certes Dumbledore pouvait les punir pour être allé dans la forêt interdi__t__e sans autorisation, mais les fauteurs de trouble ne pouvaient pas être tenu responsables __d__es actions des centaures. _

_ Finalement Ethan, Mathieu, Haruto et Jason furent collés pour avoir pénétré dans la forêt interdi__t__e, mais pas pour l'accident d'Harry. Le professeur McGonagall avait fini par trancher en voyant la dispute s'éterniser. Elle connaissait bien le règlement, et même si elle se doutait que les maraudeurs avaient souhaité cela il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve. Mais visiblement Dumbledore pensait pouvoir faire craquer les élèves. Or, pour avoir connu les premiers maraudeurs, elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas. _

_ Il ne fallu pas plus de dix secondes aux maraudeurs pour fausse__r__ compagnie à Lily et aux deux professeurs entraînant leurs parents dans leur sillage. La rousse tempêta pendant un long moment, cherchant Sirius pour continuer à argumenter ou alors le menacer allez savoir. Mais toujours est-il qu'elle ne le trouva pas. Même si elle connaissait très bien l'école. Ayant prévu cela, Sirius avait guidé tout le monde à travers les passages secrets de l'école que ne connaissait pas la mère du survivant pour être tranquille. _

_ Je me demande encore comment vous avez réussi un truc comme ça, soupira Remus. Je ne crois pas qu'à notre époque on aurait réussi un truc pareil.  
_ Les jumeaux nous ont aidé, répondit Haruto. Ils étaient en colère eux aussi.  
_ Je vois, répondit Sirius. Et je suppose qu'ils ne diront rien non plus.  
_ T'as tout comprit, répondit Nathanaël.

_L'auror passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Le jeune Serdaigle n'avait pas participé à cette farce, mais il était particulièrement fier de ses amis. Remus soupira devant tout ce que les adolescents étaient capables de faire. _

_ Je te vois pour les vacances Ethan ? Demanda le loup-garou.  
_ Oui M Lupin, répondit l'albinos.  
_ Si tu dois vivre chez moi, appelle moi Remus, ou alors Lunard.

_Pour toute réponse le jeune tigre sourit à son tuteur. Les parents quittèrent le château calmement. Au dîner ce soir là, les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent à la table de Gryffondor. Sans aucun doute dans le but de prouver à Harry qu'il ne leur faisait pas peur, et qu'il n'arriverait pas à avoir un quelconque contrôle sur eux. Ce que le survivant ava__i__t toujours rêvé d'avoir. Le directeur se leva à la fin du repas et réclama l'attention de tous. Rogue soupira en se demandant ce que le vieil homme avait bien pu inventer encore. _

_ J'ai décidé que cette année, le soir d'Halloween il y aurait un bal. Tous les élèves devront être habillés pour l'occasion.

_L'annonce fit plaisir à tout les élèves. Les professeurs eux étaient plus sceptiques, se demandant comment cette soirée allait tourner. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'encontre de la décision du directeur sans raisons valables. Et ils ne voyait aucune raison valable d'interdire un bal le soir d'Halloween. __Mis à part la peur que les maraudeurs ne fasse une des farces dont ils avaient le secret.__ Le même jour devait d'ailleurs avoir lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier qui se trouvait à côté du château. _

__ _Peut-être que cela tiendra les maraudeurs occupés, soupira Rogue. Les années précédentes il n'y a pas eu autant de catastrophes aussi rapprochés.  
_ Espérons le, répondit le professeur Chourave.

**31 Octobre Hall de l'école**

_Les maraudeurs étaient rassemblés dans le hall de l'école, ils faisaient la queue pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Rusard vérifiait que les élèves étaient bien inscrits sur sa liste avant de les laisser partir. Normalement Ethan n'aurait pas du pouvoir y aller, sa mère n'avait pas signé l'autorisation. Mais heureusement, quand Remus et__ait__ devenu son tuteur il avait fait parvenir une lettre à Dumbledore expliquant que le garçon était à présent autorisé à aller au village. Pour s'assurer que le vieil homme ne puisse pas faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant, le loup-garou avait également envoyé une lettre au professeur Flitwick. _

_ Vous avez choisi ce que vous allez mettre ce soir ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Ouaip, répondit Ethan. Et vous avez tous une cavalière ?  
_ Moi j'ai invité Daphné, pas la Greengrass de Serpentard, Wesker de Serdaigle qui a un an de plus que nous, répondit Jason.  
_ Moi j'y vais avec Luna, tu sais la petite première année que beaucoup s'amusent à ennuyer, sourit Mathieu. J'aime bien l'écouter raconter n'importe quoi. C'est rafraîchissant.  
_ Moi la française, Justine m'a demandé si je voulais bien y aller avec elle, avoua Ethan timidement.

_Nathanaël et Haruto eux n'avaient pas cherch__é__ de cavalières. Jason sourit et attrapa le chef de leur petite bande en passant son bras autour de sa taille. _

_ Au pire t'auras cas danser avec Nexus, rit le blond.

_Nathanaël s'empourpra suite à la remarque de son ami de même qu'Haruto. _

_ On va enfin pouvoir voir la cabane hurlante, rit Ethan changeant alors de sujet.  
_ Mon père m'en a beaucoup parlé, répondit Nathanaël heureux du changement de sujet. C'est là qu'ils se sont souvent entraînés.

_La discussion continua ainsi jusqu'au village. Puis les adolescents entreprirent de faire les boutiques, du moins comme des garçons pouvaient le faire. Ils dévalisèrent la confiserie Honeydukes, achetèrent quelques farces et attrapes chez Zonko, puis suivirent la route principale jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Une vieille barrière de bois empêchait qui que ce soit de s'approcher de la maison. Ethan s'appuya contre la barrière les yeux pleins d'étoiles. _

_ Alors c'est là que tout à commencé ? Demanda l'albinos.  
_ Oui, répondit Nathanaël. Et nous ferons en sorte que ça ne finisse jamais. Les maraudeurs entreront dans les traditions de Poudlard.

_Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, Nathanaël parlerait des maraudeurs à ses enfants, comme Sirius l'avait fait avec lui. Pour que peut-être certains veuillent devenir des fauteurs de troubles à leur tour. _

_ Je me souviens encore comment mon père me racontait les aventures des maraudeurs pour m'endormir, murmura Nathanaël.  
_ On aura plein d'histoires à raconter à nos propres enfants, approuva Jason.  
_ Aucun doute que nos aventures seront mieux que les contes pour enfant, sourit Haruto.

_Alors qu'ils parlaient des histoires qu'ils aimaient étant enfant avant d'aller dormir, Harry et Ron vinrent se planter devant eux. Le survivant les regardait avec des yeux remplit de haine et de colère. _

_ Vous me payerez ce que vous m'avez fait dans la forêt.  
_ Et comment veux-tu que vous contrôlions les centaures ? Demanda Nathanaël exaspéré. On te l'a déjà dit, toute l'école disait que c'était de ta faute si j'étais tombé.  
_ Une rumeur assez tenace d'ailleurs, rit Mathieu.

_ Le survivant savait parfaitement qui avait lancé cette rumeur : Drago Malefoy. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas le survivant. C'était le meilleur moyen de le discréditer, lancer une rumeur que personne ne pouvait démentir avec certitude car personne ne savait avec précision ce qui c'était passé. _

_ Je trouverais comment vous avez fait, gronda le survivant.  
_ Bonne chance Potter, répondit simplement Haruto.

_Les maraudeurs dépassèrent les deux Gryffondor et reprirent le chemin en sens inverse. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, ils décidèrent donc d'aller prendre une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais comme le faisait beaucoup d'élèves de l'école pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. _

**31 Octobre Grande Salle ****Bal d'Halloween**

_ Les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle. Et plusieurs filles manquèrent de s'évanouir pour la seconde fois de la soirée. La première étant le moment ou Harry était entré dans la pièce. _

_ Mathieu portait un costume à la mode moldu. Une chemise blanche, une veste d'un bleu sombre presque noir__e__, de même que son pantalon et sa cravate. __À sa boutonnière se trouvait une magnifique rose bleue. Sans doute la fleur avait-elle été colorée par magie.__ Ses cheveux gris courts n'avaient pas eu besoin d'être coiffés. À son bras se trouvait Luna Lovegood, vêtue d'une robe sobre aux couleurs de Serdaigle. _

_ Ethan lui était rouge de gêne à cause de l'attention des autres élèves. Il portait une robe de soirée indéniablement masculine argentée ainsi qu'une cape noire bordée de fourrure blanche. Cette tenue lui donnait une apparence presque éthérée et fragile. __Autour de son cou se trouvait un pendentif en argent représentant une colombe avait un rameau d'olivier dans le bec.__ À son bras Justine Dupont la jeune française était également très belle. Avec sa robe de soirée rouge sombre, __assez décolletée et fendue sur le côté__. Ses longs cheveux blond dansant librement dans son dos et sur ses épaules __Agrémentée au dessus de son oreille par un magnifique lys blanc__. _

_ Jason lui avait opté pour une robe également. Noire sombre avec des petites pierres brodées dessus pour rappeler le ciel nocturne. Lui ne portait pas de capes, mais ses cheveux blonds avaient ét__é__ coiffés parfaitement avec la magie. __Et les deux mèches plus courtes de chaque côté de son visage étaient tressée__s__ avec de fines chaînes d'argent. Et au bout pendent deux petites émeraudes en forme d'étoiles.__ Il était accompagné par Daphné Wesker, une quatrième année de Serdaigle avec qui il était ami. La jeune fille portait une robe plutôt simple bleu ciel. _

_ Nathanaël lui, portait une magnifique robe de sorcier noire avec des dragons couleur d'argent brodé sur les bras. Le brun ne portait pas de cape, mais Thanatos son dragon était posé sur ses épaules comme une étole. Sa queue battait contre le torse du garçon pendant __que__ son long cou était enroulé autour de celui de son maître de façon à ce que la créature ait sa tête posée sur son épaule. La robe avait était agrémentée de broches en argent sur les épaules pour que le dragon n'ait pas à faire trop d'effort pour rester accroché à son maître. Les cheveux noirs mi-longs de l'adolescent étaient lâches comme d'habitude. _

_ Haruto pour sa part portait un kimono masculin. Un pantalon large en soie rouge sombre et une ceinture en soie dorée. Son haut était du même rouge que son pantalon et aussi en soie. Sur les larges manches ailes de papillon étaient brodés des fleures de __muguet__ avec du fil doré. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés et retenus par une cordelette dorée ornée de deux grelots de cristal. _

_ Beaucoup de jeunes filles jalousèrent Justine, Daphné et Luna. Beaucoup avaient voulu être les cavalières des fauteurs de trouble, mais c'était elles qu'ils avaient choisi. Nathanaël et Ethan étaient extraordinairement gênés par les regards sur eux. Ils se demandaient également si Sirius n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix pour leur__s__ tenues. Les deux garçons se trouvaient totalement ridicules alors que toute les filles de l'école les trouvaient à tomber. _

_ La soirée commençait par un dîner, les élèves devaient s'installer par deux à de__s__ tables qui avaient poussé comme des champignons dans toute la grande salle. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs décorée pour l'occasion et ressemblait à ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans les contes de fée moldu. Mathieu alla s'installer avec Luna, Ethan avec Justine et Jason avec Daphné. Haruto et Nathanaël s'assirent ensemble à une table, pour pouvoir discuter. _

_ Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ce bal, sourit Haruto. Ça nous permet de nous détendre un peu.  
_ C'est vrai, avoua Nathanaël. Et peut-être que ça aidera pour les relations inter-maisons.

_Le repas se fit dans un silence relatif. Les couples discutaient calmement de tout et de rien. Puis vint le moment de danser. Le pauvre Ethan était rouge comme une tomate de devoir danser avec une fille. Jason lui semblait habitué à la chose et guidait déjà Daphné sur la piste de danse. Mathieu lui faisait de même avec Luna mais plus calmement que le blond. _

_ Pansy Parkinson avait visiblement obligé Drago __a__ l'accompagn__er__ car le blond malgré son masque d'impassibilité semblait très ennuyé. Haruto et Nathanaël s'étaient caché dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas avoir à danser avec toute__s__ les filles qu__i__ leur tournaient autour. Toutes voulaient danser avec l'un des fauteurs de trouble ou avec les princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Au bout d'un moment Thanatos avait commencé à grogner sur les jeunes filles qui avaient reculé vivement. _

_ Pardon, s'excusa Nathanaël. C'est juste que Thanatos n'aime pas quand de nombreuses personnes me collent comme ça.

_Les filles se firent un plaisir de s'excuser pour plaire au maraudeur. Et formant un cercle plus grand autour des deux garçons elles continuèrent à minauder pendant un moment. Nathanaël avait beaucoup de mal à supporter cela depuis toujours, mais il faisait de son mieux pour se montrer sociable et gentil avec toutes les jeunes filles. Haruto sourit et fini par s'adresser à son ami _

_ Dit moi Nath, tu sais danser ? Demanda le japonais.  
_ Pas du tout, répondit le brun. Et toi ?  
_ Plutôt ouais, mon père m'a apprit.

_ Comprenant où voulait en venir son ami Nathanaël lui offrit son plus beau regard de chien battu, ou d'oisillon tombé du nid comme disait Sirius. _

_ Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? Allez s'il te plaît Haruto.

_Haruto sourit et fit une révérence avant de tendre la main à son ami. Nathanaël rougit avant de prendre la main tendue. Thanatos sur ses épaules ronronna en signe d'approbation. Jason ricana en voyant ses deux amis sur la piste de danse, les autres se disant que les deux maraudeurs formaient un très beau couple. Seul Harry grimaça en regardant les deux garçons commencer à danser. _

_Alors qu'Haruto montrait doucement à Nathanaël l'art de la valse, le jeune Serdaigle lui se disait qu'il pourrait très facilement s'habituer à avoir le japonais près de lui. Le brun savait que son ami ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais il appréciait le geste. Nathanaël posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Haruto qui frissonna en sentant les cheveux de son ami chatouiller son cou. _

_ Alors que la soirée se terminait et que les maraudeurs étaient installés dans un coin de la salle à discuter en buvant un verre de jus de citrouille Harry vint les trouver. Un sourire mauvais sur son visage, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait été nommé ministre de la magie. _

_ Alors Nath, je savait pas que t'étais une tapette, rit le survivant.  
_ Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? Demanda le jeune Black.  
_ Ta façon de danser avec ton cher ami, rit le brun.  
_ Et en quoi le fait que j'aime les garçons te regarde ? Répliqua Nathanaël.  
_ Tu verras, rit Harry avant de s'éloigner.

_Nathanaël se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finalement se retrouver assis sur le sol. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment mais ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. _

_ Je le sens mal, soupira Jason.  
_ Potter ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, approuva Mathieu.  
_ Peu importe, répondit Haruto. Nous sommes plus forts que lui. Et s'il fait appel aux autres Gryffondor de son clan, nous aurons les gardiens derrières nous.

_Tous sourirent. Effectivement, pour le moment les gardiens n'avaient pas encore fait parlé d'eux. Les différents membres voulaient apprendre à se connaître avant de mettre en place des opérations. Ce qui était plus prudent évidement. _

_ Peu importe ce qui se passera, rit Ethan. Les maraudeurs seront toujours vainqueurs.

_C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que les maraudeurs montèrent dans leur dortoir sans se soucier de ce que préparait le survivant et Ron Weasley qui ne le quittait jamais d'une semelle. _

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. **

**Un petit com ? **


	10. Gryffondor Contre Gardiens, Affrontement

**Voilà le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je suis pas super inspirée, mais je vous jure que je n'abandonne pas cette Fic. Il y a seulement des chances pour que rythme devienne d'un chapitre pas mois. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 10 : Gryffondor Contre Gardiens, Affrontement dans la Grande Salle et Conséquence

_ Le mois de novembre était presque terminé, la saison de Quidditch déjà bien entamée. Gryffondor avait battu Serpentard 240 à 160. Et Serdaigle avait battu Poufsouffle 200 à 100. Les cours se passaient normalement et les maraudeurs avaient trouvé le moyen de droguer les élèves de toutes les maisons. Du coup pendant une journée entière une grande parties des élèves avaient vu leur personnalité et capacités mentales altérées. Les Serpentard jouaient les bons samaritains dans toute l'école, les Serdaigle ne savaient plus nouer leurs lacets. Les Poufsouffle étaient tous devenu égocentriques à l'extrême et les Gryffondor ils étaient devenu des je-sais-tout qui ne savaient en réalité absolument rien. _

_ Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que pendant ce temps, les gardiens avaient fini par s'entendre un minimum. Ils avaient mis en place des séances d'entraînement, par équipe, ils s'affrontaient dans des duels amicaux. Ce qui était aux yeux de tous le meilleur moyen de renforcer la cohésion ainsi que la confiance qui allait devoir régner. _

_ Le territoire réservé de leur groupe se résumait aux tunnels conduisant à la pièce où avait été gardé la pierre philosophale et à la salle de la dame du lac au troisième étage. Jusque là rien de bien glorieux. Mais c'était leur chez eux. Des endroits où ils savaient que personne ne pourrait pénétrer sans leur permission. Tous rassemblés dans leur quartier général les membres des gardiens discutaient. _

_ Bon, soupira Blaise. Je pense qu'on peut penser à faire quelque chose.  
_ Je suis plutôt d'accord, répondit Cédric Diggory. On arrive plus ou moins à se faire confiance.  
_ Et puis, continua Ethan. On ne saura jamais ce qu'on vaut si on ne fait pas au moins une mission.  
_ Peut-être pas une mission, répondit Mathieu. Mais peut-être au moins des rondes dans les couloirs.

_Les membres du groupe se mirent d'accord pour mettre en place une surveillance des différents groupes pour dans un premier temps en définir les membres. Ainsi que des rondes dans les couloirs par groupe pour essayer de comprendre où et comment opéraient les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Cédric avaient enchanté des miroirs à double sens qu'ils avaient distribués à tous. Les maraudeurs avaient bien évidement caché qu'ils en possédaient déjà. Après tout, leur petit groupe ne faisait pas partit des ennemis / cibles des gardiens. Deux parchemins étaient accrochés au mur de le Q.G où étaient déjà noté les noms des membres qu'ils connaissaient. _

Le clan Potter (Nom non officiel)

Harry Potter (Leader)  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger (Absente)  
Joshua Owens

Garde Serpentine (Nom officiel)

Ginny Weasley (Leader)  
Reese Maxwell  
Luke Foster  
Pansy Parkinson

_ Cette nuit là, aux alentours de deux heure du matin, Nathanaël, Drago et les jumeaux Weasley patrouillaient calmement dans les couloirs quand ils entendirent des cris. En les suivant les quatre garçons arrivèrent jusqu'au hall d'entré du château. Harry, Ron, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown entouraient deux élèves de Serpentard de première année. Les deux jeunes pleuraient à chaudes larmes devant les quatre Gryffondor qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à martyriser les deux plus jeunes. _

_ On doit y aller, murmura Nathanaël. Vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda le brun.  
_ Ok pour moi, répondit Drago.  
_ Pareil, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
_ Ok, répondit le maraudeur. Moi je préviens les autres pendant que vous attaquez, ça vous va. Je vous rejoins une fois que c'est fait.

_Un simple acquiescement répondit au maraudeur. Le blond et les deux roux mirent alors sur leurs visages les masques enchantés que Nathanaël avait demandé à son père. Aucun des membres des gardiens n'était assez doué pour enchanter les masques correctement. Aussi avaient-il demandé de l'aide à l'auror. Sirius avait fini par leur faire parvenir des masque de loup très simple de couleur blanche. _

_ L'enchantement posé dessus était très complexe. Il permettait de modifier l'apparence de celui qui le portait. En lui même le sort n'était pas compliqué à exécuter. Mais il était difficile d'obtenir l'apparence que l'on voulait. Quand ils revêtaient leurs masques, tous les gardiens avaient la même apparence. Des cheveux argentés, des yeux rouges sombres, la peau très pâle et le même visage fin. Le loup blanc restait visible et ils gardaient leur taille normale cependant. Sirius avait également rajouté deux autre sorts. Un qui modifiait la voix pour qu'elle soit méconnaissable et un qui empêchait de retirer le masque sans l'autorisation de celui qui le portait. _

_ Les jumeaux et Drago descendirent calmement et surtout discrètement les escaliers de marbre leurs baguettes à la main dans le but de surprendre les quatre Gryffondor. Avant de partir patrouiller ils avaient heureusement prit garde de retirer tout signe de leurs maisons respectives. Car les masque ne modifiaient que le visage Enfin, Fred et George avaient oublié et avaient dont tout laissé dans la salle de la dame du lac. Mais cela revenait au même. _

_ Le jumeaux envoyèrent chacun un sort de désarmement vers Parvati et Lavande qui sursautèrent quand leurs baguettes leurs sautèrent des mains. Harry lança un sort de bloque-jambe vers les trois gardiens qui esquivèrent sans difficulté. Parvati et Lavande qui avaient repris leurs baguette attaquèrent également les trois gardiens. Nathanaël qui venait de prévenir les autres était descendu discrètement pour demander aux deux première année de filer. Les deux élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, mais Harry bloqua la porte du couloir menant aux cachots. Les deux jeunes se cachèrent donc derrière le sablier de Serpentard attendant le dénouement du combat. Priant également pour qu'aucun professeur ne soit alerté par le combat. _

_ Je sais pas qui vous êtes, rit Ron. Mais vous aller payer pour nous avoir défié.  
_ Personne n'a le droit de se prendre au survivant sans en payer les conséquences, approuva Harry.

_Drago soupira en entendant les paroles des deux garçons, tandis que Parvati et Lavande applaudissaient leur leader sans peur. Les jumeaux ricanèrent et Nathanaël sourit narquoisement. Le maraudeur avait bien envie de rappeler la peur que le survivant avait eu dans la forêt d'après ses amis. Mais cela aurait été dévoiler son identité ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée._

_ Voyons donc ce que vous valez, répondit Drago calmement.  
_ Vous allez comprendre votre erreur, rit Harry avant de lancer un nouveau sort vers les gardiens devant lui.

**Troisième étage / Aile Droite / Ancien couloir interdit**

_Haruto, Blaise et Alexa s'étaient rendu dans l'ancien couloir interdit. Les gardiens ayant décidé de faire des salles qui avaient abrité les protections pour la pierre philosophale de Flamel leurs salles d'entraînement. Tout les trois s'étaient portés volontaires pour nettoyer et apporter les modifications nécessaires. Heureusement pour eux, les professeurs avaient eu la bonne idée de retirer les différents obstacles à la fin de l'année en question. Tous trois se trouvaient au fin fond du souterrain quand Nathanaël contacta Blaise. _

_ Les autres se trouvaient dans leurs lits en train de dormir tranquillement. Nathanaël ne les appela pas, se disant qu'avec seulement trois personnes supplémentaires cela suffirait pour vaincre les Gryffondor. Blaise, Haruto et Alexa furent d'accord avec le maraudeur quand celui-ci leur fit part de son estimation. Une fois la communication coupée, le Serpentard, le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle se précipitèrent vers le hall du château. _

**Rez-de-Chaussée / Grande Salle**

_ Les quatre Gryffondor et les trois Gardiens étaient en train de se battre dans la grande salle à présent. Potter et ses camarades entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, leurs adversaires entre celles de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Les sorts volaient, mais aucun n'avait encore atteint sa cible. Harry s'était quant à lui perché sur la table de Gryffondor, un sourire fou sur le visage. Drago et les jumeaux pour leur part commençaient à être particulièrement frustrés. _

_ Nathanaël qui avait fini d'appeler tous les gardiens et venait de pénétrer dans la salle lui aussi caché sous son masque. Il vit Ron qui avait rampé pour contourné Drago et les deux Weasley prêt à lancer un sort sur les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas remarqué le roux. Le Serdaigle agit sans réfléchir, il brandit sa baguette et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. _

_ Stupefix !

_Le roux s'effondra raide sur le sol de la grande salle sous les cris paniqués de ses camarades de Gryffondor. _

_ Faites gaffe ! Les belettes ça rampe vite ! Plaisanta Nathanaël.  
_ Merci Aqua, répondit l'un des jumeaux.

_Aqua, diminutif d'Aquarius, l'un des noms du signe du verseau. Après avoir décidé de se trouver des surnoms Alexa leur avait fait remarqué qu'ils étaient douze. Comme les signes du zodiaque. Du coup il avaient adopté ces surnoms. _

_ Pendant que les jumeaux continuaient à combattre Parvati et Lavande, Nathanaël attrapa la baguette de Ron et la plaça dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas que le roux puisse encore se battre si jamais quelqu'un réussissait à le réveiller pendant leur combat. Les jumeaux Weasley affrontaient les deux jeunes filles du groupe de Gryffondor : Parvati et Lavande. Mais bien que celles-ci ne soient pas fortes en magie elle couraient vite et parvenaient à éviter les sorts. Harry lui affrontait Drago. Le blond avait de toute évidence le dessus sur le survivant officiel. Mais le brun connaissait des sorts blessants et dangereux qui obligeaient le blond à rester en retrait par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait faire normalement. _

_ Besoin d'aide Scorpio ? Demanda Nathanaël en plaçant un bouclier entre Harry et le blond.

_ Le bouclier dévia un sort de découpe qui aurait bien entaillé la jambe du Serpentard s'il était arrivé à destination._

_ Ça serait pas de refus, répondit le Serpentard.  
_ Que des noms débiles, rit le survivant. Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi.

_Et Harry envoya un sortilège qu'aucun des gardiens présent ne connaissait, et qui détruisit le bouclier de Nathanaël et frappa le maraudeur en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci fit un vol plané à travers a grande salle pour atterrir devant les sabliers dans le grand hall. Drago qui se trouvait exactement derrière le Serdaigle se retrouva également projeté . Le survivant voulu prendre les baguettes des deux gardiens qui étaient tombé mais d'un sort d'attraction Fred empêcha le Gryffondor s'emparer des baguettes de ses amis. C'est ce moment que choisirent Blaise Haruto et Alexa pour arriver. Eux aussi avec leurs masques sur le visage. _

_ Alexa lança des graines étranges vers Ron qui allait donner de grands coups de pieds dans le ventre de Nathanaël. Un des Gryffondor ayant libéré le roux du sortilège de Nathanaël. Le roux sursauta avant de commencer à hurler quand les graines commencèrent à croître et devinrent une espèce de lierre doré qui s'enroula autour du corps du Gryffondor qui fini par se retrouver saucissonner sur le sol de la grande salle. Harry avait sursauté à la chute de son ami ce qui avait laissé le temps à Blaise de venir se placer entre le survivant et ses adversaires sonnés. Haruto pour sa part était allé aider les jumeaux qui n'en avaient pas réellement besoin mais qui apprécièrent le geste du japonais. _

_ Quelques minutes plus tard toutes les tables de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient renversées en guise de remparts. Les sorts volants à travers la salle au hasard. Les deux camps étaient dans une impasse très claire. Nathanaël et Drago avaient repris connaissance et combattaient de nouveau avec leurs camarades. Jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux se regardent avec un large sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille à ceux qui le virent. _

_ On a peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait aider, rit Fred.  
_ Tu parles de ça frangin ? Demanda George.  
_ Ouaip, rit le premier jumeau.

_Fred sortit de sa poche une balle rose fluo. Celle-ci semblait totalement normale, mais au sourire des jumeaux les autres gardiens se dirent bien que ce devait être une farce inventée par les deux rouquins. _

_ Aquarius si tu veux bien, rit Fred en tendant la balle rose à Nathanaël.  
_ T'en fais pas, rit George. C'est sans danger, juste difficile à inverser.  
_ Mais comme c'est toi qui vise le mieux, continua Fred.

_L'aigle sourit aux deux garçons et se saisit de la balle avec calme. _

_ Je vais avoir besoin d'une diversion c'est possible, rit le brun.  
_ Pas de soucis, Rit Blase. Ils sont tellement bête qu'on va pas avoir besoin de grand-chose.  
_ Tout à fait d'accord, rit Alexa.

Et effectivement la diversion_ fut très facile à obtenir. Les quatre Gryffondor ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'un de leurs adversaires était resté en arrière toujours caché derrière la table de Serpentard. Tandis que les autres gardiens attaquaient de front. Ils ne se rendirent compte de rien jusqu'à ce que la balle de cristal rose fluo ne s'écrase à leurs pieds après avoir parcouru une superbe courbe en éclipse depuis la table des Serpentard. La fumée fluo se répandit, mais seuls les quatre Gryffondor furent touchés, les gardiens ayant été prévenu à l'avance de ce qui allait arriver. Du moins étaient ils au courant pour la fumée, mais pas pour ses effets. L'ensemble des gardiens présents furent donc extrêmement surpris de voir que les quatre Gryffondor étaient à présent recouverts d'écailles roses fluo, leurs pieds et leurs mains étaient palmées, et les oreilles étaient devenue des branchies. Ils semblaient avoir d'ailleurs du mal à respirer. Les jumeaux Weasley usèrent d'un sort pour enfermer les têtes des Gryffondor dans des bulles d'eau affin qu'ils ne meurent pas asphyxiés. _

_ Inutile d'essayer la magie, rit Fred. Tout les cobayes se sont retrouvés privés de leurs pouvoirs tant qu'ils étaient sous cette forme. Du moins c'est ce que les jumeaux nous ont dit quand ils nous ont vendu ce truc.  
_ Mais c'est plutôt cool moi je trouve, rit Blaise.

_Harry gronda et essaya sans doute de les insulter. Mais de sa bouche ne sortirent que des bulles d'air qui perturbèrent la surface de l'eau qui leur permettait de respirer. Tout les gardiens riaient devant les têtes des Gryffondor recouverts d'écailles roses fluo qui scintillaient tel des néon dans la pénombre de la grande salle du château. Ils étaient également content que les professeurs n'aient pas rappliqué alertés par le vacarme qu'ils faisaient._

_ Nathanaël souriait, se demandant furtivement s'ils devaient se présenter et donner un avertissement aux Gryffondor ou pas._ _En quelques regards et signes des mains les gardiens se mirent finalement d'accord pour laisser à Drago l'honneur de les présenter. Après tout les victimes de cette nuit étaient des Serpentard. Cela leur paraissait approprié que le prince de cette maison se charge de l'avertissement. _

_ Sachez que vos règnes de terreur dans les couloirs sont terminés, ronronna Drago. Nous sommes les gardiens de Poudlard. Nous allons faire en sorte que les élèves puisse passer dans tout les couloirs de ce château sans crainte des pièges ou des attaques.

_ Bientôt, vous recevrez le juste châtiment pour vos actes, rit Blaise.

_C'est sur ces mots que les gardiens repartirent. Nathanaël soutenu par Haruto, le sort qu'il avait reçu l'ayant quelque peu secoué. Mais heureusement le maraudeur n'était pas blessé. Les gardiens quittèrent la grande salle, juste après qu'Ethan ait fait apparaître le symbole des gardiens sur la porte sur le conseil de Blaise. Comme preuve de leur le monde regagne son dortoir, Nathanaël légèrement soutenu par Haruto qui a préféré accompagné son ami au plus près. _

_ Nathanaël était concentré sur le fait de ne pas tombé, il ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'Haruto le fixait avec intensité. Le japonais était très pâle et ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux son camarade. Le Gryffondor se sentit chanceux que Jason ne soit pas avec eux. Il n'aurait pas arrêté de faire des remarques idiotes qui l'aurait mis mal à l'aise. Et qui auraient également détourné son attention de Nathanaël. Ce que le japonais n'aurait réellement pas voulu, il préférait largement pouvoir se concentrer sur le Serdaigle tout à loisir. _

_ Après avoir laisse son ami devant la porte de la salle commune de Serdaigle, le Gryffondor retourna dans son propre dortoir. Heureusement Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas revenu et n'avaient donc pas remarqué son absence. Et même si ça avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas pu le relier aux gardiens. _

_ Allongé sur le matelas, entouré par les rideaux pourpre Haruto repense à la bataille. Si l'on peut réellement appeler cela une bataille. Il se rappelle le vol qu'à fait Nathanaël, et la peur qui l'a envahi en voyant ça. Tout comme son soulagement quand le jeune aigle avait repris connaissance. Le japonais se demanda tout de même si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle ce que Nathanaël lui avait écrit sur ses sentiments. Sur la peur qu'il avait ressentit après son enlèvement. Haruto se redressa vivement sur son lit, comprenant soudain ce qui lui arrivait. _

_ Je suis foutu, murmura le japonais.

_Haruto se connaissait, quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête cela n'en sortait pas. Et il risquait de faire des choses stupides s'il ne parlait pas vite à Nathanaël. _

_ Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence. Les gardiens avaient bien remarqué que les quatre Gryffondor qu'ils avaient affronté la veille au soir n'avaient plus d'écailles roses. Ce qui avait fait grogné les jumeaux qui avaient espéré que leurs victimes gardent leurs écailles plus longtemps pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Drago et Blaise étaient particulièrement déçus étant donné que les victimes des Gryffondor étaient deux jeunes Serpentard. _

_ Jeunes gens, parla Dumbledore. Cette nuit quatre élèves de Gryffondor ont été lâchement attaqué alors qu'ils venaient en aide à deux jeunes Serpentard.

_Drago vit les deux jeunes de la veille se tendre à cette annonce, il s'agissait de John Smith et Thomas Gordon. Un petit blond et un gros brun qui étaient amis d'enfance s'il se souvenait bien. _

_ Je peux vous assurer que ce groupe masqué sera appréhendé et renvoyé pour ses attaques injustifiées.

_Drago vit bien que les deux jeunes mourraient d'envie de s'opposer à Dumbledore mais ne l'osait pas. Le blond leur lança alors un petit message sur un parchemin. _

Si vous savez quelque chose dites le, on vous protégera.  
Drago Malefoy

_ Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux vers Drago qui acquiesça. Ils se levèrent alors pour faire face au directeur. _

_ C'est des mensonges ! S'écria le Serpentard blond. Les Gryffondor ne nous ont pas aidé ! C'est eux qui nous ont agressé !

_Un lourd silence suivit l'affirmation du garçon. _

_ Pardon jeune homme ? Demanda Dumbledore sur un ton menaçant.

_Les deux garçons regardèrent le professeur Rogue qui acquiesça à son tour pour les soutenir. _

_ On revenait d'une retenue avec M Rusard, expliqua le brun. On revenait vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Quand on est arrivé dans le hall on a vu Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et deux filles de Gryffondor qu'on ne connaissait pas.

_Toute la salle était pendue aux lèvres des deux garçons. Plusieurs Gryffondor avaient voulu se lever pour les faire taire, mais les Serpentard avaient formé une barrière pour les deux jeunes qui les remercièrent timidement. Sur un signe de Rogue le blond reprit la parole. _

_ On a vraiment rien fait de mal, on leur a souhaité bonne nuit et on a voulu partir. Ils nous ont attaqué quand on avait le dos tourné. On leur a demandé d'arrêter, dit qu'on voulait pas d'ennuis, juste rentrer dans nos dortoirs. Mais ils se sont moqué de nous.

_Personne ne parlait à présent dans la grande salle. _

_ Et ensuite ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
_ Ces élèves masqués nous ont aidé. Ils se sont battu contre Potter et sa bande. Et après deux d'entre eux nous ont raccompagné jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard.  
_ Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir ? Demanda Rogue.  
_ Non, répondit le blond. Ils se sont présenter comme les gardiens de Poudlard. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne laisseraient plus Potter et sa bande faire leur loi dans les couloirs la nuit.  
_ Oh ! S'exclama le brun. Et ils ont fait apparaître un blason au dessus de la porte de la grande salle aussi.

_Plusieurs élèves et professeur se levèrent pour aller vérifier, et effectivement, au dessus de la porte se trouvait l'Ankh doré avec deux ailes de bronze inscrit dans deux rubans entrelacés de couleur rouge et noir. Le symbole choisi par les gardiens._

_ S'en suivit une crise de rage de Dumbledore car les deux jeunes Serpentard refusaient de changer de version. De plus, le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall semblaient prêts à croire les deux Serpentard. Potter et Weasley s'étaient joint à la conversation affirmant que les deux Serpentard étaient des menteurs. Mais malheureusement pour eux sans Hermione ils avaient du mal à donner des explications valables. Comme par exemple pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans le hall si tard après le couvre feu. _

_ Suffit ! Fini par ordonner le professeur McGonagall. J'ai pris une décision.  
_ Pardon ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
_ Messieurs Potter, Weasley ainsi que Miss Patil et Brown seront en retenu pendant une semaine avec M Rusard pour avoir dépasser le couvre feu sans raisons valables.  
_ Quoi ?! Hurla Harry.  
_ Suffit, gronda Rogue. Pour ma part je vous retire vingt points chacun pour avoir agresser deux de mes Serpentard.  
_ Mais on l'a pas fait ! Cria Ron.

_Mais le professeur de potion ne changea pas d'avis. Et aucun professeur ne protesta. Beaucoup se doutaient que les deux serpents avaient dit la vérité. Mais ils ne voulaient pas se lancer dans un débat avec le directeur qui était très en colère. Mais malheureusement les professeurs étaient dans leur bon droit, il ne pouvait donc pas lever la sanction. _

_ Harry quitta la grande salle avec ses amis en grognant et en insultant copieusement les gardiens. Les professeurs eux avaient prévu d'enlever l'emblème des gardiens une fois le repas terminé. Et alors que que les élèves quittaient la grande salle Haruto décida qu'il parlerait à son ami après les vacances de noël._

**Voilà ^u^, laissez moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis. **

**Sinon rendez-vous au prochain chapitre **


	11. Bellatrix Lestrange S'évade d'Azkaban

**Voilà le chapitre 11. Je sais qu'au début j'avais dit que j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'évasion d'Azkaban. Mais finalement grâce à une amie j'ai finalement décidé de le faire.**

**Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à sortir ce chapitre mais je dois avouer que c'est que je ne suis pas tellement inspirée. Mais je vais essayer de sortir le prochain plus rapidement.**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 11 : Bellatrix Lestrange S'évade d'Azkaban

_ La nouvelle de l'existence des gardiens s'était très vite répandue dans les couloirs. En moins de trois semaines toute l'école était au courant, et les protecteurs anonymes avaient donné à quelques élèves le moyen de leur faire savoir s'il y avait des problèmes. Les professeurs avaient fait leur possible pour essayer de débusquer les gardiens, mais personne n'avait accepté de les aider. Sauf bien évidement les groupes de Potter et de Weasley, qui malgré l'ennemi commun refusaient tout de même de coopérer. Les rondes des protecteurs de l'école continuaient envers et contre tout. Ils avaient affronté plusieurs fois les Gryffondor et également la garde Serpentine. Mais personne ne savait qui étaient les gardiens, beaucoup s'en vantaient, mais sans preuve personne ne voulait les croire. _

_ Cependant pour le moment le sujet principal de discussion était le prochain match de Quidditch : Serdaigle contre Serpentard qui aurait lieu le second lundi de Janvier. Lors du match contre Poufsouffle fin Novembre Nathanaël n'avait pu jouer à cause de sa jambe, les bleu et bronze avaient perdu 220 à 360. Le maraudeur s'était entraîné pour retrouver son niveau de vol d'avant l'accident. Car depuis celui-ci le brun avait un peu de mal avec les acrobaties, qui nécessitaient une certaine force dans les jambes. Le match dura une bonne heure, et se termina sur la victoire de Serdaigle de peu : 300 à 250. _

_ Les professeurs s 'inquiétaient car les fauteurs de trouble se tenaient tranquilles, et dans ce cas il arrivait toujours une catastrophe sans précédent. Et les pauvres ne se doutaient même pas de ce qui les attendaient. _

_ Ce matin là, les maraudeurs arrivèrent tard, en effet ils avaient du conduire plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle de première année à l'infirmerie suite à un accident dans la salle commune. Ils furent surpris de voir que les élèves assis dans la grande salle semblaient très inquiets et agités. Alors qu'ils s'installaient à leur table Luna Lovegood qui était une bonne amie leur tendit le journal du jour. La simple vue du titre leur fit comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était aussi inquiet. _

ÉVASION D'AZKABAN

_ Hier tard dans la soirée, un prisonnier du quartier de haute sécurité du pénitencier d'Azkaban s'est évadé. C'est la première évasion jamais répertoriée dans toute l'histoire de la prison magique. Les gardiens n'ont pas la moindre idée de comment cela a pu se produire. La mage noir et question : BELLATRIX LESTRANGE a disparu de sa cellule sans laisser la moindre trace._

_ Pourtant des barrières anti-tranplanage ont de tout temps été en place autour de la prison empêchant les apparitions entre les murs d'enceinte. De plus, les prisonniers se voyaient retiré la plus grande partie de leurs facultés magiques grâce à un bracelet inhibiteur spécialement créé pour chacun d'eux. _

_ Les gardiens d'Azkaban affirment que la prisonnière n'a reçu aucune visite depuis son entrée à la prison. Ce qui n'est pas quelque chose d'inhabituel. Cependant dans le cas de Bellatrix, celle-ci était gardée dans le quartier de très haute sécurité de la prison. La partie la mieux gardée, avec les sorts les plus puissants et également là ou les détraqueurs sont les plus présents. _

_ Mais alors qui à permis l'évasion de celle qui fut envoyée à Azkaban pour avoir torturé le couple Londubat jusqu'à la folie ? Celle qui fut l'une des plus fervente partisane de Vous-savez-qui. Les auror ont fouillé absolument toute la prison sans trouver la moindre preuve. L'enquête s'oriente donc vers la piste d'une aide extérieure à la prison. _

_ Le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge affirme cependant qu'il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir et que Bellatrix Lestrange sera très bientôt appréhendée par les aurors qui ratissent tout le pays dans le but de la retrouver et de la remettre en prison. Un bataillon d'auror sera également envoyé à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dans le but de protéger nos jeunes têtes blondes. En effet, Bellatrix Lestrange voue une haine féroce à deux personnes en particuliers : Sirius Black son propre cousin celui qui l'arrêta après qu'elle ait torturé les Londubat. Et Harry Potter, le survivant responsable de la disparition de son maître._

_ Dans la cellule de Bellatrix les aurors ont pu voir des marques faites avec ce qui semble être une pierre. La prisonnière avait en effet gravé sur les murs les noms de Sirius et du survivant, avec à côté de nombreuses promesses de mort. _

_ Sur la page suivante du journal on pouvait trouver une grande photo de la mangemort. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés très sales, des joues creuses et un regard fou. Rien qu'à la regarder Nathanaël eut peur. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être saine d'esprit, c'était totalement impossible. Elle avait un sourire totalement hystérique _

_ Nathanaël tourna son regard vers Neville à la table de Poufsouffle. Plusieurs membres de la maison avait entouré le garçon pour le rassurer et l'assurer de leur soutient. Oui, Poufsouffle était une maison unie et soudée. Pas comme Gryffondor, certes il y avait la loyauté chez les rouge et or, mais si jamais l'un d'eux refusait de suivre le groupe il était rejeté par toute la maison. Ou presque, c'était le cas pour les jumeaux Weasley et Haruto. À Serdaigle on apportait toujours de l'aide à ceux qui le demandaient, mais la vie privée était primordiale chez les aigle. On ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne nous regardait pas. Quant à Serpentard, il y avait une hiérarchie qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier. Même si depuis trois ans plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés dans les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard qui se trouvaient coupées en deux._

_ Mathieu se pencha vers ses amis qui semblaient tout de même inquiets à cause de cette évasion. Ethan était pâle comme un mort, Jason lui se tordait discrètement les mains sous la table. Nathanaël semblait sur le point de défaillir tellement il était pâle. Le brun se mordait si fort la lèvres qu'un filet de sang coula sur son menton sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. _

_ Ici on ne craint rien, leur rappela Mathieu. Et puis, nos parents ne sont pas des idiots, ils vont faire attention.

_ Je sais bien, répondit Nathanaël. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à mon père.

_ On est tous d'accord là dessus, répondit Jason. Mais … Après tout mon père travaille au ministère, il est bien protégé.

_Ethan lui tremblait toujours, il avait peur pour Remus, qui était devenu son tuteur sans rien demander en retour. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était de ne pas s'inquiéter du tout pour sa famille biologique. Quand il l'expliqua à ses amis ce fut Jason qui lui répondit._

_ Tu t'inquiète pour tes vrai parents autant que je m'inquiète pour mon oncle. Ils nous en ont toujours fait bavé, du coup on arrive pas à s'inquiéter pour eux tellement on à peur d'eux et tellement on est en colère pour leurs mauvais traitements.

_ Le premier cours était celui de défense, Serdaigle et Gryffondor se partageaient ce cours. Harry fanfaronnait devant les élèves de Gryffondor en leur disant que puisqu'il avait déjà vaincu Voldemort il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il craigne l'un de ses mangemort. Les rouge et or de troisième année sauf Haruto regardaient le survivant avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. _

_ Sérieux, même mon cousin est moins con que lui, soupira Jason.  
_ Ouais, répondit Nathanaël. Au moins avec Drago on peut discuter, il reconnait les bons arguments.  
_ Il est pas de mauvaise fois, rit Ethan.

_Harry ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès, mais il entendit chaque chose que dirent les maraudeurs et cela le mit dans une colère noire. Alors que le professeur Winter les faisait entrer dans la salle il voulu lancer un maléfice de bloque jambe à son jumeau mais celui-ci rebondit et revint vers lui. Nathanaël sentit l'amulette protectrice que Jason lui avait offert lors de leur première année chauffer puis il entendit quelqu'un tomber. Lui et les autres maraudeurs se retournèrent pour voir Harry étalé sur le sol les jambes immobilisées par magie. _

_ Merci pour l'amulette Jason, rit le brun. Elle vient d'humilier Potter pour moi.  
_ De rien mon pote, répondit le blond. Faudra d'ailleurs que j'en trouve pour les autres … Oh ! Je demanderais à mon père il doit lui en rester.

_Nathanaël sourit, cette amulette était pratique, il n'avait plus à s''en faire pour les petits sorts qui pouvaient être lancé dans les couloirs. _

_ La professeur décida de leur faire un cours sur le duel suite à l'évasion de Bellatrix. Elle commença par leur faire lire dans leur livre de cours tout les sorts qu'elle jugeait utile durant un duel. Puis elle leur expliqua les règles de manière bien plus détaillée que Lockhart l'année précédente. Elle leur parla des différentes catégories de duels ainsi que des règles spécifiques à chacune d'elles. Tout le monde prit des notes sur ce que racontait la professeurs, Nathanaël fit également une liste des sorts qui lui paraissaient les plus utiles. _

_ Bien, sourit la professeur une fois que tout le monde eut fini de prendre des notes. Nous allons maintenant faire des duels entre vous.

_L'idée plu à tout le monde. Très vite, les élèves des deux maisons furent deux par deux en train de se lancer des sorts inoffensifs heureusement. La plupart d'entre eux ne connaissant pas de sorts blessants de toute façon. Seulement la plupart des élèves visaient atrocement mal, et au bout de dix minutes toutes les vitres de la salle étaient brisées. Les murs arboraient des trous ainsi que des couleurs étranges. La professeur décida d'arrêter les duels partout dans la salle. _

_ Bien, nous allons faire un duel, j'aurais besoin de deux volontaires, sourit miss Winter. M Potter ! En voilà une bonne idée.

_Bien évidement, une fois qu'Harry se fut porté volontaire plus personne ne leva la main. Nathanaël fini par se porter volontaire. Le survivant ne cessait de se moquer de lui depuis qu'il avait été blessé durant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il se moquait des séquelles de l'attaque de l'hippogriffe. Ne cessant de répéter qu'il faisait juste semblant. Et cela l'énervait beaucoup. _

_ Les deux adolescents se placèrent au milieu du cercle qu'avaient formé les autres élèves sur ordre de leur professeur. La jeune femme leur expliqua qu'il était interdit d'user de sorts blessants, que leur but était seulement de désarmer leur adversaire. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent aux paroles de leur professeur mais sans se lâcher du regard. Du moins Nathanaël ne détourna pas les yeux, Harry croyait son frère trop faible pour l'attaquer. La vérité c'est que Nathanaël était trop fier pour attaquer qui que ce soit dans le dos lors d'un duel. Au signal du professeur Winter Harry envoya immédiatement un sort vers Nathanaël. _

_ Tarrentalegra !

_Nathanaël réussi à esquiver le sort et répliqua immédiatement._

_ Pétrificus Totalus !

_Harry dut se jeter au sol pour éviter le sort du Serdaigle. Il jura et lança un nouveau sort. _

_ Incendio !

_ Le bas de la robe de Nathanaël prit feu, le Serdaigle fit couler de l'eau de sa baguette pour étreindre les flammes. Le Gryffondor en profita pour lancer encore un sort. _

_ Stupefix !

_ Nathanaël eut beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Sa robe mouillée le fit trébuché et esquiver le sort de pétrification d'un cheveu. Le Serdaigle couché sur le sol pointa sa baguette vers Harry et s'écria :_

_ Lumos !

_ La vive lumière aveugla Harry et permit à Nathanaël de se relever. Pendant que le Gryffondor était incapable de voir le maraudeur lança un sort vers les lacets de son adversaires qui commencèrent à grandir. Plus d'un sort il fit en sorte que le survivant soit ligoté comme un saucisson avec ses propres lacets de chaussure. _

_ Harry se mit immédiatement à insulter son adversaire pendant que les Gryffondor huaient Nathanaël avec force. Les membres de la maison de la sagesse eux applaudirent plus fort pour faire comprendre au maraudeurs qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. Celui-ci retourna se placer près de ses amis qui lui sourirent et le félicitèrent d'avoir vaincu le survivant. Le professeur Winter détacha Harry et félicita Nathanaël pour son astuce. Harry lui fanfaronna en disant qu'il n'avait pas usé de tout ce qu'il pouvait pour alléger la souffrance de la jambe de son adversaire. Jason ne put plus en supporter plus et invectiva Harry._

_ C'est pas en faisant un duel aussi mou que Nathanaël aura mal à la jambe ! Pour ça il faut au moins un match de Quidditch ou un sprint sur deux ou trois-cent mètres ! Il t' a battu alors arrête de faire ton héro modeste.  
_ J'ai rien demander à un mangemort dans ton genre Malefoy ! Rétorqua Harry.  
_ C'est sur que c'est recherché comme insulte ça, rit Jason. Personnellement je n'en ai plus rien à faire quand on me traite de mangemort. Essaye d'être un peu plus créatif Potter. Même si c'est beaucoup te demander.

_Les Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire. Il était vrai que beaucoup avaient traité Jason de mangemort depuis son arrivée au collège. Il était évident que depuis le temps il ne faisait même plus attention à cette insulte. Le Gryffondor lui devint rouge comme le blason de sa maison. _

_ Moi au moins je ne fais pas parti d'une famille de mage noirs, rétorqua Harry.  
_ Non, répondit Jason. Mais on ne dit pas de ma mère qu'elle est devenu folle à cause d'un sort du Lord Noir au point de ne plus différencier le bien du mal.  
_ Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! Hurla Harry.  
_ Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Jason. Tu viens bien d'insulter la mienne de mage noir.  
_ Je n'ai pas parlé de ta mère.  
_ Tu as dit ma famille, tu inclus ma mère, répondit le blond. Apprends à parler Potter.

_Nouveau grondement de la part du survivant, il ne pouvait rien répondre car Jason avait raison. _

_ La cloche retentit dans les couloirs, tous les élèves sortirent, commentant le duel auquel ils venaient d'assister entre les princes de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Ils parlaient aussi de la dispute entre Jason et Harry qui s'était elle aussi soldée par la victoire de Serdaigle. Mais le fait que le bleu et bronze ait gagné la bataille d'arguments ne choquait personne. Les Serdaigle étaient réputés pour être habiles avec les mots. Mais qu'un Gryffondor perde un duel magique semblait surprendre tout le monde. Car ils étaient réputés pour être les plus forts. _

**Grande salle Pendant le dîner**

_ Alors qu'ils dînaient, le hibou de Sirius se posa sur la table de Serdaigle devant Nathanaël. Le brun se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien avec l'évasion de Bellatrix, qui d'après le journal en avait après Harry et le père du maraudeur. _

_Fiston,_

_ j'ai appris pour l'évasion de Bellatrix. Cette femme est totalement folle, même si elle reste ta tante malgré tout. Elle m'en veux à mort car j'ai aidé à sa capture, de même qu'elle en veut à Harry. Même si nous savons à présent que c'est faux. Je veux que tu sois prudent, personne n'a trouvé la moindre trace de Bellatrix, et je sais qu'elle est vicieuse. Si elle peut te faire du mal pour m'atteindre elle le fera. Même si je ne sais pas si elle est au courant pour toi, vu que je t'ai adopté bien après son emprisonnement._

_ Je te demanderais bien de ne plus aller à Pré-au-Lard mais ça serait peut-être un peu exagérer. Je vois mal Bellatrix se promener dans le village incognito. Elle n'a jamais été douée pour ça. Par contre je te demande de ne pas y aller seul. Reste toujours au moins avec un personne de confiance. Évite les zones où personne ne va, comme la cabane hurlante. Je sais qu'elle est importante à tes yeux, mais certainement pas autant que ta vie. Remus me fait dire que ses instructions valent aussi pour Ethan._

_Prenez soin de vous,  
Sirius Black / Patmol_

_ Nathanaël sourit, il était heureux que son père prenne son bien être et sa sécurité à cœur. Ethan sourit en se rendant compte que Remus s'en faisait aussi pour lui. Mais le né-moldu n'était pas une cible prioritaire pour l'évadée. Il se promit cependant de ne jamais laisser son ami seul à partir de cet instant quand ils sortiraient. Nathanaël décida de répondre à son père pour le rassurer un peu._

_Salut papa,_

_ ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours prudent. Tu me connais, j'assure toujours une voie de replie quand je fais quelque chose. Bon, c'est plus avec les blagues mais je ne suis pas stupide au point d'aller affronter une mage noire complètement cinglée. Surtout que je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de l'affronter même avec l'aide de Thanatos. _

_ Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après midi, on doit y aller avec les copains parce qu'il nous manque certaines choses pour préparer notre prochaine blague. Mais on ne va pas aller bien loin. On veux passer chez Zonko, peut-être qu'on ira prendre une bière au beurre Aux Trois Balais mais à part ça. Je sais qu'Ethan veut aller chercher un livre dans une librairie et c'est tout. Mais je pense pas qu'on risque quoi que ce soit vu que toutes les boutiques sont dans la rue principale. On sera entouré de sorciers, je vois mal comment Bellatrix pourrait nous faire du mal. On prendra nos familiers avec nous et ils resteront près de nous. Comme ça il y aura encore moins de risques._

_J'espère que nos précautions te rassureront,  
Nathanaël Black / Darkness_

_ Nathanaël confia la lettre au hibou noir qui hulula doucement et s'envola vers la demeure des Black. Puis les maraudeurs recommencèrent à faire leur liste de course calmement. Ils tinrent compte des avertissements de Sirius et se résignèrent à ne pas aller se promener devant la cabane hurlante comme ils avaient envie de le faire. Ils faisaient ça à chacune de leurs sorties, mais c'était un endroit trop désert. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque. _

**Pré-au-Lard Plus tard dans la journée**

_ Les cinq maraudeurs étaient allé à Pré-au-Lard dès le début d'après-midi. Dans une situation normale ils se seraient sans doute séparé pour aller faire les boutiques et se seraient ensuite retrouvé Aux Trois Balais. Mais au vu de la situation ils avaient préféré rester ensemble pendant toute la sortie. Avec un plan du village ils avaient tracé leur route pour ne pas avoir à faire des allé-retour à tout bout de champ. _

_ Ils commencèrent par la librairie, où Ethan voulait aller trouver un livre de métamorphose. Il l'avait déjà emprunté à la bibliothèque mais tenait à en posséder un exemplaire. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage qui répertoriait les sortilèges de métamorphose utiles durant un duel. C'était un ouvrage assez récent et l'albinos l'avait commandé à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. Le garçon n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il lui soit envoyé à Poudlard pour éviter qu'on ne croit qu'il cherchait à blesser qui que se soit. _

_ Ils firent ensuite un détour par Zonko pour acheter quelques farces et attrapes. Le vendeur qui les avait souvent vu les salua en souriant. Il leur fit même un petit prix pour les amener à revenir voir à commander par correspondance. Jason rangea le catalogue dans ses sacs de course et remercia l'homme en souriant. Le blond avait refait presque entièrement son stocke de farces et attrapes, ce qui lui revenait assez cher. Mais il pouvait se le permettre, son père n'était pas démuni et lui donnait beaucoup d'argent de poche._

_ Allez, maintenant on se fait une bonne bière au beurre, sourit Mathieu.

_Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid, mais il pleuvait ce jour là, et aucun des Serdaigle n'avait envie de rester dehors sous la pluie. Mais ils n'avaient tout de même pas non plus envie de rentrer tout de suite au collège. Dans le bar, les cinq garçons s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille loin de la porte une fois qu'ils eurent leurs boissons. Ethan qui n'aimait pas la bière au beurre prit un chocolat chaud. Après avoir fini son verre Nathanaël se leva en souriant. _

_ Je vous laisse Thanatos deux minutes je vais aux toilettes.  
_ Essaye de pas te noyer, rit Jason.  
_ T'en fais pas pour moi, répondit le brun en se levant.

_Mais alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes, quelque chose lui frappa violemment l'arrière du crâne. Il sombra dans l'inconscience sans voir eut le temps d'appeler son familier à l'aide. _

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini ^^ J'espère qu'il vous à plu.**

**Donnez moi votre avis, que je sache si jamais il y a des choses que je pourrais améliorer. **


	12. Nathanaël Plongé dans les Ténèbres Renc

**Désolé pour l'attente. Je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire et de publier. Du coup les chapitres vont vraiment sortir de manière aléatoire. **

**Bon … Enfin, voilà la suite. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 12 : Nathanaël Plongé dans les Ténèbres. Rencontre avec Bellatrix

**Lieu inconnu**

_ Quand Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un endroit très sombre. Attaché contre un mur les bras maintenus attaché au dessus de sa tête par de lourdes chaînes. Le garçon voyant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de voir quelque chose ferma les yeux. Ainsi il pourrait également faire semblant d'être encore inconscient si jamais son kidnappeur approchait. Il essaya d'étudier l'endroit où il était enfermé avec ses autres sens étant donné qu'il ne voyait rien._

_ Les chaînes autour de ses poignets étaient lourdes, sans doute en acier. Mais elles devaient être anciennes car elles faisaient un drôle de bruit. Le même bruit que les vieilles chaîne rouillées qui se trouvaient dans la cave de la maison des Black. Chaînes que Sirius avait retiré depuis longtemps, mais Nathanaël s'en souvenait. Le sol sous ses fesses et le mur dans son dos n'étaient pas réguliers. Comme de la pierre brute. Des pointes lui rentraient d'ailleurs dans le dos et les épaules, c'était vraiment douloureux. Les menottes étaient serrées, trop même, il en avait des fourmis dans les doigts. _

_ Le garçon frissonna, se rendant soudain compte que son kidnappeur l'avait déshabillé. Enfin, il portait toujours son pantalon d'uniforme, mais celui-ci était très fin. Il n'avait plus ni sa cape, ni son pull et encore moins sa robe de sorcier. Il ne portait que sa fine chemise blanche. Un vent froid soufflait dans la pièce sans que le Serdaigle puisse savoir d'où il venait. Toujours est-il qu'il avait froid. Vraiment froid, mais il ne tremblait pas, et selon ce qu'il en savait ce n'était pas bon du tout. Car il lui semblait que les tremblements servaient à préserver le corps du froid. _

_ Les doigts du garçon se crispèrent, il ne savait pas user de magie sans baguette, il ne parviendrait pas à se libérer tout seul. Bon, normalement il devrait être capable d'user de la magie de glace sans baguette, mais il n'y parvenait pas encore. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'en servir avec sa baguette. De plus, il n'avait aucun moyen de faire savoir à ses amis où il était. Enfin, s'il avait su où il se trouvait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas malheureusement. Il chercha ensuite désespérément son lien télépathique avec Thanatos sans le trouver. La panique l'envahit, il savait que certaines barrières pouvaient empêcher un sorcier de communiquer avec son familier mais elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et très difficiles à briser. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, était vraiment seul maintenant. _

**Collège Poudlard**

_ Les maraudeurs n'allaient pas bien, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ils étaient entré en trombe dans l'école, bousculant Rusard sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Ils montèrent les marches à fond de train sans s'arrêter. Ils ignorèrent même le professeur McGonagall quand celle-ci leur ordonna de venir vers elle. Le griffon de Mathieu siffla même contre la professeur de métamorphose quand celle-ci essaya de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Ils disparurent derrière une tapisserie au triple galop. Dans un passage secret que le professeur ne connaissait même pas. _

_ Ils arrivèrent tremblants, en sueur et le souffle court devant le bureau de Dumbledore, enfin, devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur depuis l'époque des fondateurs. Ils mains sur les genoux, le souffle court et sifflant. Les joues rouges à d'avoir couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Le professeur McGonagall qui les avait suivit pour les réprimander se figea en voyant leur visage quand ils se redressèrent. _

_ Les yeux d'Ethan étaient encore plus rouges car il avait visiblement pleuré. Des traces de lames marquant toujours les joues de l'albinos. Le visage d'Haruto était de marbre, mais une sourde colère brûlait dans ses yeux. Jason lui était très pâle, et son regard était hagard, les mains du blond tremblaient. Mathieu lui semblait calme, mais la professeur de métamorphose vit bien les yeux du garçon qui n'étaient que fureur. Quelque chose avait dû se produire, et cela devait concerner Nathanaël se dit la professeur car le garçon n'était pas présent. Ce qui était étrange car son dragon se trouvait sur l'épaule d'Haruto. Étrange car le dragon ne quittait plus son maître depuis qu'ils étaient liés lors de leur première année. _

_ Que s'est-il passé jeunes gens ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.  
_ On doit le dire au professeur Dumbledore, répondit Jason. Professeur c'est extrêmement grave.

_ Les autres acquiescèrent aux paroles du blond. La professeur leur donna donc le mot de passe et monta avec eux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que les jeunes Serdaigle puisse faire semblant à cet instant. Alors qu'ils allaient monter, Mathieu se tourna vers Ethan. _

_ Tu devrais aller prévenir qui de droit, lui dit le garçon aux yeux d'ambre. Je doute que le vieux le fasse assez vite.  
_ D'accord avec toi, répondit l'albinos. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Dumbledore. Vous me trouverez dans la salle commune. Je préfère utiliser la méthode la plus rapide.

_L'albinos s'élança dans les couloirs sans que la professeur McGonagall ait le temps de comprendre ce que Mathieu venait de demander à Ethan. Ni ce que pouvait être cette méthode plus rapide. Préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre les plans des maraudeurs elle monta vers le bureau du directeur avec les maraudeurs restant. _

**Salle commune de Serdaigle**

_ Le jeune garçon était monta dans la salle commune de Serdaigle au pas de course. Les élèves présents dans la pièce furent surprit de voir Ethan entrer en trombe et monter les marches menant au dortoir quatre à quatre. Le garçon ferma la porte de la chambre d'un sort. S'il avait choisi de retourner directement dans la salle commune pour être sur d'être tranquille pour parler. Il sortit ensuite son miroir à double sens de sa poche. _

_ Sirius Black, appela-t-il.

_Il ne fallu pas plus d'une minute avant que la connexion ne se fasse et qu'il puisse voir le visage de l'auror. Le jeune garçon n'osa même pas saluer Sirius, ce qui fit tout de suite comprendre à l'homme que quelque chose n'allait pas. En plus du fait que l'albinos avait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de vivre une tragédie. _

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda l'auror.  
_ C'est Nathanaël.  
_ Quoi Nathanaël ? Un autre accident ?  
_ Pire, murmura Ethan d'une toute petite voix.

_Oh ! Ethan aurait de loin préféré un nouvel accident. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais non, il était arrivé quelque chose de mille fois plus grave. Et cette fois le Serdaigle était persuadé que Sirius allait provoquer une catastrophe comme seul les Black en avaient le secret. Pendant qu'Ethan semblait réfléchir, Sirius pâlit en une fraction de seconde. Ethan sentit ds larmes couler le long de ses joues quand il croisa le regarde de l'auror. Il savait à quel point l'homme aimait son fils, il se détestait de devoir lui annoncer ce qui était arrivé. D'une voix tremblante il expliqua tout à l'ancien maraudeur. Car comme l'avait dit Haruto, il avait le droit de savoir. _

_ On était aux Trois Balais, on buvait quelque chose en discutant avant de rentrer.  
_ Et ensuite ? L'encouragea Sirius qui savait que jamais les amis de Nathanaël ne le mettrait en danger volontairement.  
_ Il a voulu aller aux toilettes. On s'est pas inquiété, on l'a laissé y aller tout seul. On pensait pas que quelque chose pourrait arriver dans le pub. Mais … D'un seul coup …  
_ N'ai pas peur Ethan, essaya de le rassurer Sirius. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
_ Thanatos est devenu furieux. Il s'est mis à grandir jusqu'à atteindre notre taille. Il s'est précipité jusqu'aux toilettes et à défoncé la porte. Mais …

_Le garçon n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Sirius avait parfaitement comprit ce qui s'était passé. Le dragon avait totalement ravagé les trois balais en découvrant que son compagnon d'âme avait disparu et qu'il ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Comportement typique d'un familier. L'albinos lui raconta alors qu'ils avaient réussi à calmer Thanatos après un très bon moment, s'étaient ensuite expliqué avec la tenancière du pub puis étaient rentré en courant au château. Il n'y avait aucun doute que quelqu'un allait devoir payer pour les destructions. _

_ Les autres sont chez Dumbledore. Il ne peut pas ignorer ça même s'il ne nous aime pas.  
_ Vous avez bien fait, répondit Sirius. J'arrive dès que je peux. Je passe au ministère avant pour savoir si cette communication peut être utilisé pour lancer une opération.

_Ethan acquiesça calmement avant de déverrouiller la porte et de se rouler en boule dans son lit comme l'aurait fait un petit enfant terrifié. La perte de Nathanaël était pour lui une chose très perturbante. L'albinos s'était attaché à son ami comme à un parent. Le brun était très important pour Ethan. Et ce depuis le première rencontre. Nathanaël était la première personne à avoir cru en lui. Un feulement monta dans la gorge d'Ethan en même temps qu'une sourde colère. La personne qui avait enlevé Nathanaël allait avoir affaire à lui. Il allait se battre comme le tigre dont il prenait l'apparence pour récupérer son meilleur ami. Comme disait le proverbe, les plus dangereux sont aussi ceux que l'on soupçonne le moins._

**Bureau de Dumbledore**

_ Le directeur se sentait mal. Enfin, mal était un euphémisme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Certes il avait comprit que Nathanaël Black avait disparu, et qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose sans quoi il aurait d'énormes ennuis. Le pire était sans doute que l'un des maraudeurs manquait encore : Ethan Owens. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que le garçon était allé prévenir Sirius Black. L'homme allait tout faire pour retrouver son enfant et il allait devoir l'y aider. Mais le problème restait encore de découvrir certaines chose. Répondre à des quelques questions : QUI ? O__Ù __? POURQUOI ? COMMENT ?_

_ L'auror allait poser problème. Il allait faire intervenir le ministère c'était évident. Et cela n'allait pas être au crédit de l'école. Déjà que les attaques de l'année dernière avaient causées beaucoup de préjudices à Poudlard. Là il risquait bien d'être démis de ses fonctions par le conseil d'administration. Déjà que c'était passé très près l'année précédente. _

**Lieu Inconnu**

_ Cela faisait des heures que Nathanaël était seul dans le noir le plus complet. Il avait tenté en vain de trouvé une position confortable. Ses épaules lui faisaient un mal de chien à cause de ses bras relevés au dessus de sa tête depuis si longtemps. Le mur lui avait donné un mal de dos carabiné à cause de sa paroi irrégulière, et il ne sentait plus ses mains et ses doigts de pieds. Sous le coup de la colère l'adolescent se débattit avec force et soudain, dans son mouvement il sentit quelque chose frapper contre sa jambe. Quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre ce dont il était question : Son miroir à double sens. _

_ Une lueur d'espoir dans cette situation désespérée. Mais soudain, comme pour contrebalancer cette découverte si réjouissante une porte grinça et la lumière inonda la pièce. Nathanaël qui avait ouvert les yeux sous le coup de la surprise fut totalement éblouit. La vive lumière lui brûla la rétine et il grimaça. La lumière fini par décroître, ne laissant plus qu'une faible lueur, celle d'une lanterne. Ce qui permit à Nathanaël d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire semblant de dormir. Son ravisseur avait bien vu qu'il était réveillé. _

_ Il leva les yeux et dû faire un très gros effort pour garder un visage impassible. Devant lui se tenait la prisonnière évadée. Sa tante folle a liée : Bellatrix Lestrange. Mangemort de son état, l'une des intimes de Lord Voldemort du temps de sa toute puissance. Celle qui avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent totalement fous. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait lu tout ce qui se trouvait dans le journal à propos de sa tante, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Il espérait seulement qu'il aurait une utilité assez longtemps pour que son père puisse le retrouver. La femme s'approcha de lui, baguette à la main, et une lueur de pure folie dans les yeux. Un sourire aussi mauvais que dérangé étirait ses lèves. _

_ Oh qu'il est mignon, rit Bellatrix. Le même air de stupide Gryffondor sur le visage.  
_ Je dirais plutôt le même air de Serpentard, répondit Nathanaël. Puisque c'est lady Black qui m'a enseigné à rester impassible.

_La gifle qu'il reçu lui fit tourner la tête, mais le garçon se força à rester impassible. Il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance, c'était primordial. À jouer les fauteurs de trouble au moins avait-il apprit cela. Bellatrix se pencha vers lui en souriant. _

_ Tu vas me dire comment trouver ton cher papa, et aussi cette petit merde de survivant, lui ordonna-t-elle.  
_ Non, répondit fermement Nathanaël.

_Le monde du garçon se réduisit à une douleur insupportable quand Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça un sort. Tout son corps se tordit, se convulsa avec force sur le sol de pierre. Il s'écorcha profondément les poignets en tirant violemment sur ses entraves. Bellatrix maintint le sort pendant ce qui lui paru une éternité mais qui en réalité n'était que quelques secondes. Puis elle le laissa choir lamentablement. _

_ Tôt ou tard tu parleras, rit Bellatrix. Mais va y résiste, comme ça j'aurais la satisfaction de pouvoir abîmer le trésor de mon très chez cousin.

_Le rire dément de la sorcière s'éleva dans la grotte vrillant les oreilles de Nathanaël. Le garçon remercia le ciel que son animagus soit un oiseau et non un animal à l'ouïe très développée. Sinon elle lui aurait crevé les tympans avec son rire. _

_ Nathanaël lui avait des yeux plus vifs que ceux d'un humain normal. Les yeux d'un aigle. Et malgré la très faible luminosité il pouvait percevoir chaque détail dans la pièce. Il pouvait voir que sa tante était très maigre, trop même. Il pouvait voir que l'endroit où il se trouvait était une grotte creusée grossièrement dans la roche. Peut-être même était-elle naturelle. Il pouvait aussi voir chaque trous dans la robe de Bellatrix. La torture reprit, et entre les Doloris la mangemort posait des questions à son neveu qui refusait toujours obstinément de répondre. Et chaque refus causait d'avantage de douleur au garçon. _

_ Au bout de ce qui sembla être des siècles à Nathanaël, Bellatrix le laissa enfin. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, le laissant suspendu au mur. Le garçon tremblait de tout ses membres, sa gorge le brûlait à force d'avoir crié. Ses poignets étaient lacérés à force de s'être tordu dans les chaînes qui les retenaient. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, chaque muscle chauffait et tirait. Son cerveau était en bouillie, il avait du mal à penser car il avait l'impression qu'un pivert avec élu domicile dans son crâne. Ce ne fut que quand il fut sur d'être seul que Nathanaël laissa ses larmes couler. Larmes de rages, de douleur, de peur, mais aussi de frustration. _

_ Quand la douleur se fit moins forte, Nathanaël chercha à faire sortir son miroir de sa poche. Ça ne fut pas facile, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussi à faire glisser l'objet sur le sol de pierre. Heureusement, celui-ci tomba du bon côté, c'est à dire la face réfléchissante vers lui._

_ Sirius Black, appela-t-il faiblement.

**Bureau de Dumbledore**

_Sirius ainsi que plusieurs aurors se trouvaient dans la bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Le ministère avait accepté de lancé une opération quand le Lord Black leur avait expliqué le contenu de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Ethan. La disparition de Nathanaël avait été traité comme un événement grave et ils avaient permis à Sirius de prendre cinq autres auror avec lui. Haruto avait contacté son père contre l'avis du directeur. Et Tsukikami Yagura était arrivé au collège avec deux amis à lui, des shinobi venu tout droit du Japon. Le gouvernement Japonais devant une faveur au père du maraudeur, et celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir pour aider l'ami de son fils. Heureusement les deux japonais qui étaient arrivé il y a peu parlaient couramment anglais. _

_ Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures les aurors discutaient avec les shinobi dans le but de savoir comment retrouver Nathanaël. L'un des ami du père d'Haruto était partit étudier les traces pour voir s'il pouvait trouver un piste. Sirius était vraiment reconnaissant aux japonais d'être venu les aider. L'auror avait cependant demandé à Yagura pourquoi il faisait autant pour Nathanaël._

_ Nos fils forment un clan, avait répondu Yagura. Ils sont des frères d'armes, et par conséquent, nous sommes également de la même famille. C'est ainsi que nous japonais voyons la chose.  
_ J'adore votre façon de voir les choses, avait rit Sirius. Si vous avez besoin d'aide un jour prévenez moi.

_Soudain, Sirius se redressa et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans sa poche surprenant tout le monde. Il sortit un miroir de sa poche et son visage afficha un soulagement et inquiétude partagée. _

_ Nath ! Ça va ?  
_ Papa, murmura une voix cassée.

_Les aurors et les shinobi se placèrent de manière à voir la surface du miroir. Sur la surface on pouvait voir le visage de Nathanaël Black. L'adolescent était très pâle, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et saignait un peu. Sans doute se l'était-il mordu. Il était parfaitement visible que le garçon était attaché par des chaînes anciennes. _

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et je ne sais pas quand elle va revenir.  
_ Qui Nath ! S'exclama Sirius.  
_ Bellatrix, répondit le garçon. Elle veut savoir comment t'avoir papa, et aussi Harry. Elle m'a torturé, mais ne t'en fais pas papa. Je ne lui ais rien dit.  
_ Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Répliqua Sirius. Où es-tu ?  
_ Je sais pas, tout ce que j'ai pu voir quand elle est venu c'est que je suis enfermé dans une grotte. Je dirais naturelle parce que les parois ne sont pas lisses.  
_ On va trouver Nath ! Lui promis Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas.  
_ Je sais papa, sourit Nathanaël. J'ai confiance en toi.

_Nathanaël souriait doucement et avec confiance malgré sa situation qui semblait tout de même vraiment précaire. Il était sans doute la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir rester calme en étant séquestré par une mangemort folle à liée. Beaucoup se demandèrent soudain pourquoi le garçon avait été envoyé à Serdaigle et pas à Gryffondor._

_ Nath, murmura Sirius.  
_ Ne t'en fais pas, répondit l'adolescent. Elle ne me tuera pas. Je suis un otage précieux, elle va sans doute vouloir se servir de moi pour faire pression.  
_ Tu es tellement intelligent Nath, répondit Sirius d'une voix tremblante.  
_ Je vais vous laisser, sourit l'adolescent. Je veux pouvoir cacher le miroir avant qu'elle revienne. Promis j'essaye de vous rappeler dès que je peux.

_Et la communication fut coupée. Sirius tremblait de rage, comment Bellatrix avait-elle osé posé ses sales mains de mangemort sur son précieux petit oiseau ? Son fils adoré, sa plus grande fierté. Il allait le lui faire payer, ça c'était sur. Mais avant tout il devait retrouver Nathanaël. C'était sa plus grande priorité et ça tous le comprenaient. Mais personne n'envia Bellatrix en voyant le regard du Sirius. Elle allait souffrir quand l'homme mettrait la main sur elle, c'était évident._

_ Yagura fit s'asseoir l'auror avant de lui faire apporter par un elfe de maison une tasse de thé aux propriétés relaxantes. Lui comprenait sans doute mieux que quiconque ce que pouvait ressentir Sirius. Il avait un fils lui aussi. Et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il arrivait malheur à Haruto. Ce qui avait bien failli arriver l'année précédente. Mais heureusement la disparition du jeune japonais avait été résolue avant que le shinobi ait pu réellement s'inquiéter. _

**Grotte Localisation Inconnue**

_ Nathanaël se tortilla jusqu'à parvenir à cacher le petit miroir derrière lui. Là l'objet aurait moins de chance d'être découvert même pendant les tortures. Cela restait tout de même dangereux, mais c'était mieux que rien. Nathanaël chercha ensuite une position un peu moins inconfortable dans le but de se reposer un peu. Il était épuisé, et il était évident que Bellatrix n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il aurait besoin de forces pour résister à sa folle de tante la prochaine fois. _

**Salle Commune de Serdaigle Plus tôt dans la journée Après la Discussion avec Dumbledore**

_ Mathieu et Jason entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serdaigle calmement. Haruto était retourné dans celle de Gryffondor car ils ne savaient pas s'il était permis par le règlement de laisse un élève d'une maison entrer dans la salle commune d'une autre maison. Les deux garçons avaient trouvé Ethan allongé sur son lit profondément endormis. Ils n'avaient pas voulu le réveiller, mais le seul bruit de la porte du dortoir se refermant avait fait ouvrir les yeux à l'albinos. Ses grands yeux rouges se plongèrent dans ceux de ses amis. _

_ Ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda Ethan.  
_ Assez, répondit Mathieu.  
_ C'est pas comme s'il pouvait laisse la disparition d'un élève au milieu de Pré-au-Lard impunie, sourit Jason. En plus beaucoup de gens sont au courant.  
_ J'espère qu'on retrouvera Nathanaël, murmura l'albinos.

_Thanatos ronronna avant de venir se blottir contre Ethan. Visiblement le dragon avait comprit que l'adolescent était aussi inquiet que lui pour le disparu, disparu qui était aussi le maître de la créature. L'albinos caressa doucement les écailles du dragon mais aussi les plumes de son bénou qui roucoulait doucement pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. _

_ Et Sirius ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Il a dit qu'il passait avant au ministère pour savoir si ça pouvait passer en enquête officielle, répondit l'albinos. J'avoue que ça serait bien.  
_ Ouais, répondit Jason. Comme ça non seulement il y aura plus de monde pour chercher Nathanaël, mais en plus ça sera pas bon pour Dumbledore.

_Jason pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère se mit à raconter ce qui d'après lui arriverait quand Nathanaël serait de retour à Poudlard. Le conseil d'administration qui tomberait sur le directeur et lui remonterait les bretelles. Peut-être même y aurait-il une inspection et ils pourraient alors prouver toute l'étendue de leur talent. Mathieu et Ethan sourirent au récit de leur ami. L'albinos proposa même des farces qu'ils pourraient faire à ce moment là car il avait bien comprit le but de la manœuvre. À savoir leur faire oublier pendant un petit moment leur tristesse et leur inquiétude. _

_ Haruto les appela alors avec son miroir. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait appelé son père qui comptait bien venir en renfort. Ce qui était en soi une très bonne nouvelle. Surtout quand on savait que Tsukikami Yagura était un très bon combattant. Voir même l'un des meilleurs combattant du Japon._

_ Il a parlé de contacter deux amis à lui, le gouvernement Japonais qui lui devait une faveur.  
_ Ça c'est une super nouvelle, répondirent les trois Serdaigle.  
_ Oui, répondit Haruto. Surtout quand on sait que l'un des amis de mon père est un traqueur de classe internationale.

_En effet, il était peu probable que le ravisseur de Nathanaël se soit préparer à affronter des ninjas. Et encore moins un qui était un spécialiste pour retrouver les gens. Ils trouveraient donc sans doute des indices malgré les précautions qui avaient prises lors de l'enlèvement du jeune Black. _

**Grotte Localisation Inconnue**

_ Nathanaël n'avait pas réussi à fermé l'œil. Son cœur battait la chamade et son esprit était remplit de toutes les idées les plus sordides qui soient. Mais étrangement, dans son esprit, sa mort n'était pas la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur. Non, pour lui ce qui serait le plus horrible, serait de perdre son père et ses amis. Si cette histoire se soldait par la perte d'un membre de son entourage, le garçon était persuadé qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. _

_ Et soudain, Bellatrix revint, le rendant de nouveau à moitié aveugle en ouvrant grand la porte au fond de la grotte. Le garçon gigota un peu dans le but de mieux cacher le miroir qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve. Si c'était le cas elle le torturerait avec beaucoup plus de forces que lors de leur première séance. Ça le garçon en était sur. Et puis, si elle trouvait le miroir, elle saurait qu'il avait pu appelé à l'aide et serait beaucoup plus sur ses gardes. Ce qui ne serait pas très bon pour ses chances de sauvetage. _

_ Bien rit Bellatrix. J'espère que tu seras plus loquace cette fois.

_Pour toute réponse Nathanaël lui dédia son regard de maraudeur. Celui qui disait : « Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Jamais je ferais ce que tu attends de moi. ». Ce simple regard lui valu une grosse gifle, la tête du garçon frappa le mur avec force à cause de celle-ci. À nouveau l'adolescent défia sa tante du regard. Sans doute la pas le meilleur moyen de rester en vie, mais Nathanaël avait toujours été un garçon avec un caractère assez spécial. Il avait toujours aimé les défis, et résister à la mangemort était un défi de premier ordre. Il n'était pas le fils de Sirius pour rien diraient certains._

_ Et la torture reprit. Avec toujours les mêmes questions : Où vit Sirius ? Comment l'attraper ? Comment attirer Potter dans un piège ? Nathanaël ne répondait jamais, ou envoyait sa tante sur les roses en y mettant bien évidement les formes. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à la sorcière qui le torturait alors plus fort. Usant de sortilèges de découpe pour ouvrir de profondes plaies dans les bras, les jambes et le torse du garçon. Nathanaël fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience tant à cause des Doloris que de la perte de sang. _

_ Bellatrix soupira quand le garçon perdit connaissance. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à s'amuser avec le garçon. Mais elle devait le garder vivant si elle voulait pouvoir s'en servir contre Sirius. Elle le laissa suspendu dans la grotte et sortit en riant comme une folle. Il était sans doute temps de penser à autre chose, car le garçon était têtu comme un Black. Peut-être que le chantage marcherait. Elle sortit de la grotte et chercha un moyen de contacter Sirius, son très cher cousin. _


	13. Sauvetage et Réunion de Famille

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Ce Tome trois touche à sa fin. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici. **

**Pour le dernier chapitre, je vous prévient tout de suite, se sera plus un épilogue qu'autre chose, il ne s'y passera pas grand chose.**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 13 : Sauvetage et Réunion de Famille

_ Les aurors n'avaient pas la moindre piste pour retrouver Nathanaël. Les shinobi avaient cherché partout autour du village et avaient certes trouvé des traces. Mais malheureusement celles-ci ne les avaient conduit qu'à d'anciennes cachettes de la mangemort. Dans l'école, tout le monde ou presque était gentil avec les maraudeurs restant. Presque car Harry et la garde Serpentine continuaient de leur chercher des problèmes à chaque coin de couloirs. Tous les professeurs sauf Rogue étaient plus coulant avec les trois Serdaigle et le Gryffondor. Pardonnant quand ils se perdaient dans leurs pensées ou quand ils piquaient une crise de rage ou de larmes. _

_ Normalement il aurait dû y avoir une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais celle-ci avait été annulée sur ordre de l'escadron d'aurors mené par Sirius. Une jeune Serpentard s'était plaint au milieu de la grande salle quand cela avait été annoncé. Ethan avait alors piqué une crise et s'était redressé vivement foudroyant l'élève du regard. _

_ Si tu veux prendre le risque de te faire enlever par une mangemort totalement folle va y ! cria-t-il. Ça vous arrive de réfléchir des fois ?!

_L'albinos était sortit de la salle d'un pas rageur suivit par ses amis qui avaient sourit. Visiblement ils étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui. _

_ Ethan était sur les nerfs, ils avaient apprit que Nathanaël avait réussi à appeler son père grâce à son miroir et qu'il avait promis de rappeler. Malheureusement, le garçon n'avait pas contacté son père de nouveau. Cela ne laissait pas présager quoi que ce soit de bon. Et Ethan était très doué pour imaginer le pire autant que le meilleur. Et là, il voyait déjà les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour calmer l'albinos qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais il fallait reconnaître que cela faisait quatre jours que Nathanaël avait disparu. _

_ Seulement voilà, il y avait eu une fuite et ce matin là, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait :_

LE FILS DE SIRIUS BLACK DISPARAIT

_ Le fils de l'auror Sirius Black, Lord de l'ancienne famille Black et membre du célèbre ordre du Phénix est porté disparu depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Nous ne savons pas avec précision ce qui est arrivé à Nathanaël Black. Personne à Poudlard ne semble savoir exactement de quoi il est question. Une rumeur court selon laquelle l'adolescent aurait été enlevé par sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange, une mangemort bien connue. La femme vouant une haine sans borde à son cousin Sirius Black. _

_ Si jamais la mangemort a bel et bien mis la main sur son neveu, il y a peu de chance que le garçon soit retrouvé vivant. Et si par miracle le garçon est toujours vivant, il ne sortira sans aucune doute pas indemne de la confrontation. Car il n'est pas nécessaire de rappeler le sort des aurors Londubat qui furent laissé entre les mains de la mangemort._

_ Le professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré que nos chères têtes blondes étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur du château. Même si certains émettent des doutes quand l'on sait que l'année dernière plusieurs élèves ont été pétrifiés. Certains parents que nous avons interrogés nous ont expliqué avoir changé leurs enfants d'école car ils n'avaient plus confiance en Albus Dumbledore. Certains élèves pourtant assez âgées ont également été transférés à l'étranger à cause de cette perte de confiance. _

_ Le Lord Lucius Malefoy nous a confié qu'il comptait demander une inspection le plus tôt possible dans le but de s'assurer qu'Albus Dumbledore est effectivement toujours apte à assurer sa fonction de directeur du collège Poudlard. Ce qui rassurera j'en suis sure les parents de nos enfants qui entrerons sans doute à Poudlard dans les années à venir ..._

_ L'article continuait plus loin, mais Ethan froissa la journal avec rage, il leva sa baguette et le papier se plia pour prendre la forme d'un âne qui se mit braire avec force. Ceux qui avaient lu l'article en première page comprirent pourquoi l'albinos agissait ainsi. Ils rirent de ce que venait de faire le garçon avec ce que beaucoup appelaient leur torchon journalier. _

_ Depuis plusieurs jours l'albinos piquait une crise à chaque fois que l'on prononçait le nom de Nathanaël. Mathieu et Jason étaient triste également, mais ils semblaient chercher avant tout à rassurer leurs camarades. Et pas seulement Ethan. Haruto lui était sombre depuis la disparition de Nathanaël. Il ne parlait presque plus, et quand il répondait c'était avec le moins de mots possibles. Personne ne le savait, mais avec l'aide des autres maraudeurs le japonais cherchait un moyen de retrouve leur ami. Même s'ils savaient bien tous que si jamais ils s'en mêlaient ils auraient d'énormes ennuis par la suite. Heureusement c'était surtout une façon pour eux de se rassurer. _

**Salle des trophées 23 h 00**

_ Les maraudeurs parcouraient les couloirs du collège alors que le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Ils ne préparaient de blague, ils n'arrivaient seulement pas à dormir. Ils allaient à des réunions avec les Gardiens assez souvent pour se calmer. Faire quelque chose leur permettait de faire le vide et se sentir enfin utiles. _

_ Cette nuit là, les quatre maraudeurs restant se rendirent dans la salle des trophées. Ils voulaient voir une médaille en particulier. Celle que Dumbledore leur avait décerné l'année dernière. Une petite médaille pour avoir soit disant aidé le survivant à combattre le basilic. La petite plaque en argent se trouvait dans l'une des nombreuses vitrines, dessus on pouvait lire ces quelques lignes :_

_Aux Maraudeurs  
Nathanaël Black Ethan Owens Mathieu Andrews et Jason Malefoy  
Pour service rendu à l'école_

_ Nathanaël avait failli faire manger la médaille au vieux sorcier quand celui-ci la leur avait donné. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient devant toute l'école à ce moment là, sinon les quatre amis savaient que le jeune Lord n'aurait pas hésité à envoyer paître le directeur de Poudlard. Après coup le garçon avait fulminé durant toute la soirée contre le vieux sorcier. _

_ Quand des bruits de pas et de discussion se firent entendre dans le couloir, les quatre maraudeurs remercièrent le ciel de porter leur costume de gardiens. Ils se dissimulèrent cependant tout de même derrière des tapisseries qui se trouvaient dans toute la salle et attendirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny Weasley et deux autres Serpentard entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vitrines et prirent quelque chose dedans._

_ Ça n'a pas lieu d'être, ronronna un des Serpentard. Ces idiots n'ont jamais rendu le moindre service à l'école.

_Et alors que Ginny se retournaient, les maraudeurs virent ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Deux médailles qu'ils reconnurent sans mal. Celle que le ministère avait remis à Harry pour avoir vaincu le Basilic, et celle qui avait été remis aux maraudeurs. La colère monta en eux. Certes ils n'avaient pas voulu cette médaille, mais ils allaient la protéger car elle restait importante. Elle prouvait que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas les ignorer malgré tous ses efforts. Elle prouvait qu'ils pouvaient accomplir des miracles ensemble quand ils pensaient que c'était nécessaire. Et elle était également la matérialisation de l'indéfectible amitié qui les liaient. _

_ Ils mirent leurs masques de gardiens et sortirent sans bruit de derrière les tapisseries en souriant calmement. Ils prirent leur baguette et les pointèrent vers les trois Serpentard. Mathieu prit calmement la paroles et fut heureux de voir les trois voleurs sursauter en l'entendant._

_ Veuillez reposez cela je vous pris. Cela ne vous appartient pas.

_Les Serpentard fixaient les intrus avec stupeur. Les membres des la garde Serpentine n'avaient encore jamais affronté les gardiens. L'étrange groupe dont les membres étaient anonymes leur avait souvent mis des battons dans les roues, mais ils n'y avait jamais eu d'affrontement réel. La rousse serra sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle savait qu'ils étaient forts, mais ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner._

_ Si vous voulez ces médailles, venez les chercher, rétorqua-t-elle.  
_ Celle de Potter on s'en fiche, répondit Ethan. Rends nous l'autre et on vous laissera partir. Les gardiens ne se mêlent pas des conflits entre votre groupe et celui de Potter.

_Ginny regarda les médailles dans sa main. Trois autres gardiens arrivèrent dans la salle visiblement appelés en renfort, la jeune fille reconnu qu'ils avaient peu de chance de gagner à huit contre trois. Elle donna la médaille des maraudeurs au Serpentard sur sa droite qui comprit ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il s'approcha de Mathieu, sans savoir qui il était, et lui remit la médaille. Puis il revint près de la rousse en marchant à reculons. _

_ Vous allez nous laisser nous battre avec Potter ? Demanda Ginny.  
_ Pourquoi pas, répondit Haruto. Votre petite guerre nous est plus utile que vous pouvez le croire.

_Le japonais prit la médaille et la remit à sa place. Puis lui et les autres élèves masqués quittèrent la salle des trophées calmement. Mais il était évident que la garde Serpentine n'allait pas les laisser gagner aussi facilement à chaque fois. _

**Grotte Lieu Inconnu**

_ Nathanaël n'était pas sur de pouvoir subir encore longtemps les tortures de sa tante. Cela faisait des jours et chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal. De plus, elle se doutait peut-être de quelque chose car elle avait laisser un garde avec lui. Du coup il n'avait plus été en mesure de contacter son père où ses amis. Ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement car il savait que son père était quelqu'un de sanguin, et qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver quitte à se mettre en danger. Nathanaël le savait car il était pareil. _

_ Le garçon était à demi-conscient. Il ne tenait assit que parce que ses chaînes le retenaient. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit le garçon n'avait pas lâché la moindre information. Ce qui faisait enrager la mangemort qui avait dû penser que l'adolescent serait facile à briser. Mais contre toute attente cela n'avait pas été le cas. De plus, Bellatrix ne maîtrisait pas la magie de l'esprit, ce qui l'empêchait d'aller chercher les informations qu'elle voulait dans la tête de son neveu. _

_ À tout les moments de calme Nathanaël cherchait désespérément son lien avec Thanatos dans le but d'obtenir de l'aide. Et surtout un contact avec l'extérieur. Un soir, alors que l'elfe de maison qui servait de gardien soignait ses blessures, Nathanaël retrouva enfin sa connexion avec son précieux dragon. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long sur les joues de l'adolescent quand les deux esprits se touchèrent. Heureusement l'elfe cru que l'adolescent pleurait à cause de la douleur. Il ignora donc les larmes de Nathanaël et continua son travail comme si de rien n'était._

**Bureau de Dumbledore**

_ Les aurors et les shinobi étaient de nouveau rassemblés dans le bureau du directeur pour discuter de leurs avancées. Les ninjas avaient une piste sérieuses et ils pensaient être proche de retrouver l'adolescent kidnappé. Le dragon du garçon ne lâchait plus le père de son maître puis-qu'Ethan ne semblait plus avoir besoin de sa présence. Sirius avait eut de mal à se faire au fait que le dragon passe la plupart de son temps lové sur ses genoux où perché sur son épaule. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que le reptile cracheur de feu ne lui laissait pas le choix. _

_ Les maraudeurs avaient reprit un train de vie assez normal, même s'ils restaient inquiets pour Nathanaël. Sirius n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas voir qu'ils cherchaient leur ami avec leurs moyens réduits. L'auror ne leur avait rien dit, car il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentaient les garçons. Il aurait fait de même pour ses amis lors qu'il était lui-même à Poudlard. _

_ Alors que l'auror discutait avec Yagura le père d'Haruto sur ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé l'adolescent, Thanatos se redressa et rugit violemment. Tout le monde sursauta et regarda le dragon s'élever vers le plafond et tournoyer. Personne ne comprit ce qui se passait mais visiblement le dragon noir était content. La créature se posa finalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa le ciel, se figeant comme une statue d'ébène. _

**Grotte Lieu Inconnu**

_ L'elfe soignait toujours Nathanaël, inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête du prisonnier de sa maîtresse. Le jeune maraudeur s'adressait à son familier comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis longtemps._

_**_ Thanatos ! S'exclama la voix de Nathanaël dans l'esprit du dragon. J'ai eu tellement peur !  
_ Et moi donc jeune maître, répondit le dragon. Je peux enfin vous retrouver.  
_ J'espère bien, soupira le garçon. J'avoue que je n'aime pas tellement ma très chère tante.  
_ Nous serons bientôt là, gronda le dragon. Votre père est près de moi, je trouverais le moyen de me faire comprendre.**_

___Nathanaël sourit intérieurement. Thanatos trouvait toujours un moyen de se faire comprendre. Mais là, il y avait un moyen très simple de faire. _

_**_ Utilise le morse, proposa Nathanaël. Papa a aidé à composer le code, il doit s'en souvenir normalement.  
_ Voilà une excellente idée maître, ronronna Thanatos. J'y vais de ce pas, si jamais la barrière se remet en place … **_

___Le dragon ne fini pas sa phrase et Nathanaël n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin. Il comprenait très bien que le dragon ne pourrait alors plus le trouver et que cela poserait problème. La question qui restait en suspends c'était : Pourquoi la barrière ne faisait plus effet ? Pourquoi le garçon pouvait-il de nouveau parler avec son familier ? Mais cela pouvait attendre, pour l'instant l'adolescent espérait que son père ferait vite. _

**Bureau de Dumbledore**

_ Thanatos était venu se poser sur le bureau du directeur sans prendre garde aux fragiles objets d'argent et de cristal. Il commença ensuite à taper avec ses serres sur le bois clair y laissant des marques. Sirius lui avait pâlit, comprenant la signification des frappes. L'auror fut dans un premier temps surprit, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. _

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'écria Dumbledore. Pourquoi ce reptile détruit-il mon bureau !  
_ C'est un message, répondit Sirius reconnaissant du morse. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais la barrière qui supprimait le lien qu'il a avec Nath est tombé. Il peut nous mener à lui.

_Les aurors venu avec Sirius ainsi que les shinobi comprirent que le temps était compté. Ils ne savaient pas si le dragon allait de nouveau perdre la trace de son maître où non. Il leur fallait agir immédiatement. Et aucun d'entre eux n'hésita, c'était leur mission et ils allaient l'accomplir quoi qu'il arrive. Les hommes prirent leurs affaires et suivirent le dragon qui s'envola immédiatement, comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui. _

**Grotte À quelques kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard**

_ Bellatrix Lestrange née Black fulminait. Elle avait torturé beaucoup de monde, et personne ne lui avait jamais résisté. Pas même les aurors Londubat qui étaient pourtant très forts. Elle avait toujours obtenu les informations qu'elle recherchait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à Nathanaël Black, son propre neveu. Elle avait torturé de la garçon de toutes les manières possibles, à la fois physiques et mentales. Elle avait tout essayé, mais rien. Le garçon s'était contenté de lui rire au nez, de lui cracher à la figure durant toute la semaine. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _

_ Nathanaël était seulement à demi conscient, il entendait la voix de son familier ce qui lui permettait de garder les yeux ouvert. Le dragon murmurant à son maître qu'ils approchaient, que bientôt tout serait terminé et qu'il allait retrouver sa famille et ses amis. _

_ Sirius se trouvait au milieu du groupe qui suivait le dragon noir. Celui-ci avait reprit une taille assez impressionnante, il grondait et guidait les renforts vers son maître à bonne vitesse. Le groupe se déplaçait au sol, les shinobi ayant plus l'habitude ainsi. De plus, agir par le ciel aurait été risquer de se faire repérer. Yagura, le père d'Haruto restait près de Sirius. Le japonais avait bien comprit que l'homme était prêt à tout pour sauver son fils, son trésor. Ce qui n'était pas toujours une bonne chose. _

_ Ils repérèrent la grotte assez vite. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'un familier pouvait retrouver son maître même à l'autre bout du monde. La cachette était camouflée derrière des buissons qui avaient de toute évidence été déplacé par une main humaine. _

_ Tous virent Bellatrix assise sur un rocher non loin en train de se ronger les ongles. La femme était maigre, sans doute le résultat de son incarcération à Azkaban. Ses cheveux étaient horriblement longs, tombant jusqu'à ses reins, sales et emmêlés. La peau de la mangemort était très pâle, signe qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis bien longtemps. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une folie que personne ne parviendrait à mesurer. La robe noire que portait la cousine de Sirius était sale elle aussi, couverte de boue et d'autres taches dont les origines étaient non identifiées. _

_ Thanatos, murmura Sirius. Il faut que tu trouves Nath et que tu le protèges.

_Thanatos ronronna, comprenant que le père de son maître partageait son inquiétude. Le dragon reprit une taille plus réduite, à savoir celle d'un chat de taille moyenne et se glissa dans la grotte cherchant à rester loin du regard de la mangemort. Le noir profonds des écailles du dragon l'aidèrent dans son entreprise. _

_ Le reptile rasa le mur de la grotte, cherchant Nathanaël à la fois grâce à leur lien mais aussi avec son flaire. L'elfe de maison qui s'était occupé des blessures du garçon passa assez prêt du dragon mais heureusement le petit serviteur ne remarqua pas l'intrus. La nyctalopie était l'un des talents des dragons, ce qui aida particulièrement la créature à rester discrète. Le dragon trouva très facilement la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent. Il usa alors de ses flammes pour faire fondre la serrure sans faire de bruits puis entra doucement dans la pièce. La porte de fer grinça lourdement, mais Thanatos ne s'en fit pas le moins du monde. _

_ Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte grincer. Mais un doux sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant son dragon sur le pas de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard l'adolescent était allongé contre le flan de son familier qui avait reprit la taille d'un cheval dans le but de pouvoir le protéger. _

_**_ Votre père est là maître, ronronna le dragon. Tout va bien aller, nous allons vous sauver et plus jamais cette folle ne pourra poser la main sur vous.  
_ Merci Thanatos, murmura la voix mentale du garçon. **_

_ Rassuré Nathanaël se laissa enfin aller à sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

**Extérieur de la grotte**

_ Bellatrix avait été surprise par la première attaque mais réussi à l'esquiver. Un rire dément lui échappa quand elle reconnu Sirius parmi le groupe qui l'attaquait. La mangemort lança plusieurs sorts de découpe vers les aurors et les ninjas qui l'encerclaient. _

_ Alors Siri, on est en colère parce que je t'ai pris ton petit chaton, rit Bellatrix.

_ Nath n'est pas un chaton, répliqua Sirius furieux. Et oui je suis en colère contre toi Bella.

_La mangemort rit encore plus. Le combat s'engagea alors. Mais Bellatrix restait une sorcière puissante. Et surtout elle était complètement folle, ce qui lui offrait un avantage certain. En effet, sa folie rendait impossible la prédiction de ses mouvements. Et les aurors et la shinobi n'arrivaient pas à immobiliser la mangemort durablement. Heureusement, ils étaient eux aussi très doués et parvenaient à éviter les sort que leur envoyait la cousine de Sirius. _

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Rit Bellatrix. Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop faibles pour ça !

_Sirius était furieux, et tous pouvaient le comprendre. Mais dans ce combat se laisser dominé par ses émotions n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. C'était même extrêmement dangereux. Heureusement, Yagura assurait les arrières du père du meilleur ami de son propre fils. _

_ Un auror était tombé gravement blessé par un sort de la mangemort. Il avait été tiré à l'arrière par un des shinobi. Ceux ci étaient particulièrement utiles, car Bellatrix malgré son talent ne possédait pas les compétences pour se battre efficacement contre les japonais. La cousine de Sirius portait un longue blessure faite par un sabre le long de sa cuisse droite. La blessure handicapait particulièrement la mangemort qui avait depuis beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. Un sort lancé par Sirius avait également cassé le bras gauche de la femme. Mais comme elle était droitière cela n'était pas tellement utile. _

_ Quand soudain, un sourd grondement se fit entendre. Thanatos le dragon noir était de retour. Il avait sorti Nathanaël de la grotte et l'avait confié à un des auror de la troupe. Une seconde plus tard, un langue de flamme manqua de peu Bellatrix qui ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle avait bien évidement prévu que Sirius la retrouverait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que le dragon faisait là. _

_ Thanatos, murmura Sirius tout de même ravis de l'arrivée de la créature.  
_ Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ! Hurla Bellatrix furieuse.  
_ Oh, répondit Sirius. C'est seulement Thanatos, le familier de mon fils.

_Bellatrix comprit sur le champ qu'elle était fichue. Elle pouvait affronter les aurors et les shinobi ensemble. Il y avait tout de même une petite chance qu'elle les batte. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse battre un dragon dans son état. Avant que le dragon n'ait eut le temps de lancer une autre attaque, la mangemort transplana loin de son cousin et surtout loin de la créature magique visiblement décidée à la dévorer. Sirius jura quand il vit sa cousine disparaître, mais il oublia bien vite sa frustration préférant reporter son attention sur Nathanaël inconscient dans les bras de son collègue._

**Poudlard Infirmerie**

_ Quand Nathanaël reprit enfin conscience, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il n'était plus le prisonnier de sa tante folle à liée. En effet, il était au chaud, et il n'avait plus vraiment mal nul part. Or Bellatrix ne lui aurait jamais permis de se sentir ainsi. De plus, il était à présent allongé dans ce qui semblait être un lit aux draps doux. Le garçon n'avait pas voulu ouvrir les yeux car il avait tout de même peur d'être encore en train de dormir et que donc tout ne soit qu'un grand rêve. Mais soudain, des voix s'élevèrent autour de lui, furieuses t fortes. Cela suffit au garçon pour être sure qu'il ne rêvait pas car les voix lui donnèrent un horrible mal de crâne. _

_ Vous êtes malade tout les deux! Cria la voix de Sirius. Vous n'allez pas interroger mon fils alors qu'il a subi une semaine de torture de la part de Bellatrix !  
_ Sirius, dit alors une voix que Nathanaël ne connaissait pas. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il a pu voir ou entendre. Peut-être pourra-il nous aider à retrouver Bellatrix.

_Nathanaël entendit alors un grondement sourd qui ne pouvait être que celui de Thanatos. Visiblement le dragon était d'accord avec le père de son maître et ne comptait pas laisser qui que ce soit interroger son maître. _

_ Nathanaël ouvrit doucement les yeux et il comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Reconnaissance qui se fit surtout grâce à l'odeur qui était caractéristique de ce genre d'endroit. Son corps était mou et sans force, de plus sa gorge était sèche, chaque respiration l'irritait fortement. Un léger grognement lui échappa et attira l'attention de Sirius qui était toujours en train d'invectiver Dumbledore et un autre homme. _

_ Nathanaël sentit alors un bras être passer autour de ses épaules et son corps être redressé. En tournant la tête le garçon vit le visage inquiet de son père, il tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire. L'auror aida son enfant à boire un peu d'eau ce qui fit du bien à l'adolescent. _

_ Comment tu te sens Nath ? Demanda Sirius.  
_ Vidé, répondit l'adolescent. Et j'ai peur d'être en plein rêve.  
_ Ce n'est pas un rêve, murmura Sirius en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de l'adolescent.

_Des larmes se mirent alors à couler sur les joues du jeune maraudeur qui commença également à trembler. _

_ Je suis vraiment ici ? Elle n'est plus là ? C'est fini ?

_Sirius rassura son enfant avec des paroles douces. Mais avant que Nathanaël ne soit calmé une voix s'éleva. _

_ Très bien Black, maintenant votre fils peut répondre à nos questions.

_L'homme face au père et au fils était petit avec un chapeau melon et portait une robe rouge sombre._

_ Je vous ai déjà dit non Fudge, rétorqua Sirius. Vous êtes sourd ou juste stupide ?

_Nathanaël comprit qu'il s'agissait du ministre de la magie. L'homme insista lourdement jusqu'à ce que le Serdaigle ne craque. _

_ Vous voulez savoir ! Hurla-t-il. Vous voulez que je vous raconte chaque torture que j'ai vécu pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des années ?! Que je vous dise la peur ? La douleur ?  
_ Non, juste …  
_ La ferme ! Hurla le garçon. Je ne sais pas où est cette folle a lier et je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir ! Parce qu'à cause d'elle je vais sans doute faire des cauchemars pendants longtemps ! Encore plus que quand j'ai failli mourir dans la chambre des secrets l'année dernière !

_Mme Pomfresh intervint alors préférant mettre un terme à la discussion qui dégénérait vraiment. Sirius fut autorisé à rester car le dragon de Nathanaël refusait que quiconque s'approche de son maître mis à part le père de celui-ci. Une fois le garçon endormis Sirius décida d'aller donner de ses nouvelles à ses amis qui risquaient fort de venir le voir en pleine nuit s'il ne le faisait pas. _

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous continuerez à me suivre ^^**

**Oh et un petit com ça fait toujours plaisir. **


	14. Le Retour de Nathanaël et Fin d'Année

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Un peu court je vous l'accord, mais je ne voyais plus trop quoi mettre. **

**Mais je vous met tout de même une petite surprise ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 14 : Le Retour de Nathanaël et Fin d'Année

_ Nathanaël resta une semaine à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore avait bien évidement tenté de faire que Thanatos arrête de suivre son maître partout. Mais malheureusement le dragon refusait de s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre. Harry avait tenté d'agresser son jumeau à plusieurs reprises mais fut repoussé par un dragon fort protecteur. Les autres maraudeurs refusaient de laisser leur ami seul bien longtemps, particulièrement Ethan qui avait beaucoup souffert de la disparition de son meilleur ami. Un soir Nathanaël ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'albinos à un poussin qui suivait sa mère partout. _

_ Beaucoup étaient ravis du retour du jeune Serdaigle, car cela voulait dire que les maraudeurs allaient sans doute recommencer à faire des blagues ce qui avaient beaucoup manqué aux élèves des autres maisons. _

_**Flash Back**_

_**Les maraudeurs au complet entrèrent dans la grande salle. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers eux. Ils avaient entendu dire que Nathanaël était de retour mais tous n'y croyaient pas. Puis les Serdaigle entourèrent les maraudeurs pour souhaiter un bon retour à Nathanaël. La maison de Rowena n'était peut-être pas la plus soudée de toutes les maisons, mais cela ne vouait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucune unité parmi les aigles. Alors que tous regagnaient leurs places, une voix s'éleva. **_

**_ Black !**

_**Nathanaël se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy debout à quelques mètres entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Les acolytes du blond étaient toujours assis à la table de Serpentard ce qui poussa Nathanaël a s'approcher seul du blond. **_

**_ Un soucis Malefoy ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ Pas du tout, répondit Drago. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais content de te voir de retour. **

_**Nathanaël sourit au blond. **_

**_ J'avoue que je me serais passé de toute cette histoire, répondit le maraudeur.  
_ C'est vrai que notre tante est folle a lier a ce qu'on m'a dit. **

_**Nathanaël regarda Drago avec surprise puis sourit. **_

**_ Je serais ravis de t'appeler cousin Drago, si je peux compter sur toi. Car je suis toujours là pour ma famille. **

_** Le jeune Malefoy sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. **_

**_ Tu pourras compter sur moi, répondit le blond. Mais tu devras comprendre que mon père risque de poser problème.  
_ Je ne t'en demande pas tellement, répondit Nathanaël. Mais tant que nous serons à Poudlard j'aimerais que l'on ne se batte pas et que l'on soit … disons … cordiaux.**

_**Le brun tendit la main au blond qui sourit et serra la main de son cousin adoptif. Toute l'école avait suivit la conversation et fut surprise que les deux garçons parviennent à s'entendre. Les professeurs eux trouvaient cela particulièrement bien, car si Nathanaël Black et Drago Malefoy pouvaient s'entendre, cela voulait dire que l'entente entre les maisons n'était pas une utopie mais bien quelque chose de faisable. **_

**Cour de Soin aux créatures magiques Une semaine après le retour de Nathanaël**

_ Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il y avait eut un cours de soin aux créatures magiques durant l'absence de Nathanaël et celui-ci avait été mortel. Drago avait travaillé, de même qu'Hannah qui travaillait avec eux. Le Gryffondor avait voulu en faire le moins possible comme lors des derniers cours, mais personne ne l'avait laissé faire. _

_ Après l'accident qui avait eut lieu lors du premier cours, Hagrid avait choisi de changer de méthode. Car même si Sirius ne lui en voulait pas, le demi-géant lui ne voulait pas d'un nouvel accident. Il ramena à ses élèves des œufs sans leur dire de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement la manière de s'en occuper. Ses œufs seraient leur sujet d'étude jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Initiative qui avait ravis les élèves quand leur professeur leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient garder ce qui sortirait des œufs s'ils le désiraient. Tout les œufs étaient différents, et durant l'année tout en étudiant d'autres créatures les élèves avaient tenté de deviner ce qui allait sortir de leur œuf. _

_ Soudain, les œufs des élèves commencèrent à se craqueler, tous les déposèrent sur le sol impatients de découvrir ce qui allait bien pouvoir en sortir. _

_ L'œuf d'Harry était rouge sombre, il mesurait environ cinq centimètres de haut. Il se craquela doucement sous les yeux impatients du survivant. Soudain, un petit morceau de la coquille se souleva et dévoila un bec d'oiseau doré. Puis doucement un petit oiseau rouge sortit de l'œuf, il était mouillé et tout fripé. Harry le trouva laid et faible, jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid s'approche de lui et sourit largement. _

_ Un petit phénix ! Harry en voilà de la chance !

_Le survivant bomba le torse, il était fier de s'être occupé d'un phénix dans l'œuf. Ainsi l'oiseau était vraiment à lui, et personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. Le survivant prit le petit oiseau dans ses mains et sourit fièrement. Le petit oiseau siffla un peu, ou du moins essaya. Hagrid offrit au survivant plusieurs tissus pour envelopper le jeune phénix et lui montra heureusement comment faire pour ne pas blesser l'oiseau._

_ Dans l'œuf de beaucoup il y eut des oiseaux quelconque, ainsi que des reptiles. Aucun ne voulu garder un serpent. Hagrid les rassembla près d'un petit feu de camp pour les tenir au chaud. Beaucoup gardèrent les hiboux ou autres oiseaux chanteurs qui naquirent de leurs œufs. Ethan avait trouvé un harfang des neiges dans son œuf et en tomba amoureux. Après tout, l'oiseau tout comme lui était blanc comme neige. Jason trouva un rossignol, Mathieu une tourterelle. Tout trois voulurent garder les oisillons qui venaient de naître. _

_ La créature qui naquit de l'œuf de Nathanaël n'était pour sa part pas du tout un oiseau. Il s'agissait là d'un petit serpent avec des plumes et des ailes. Le maraudeur n'avait jamais rien du de tel. L'adolescent le prit dans le creux de ses mains et sourit doucement. Les sifflements du reptile ne voulaient encore rien dire. Sans doute que comme tous les bébé de n'importe quelle espèce il parlerait plus tard. Hagrid s'approcha du garçon et frissonna. _

_ Un Quetzalcóatl, murmura le demi-géant. Nathanaël il vaudrait mieux que … Les serpent à plumes comme on les appelle sont extrêmement dangereux.

_ Je le garde, répondit l'adolescent. Bien sur je le laisserais à la maison, pour l'école j'ai déjà Thanatos pour me protéger. Mais il fera un bon gardien je pense.

_Hagrid regarda le garçon et vit tout de suite qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. _

_ Il n'était pas rare que les maisons sorcières usent de gardiens magiques. Des animaux choisis qui obtenaient des capacités magiques ou non pour protéger la demeure. Cela dépendait à la fois de l'animal et de la lignée qui le liait à elle. Surtout que là on parlait d'un Quetzalcóatl. Un serpent magique rarissime venu d'Amérique dont les pouvoirs n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Drago sourit en caressant doucement du bout du doigt la colombe blanche qui était sortie de son œuf. _

**Poudlard Salle Commune de Serdaigle**

_ Sirius qui avait été autorisé à entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle regardait son fils avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci venait de lui présenter le jeune Quetzalcóatl qu'il avait vu naître et de lui expliquer son projet d'en faire le gardien de la maison. L'homme dut cependant reconnaître que son fils avait soit une chance de pendu, soit un talent hors du commun. D'abord un dragon pour familier, ensuite un Quetzalcóatl pour garder leur maison. Quand Voldemort reviendrait il était évident qu'il aurait du mal à atteindre le véritable survivant. _

_ Très bien, accepta Sirius.

_L'auror prit alors l'animal et dit à son fils qu'il allait s'occuper d'en faire le gardien de la maison dans la soirée. _

**Bureau de Dumbledore Plus tard dans la soirée**

_ Ce soir là, après le départ de Sirius, Nathanaël avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur du collège. Là se trouvait également une journaliste de la gazette du sorcier du nom de Rita Skeeter. Celle-là même qui avait écrit les articles durant la captivité de Nathanaël. _

_ Bonjour mon garçon, sourit la femme. Je suis ici pour faire une petite interview.

_Nathanaël regarda la femme puis Dumbledore qui souriait comme un papy gâteau. Le dragon du jeune garçon gronda en réponse à l'irritation de son maître. Le jeune Black tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte du bureau. _

_ M Black ! L'appela le directeur. Je ne vous ais pas donné la permission de quitter ce bureau.  
_ Et mon père ne vous a pas donné la permission de faire une interview, de ce fait je ne répondrais à aucune question, répondit froidement l'adolescent. Alors soit vous vous obstinez et posez vos questions dans le vide, soit vous me laissez partir.

_Dumbledore et Skeeter ne furent visiblement pas content de la réponse de Nathanaël et s'obstinèrent à lui poser des questions auxquelles le maraudeur ne répondit pas. Durant plus de deux heures les deux adultes cherchèrent à obtenir des informations. En vain. _

_ Finalement Nathanaël quitta le bureau. Il était tard, les couloirs du collège étaient plongés dans le noir, seulement éclairés par les rayons de la lune. Avant Nathanaël se serait sentit chez lui dans la nuit. Mais depuis qu'il avait été séquestré par Bellatrix les choses avaient changé. Dans le noir l'adolescent était toujours sur ses gardes. Il sursautait au moindre bruit. Soudain, un léger sifflement fit tressaillir le jeune maraudeur qui dégaina sa baguette la pointant vers la source du bruit. Mais il baissa son arme en reconnaissant ce qui avait produit le sifflement. _

_ L'adolescent se baissa, mettant un genoux à terre tendant la main. Un long cobra royal noir s'enroula doucement autour de son bras et remonta jusqu'à se lover autour du cou de celui-ci. Il s'y lova alors que le Serdaigle se redressait doucement et rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche. Nathanaël siffla alors doucement à l'adresse du serpent autour de son cou. _

_**_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là Haruto mais je suis content de te voir.  
_ De rien siffla le Gryffondor. Je voulais te voir mais comme je n'avais pas la carte ma forme de serpent m'a paru appropriée. **_

___Nathanaël sourit, il caressa le serpent qui chatouilla l'oreille de son ami en réponse. Thanatos qui connaissait l'importance d'Haruto pour son maître avait accepté de laisser sa place sur les épaules du garçon à celui-ci. _

_ Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de la salle commune de Serdaigle tout en discutant. Haruto descendit de son perchoir et reprit forme humaine devant Nathanaël qui ouvrit la porte de la salle commune avant de se tourner vers son ami. Celui-ci hésita une seconde, regardant ses pieds. Nathanaël sourit._

_ Tu peux tout me dire Nexus, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, sourit l'aigle.  
_ C'est juste que c'est un peu difficile à dire.  
_ Là je ne peux pas t'aider, rit le brun. Désolé.

_Le japonais trembla une seconde avant d'attraper le Serdaigle par le col et de l'attirer à lui. _

_ Qu'est ce que tu …

_Nathanaël ne peut pas finir sa phrase car Haruto venait de l'embrasser. _

_ Watashi wa anata o aishite, dit le Gryffondor dans sa langue natale.

_Nathanaël n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son ami en regardant son visage et également grâce à son geste. Le Serdaigle serra Haruto dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du japonais. _

_ Comment on dit dans ta langue ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ Si … Si tu penses comme toi tu peux dire … Boku mo, répondit Haruto hésitant.  
_ Alors, sourit Nathanaël. Boku mo Haruto.

_Le japonais sourit et serra Nathanaël contre lui heureux. _

_ Oyasumi itoshii (Bonne nuit être / personne aimée mon amour), ronronna Haruto alors que Nathanaël entrait dans la salle commune du Serdaigle.  
_ Bonne nuit, répondit Nathanaël qui avait bien comprit ce que pouvait bien avoir voulu dire son nouveau petit-ami.

_Quand Jason apprit le lendemain que ses amis s'étaient mis en couple, il s'était redressé à table de Serdaigle en criant._

_ C'est pas trop tôt !

_Heureusement personne n'avait comprit car Nathanaël et Haruto avaient demandé à ce que leur relation reste secrète pour le moment. Mais l'exclamation de Jason avait fait que beaucoup s'étaient posé des questions. Les maraudeurs avaient trouvé intéressant d'écouter les autres essayer de comprendre ce dont parlait Jason. Il y eut beaucoup de théories étranges et farfelues : une blague pour l'année prochaine fut la plus avancée. _

_ Nathanaël avait fini par retrouver la sécurité de la maison des Black. Le jeune Quetzalcóatl dormait lové dans l'entrée. Sirius avait tenu sa parole et en avait fait le gardien de la maison. Grace à cette magie l'animal avait déjà sa taille adulte, d'ici un an l'animal pourrait facilement atteindre cinq à six mètres de long. _

_ Quand Nathanaël eut rangé ses affaires et eut une bonne nuit de sommeil, Sirius demanda à lui parler dans le salon. Le père et le fils se retrouvèrent donc assit dans de profonds fauteuils. _

_ Nath, il faut que je te parles.  
_ De quoi ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ En fait, j'avoue que depuis l'évasion de Bellatrix je crains pour ta vie. Et elle t'a déjà enlevée. J'aimerais donc renforcer les barrières de protection.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parles. Ça me parait logique et même évident.

_Sirius sembla hésiter une seconde puis continua son explication. _

_ En fait, reprit l'auror. Pour ce faire, il faut être au moins deux. Soit des époux liés par la magie, soit un parent et son enfant.  
_ Ah ! Donc il va falloir que je participe.  
_ Pas tout à fait, répondit Sirius. Il va falloir que je fasse un vieux rituel d'adoption par le sang. Faire de toi un vrai Black.  
_ Et ça va changer quelque chose ?  
_ Pas fondamentalement. Mis à part que après les potions et les tests pour définir tes parents diront que je suis ton vrai père.

_La seule réponse de Nathanaël fut de lui sauter au cou . La seule chose qui peinait l'adolescent c'était de devoir changer sa partie paternelle et non la maternelle. Car même s'il ne connaissait pas James Potter il le respectait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Lily qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son cœur. _

_ Le rituel était simple et parfaitement sans danger. Du moins normalement. Car bien évidement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Et les changements qui s'opérèrent en Nathanaël ne furent pas ceux attendu. Mais alors pas du tout ceux attendus. _

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour le tome 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous me suivrez pour le tome 4. Bien évidement je mettrais le lien quand il sortira ^^**

**A bientôt j'espère**


End file.
